Porque se que me amas como yo a ti
by Natsuki Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: Itachi y Deidara quedaran comprometidos por desición de sus padres pero el rubio se niega. Itachi dice profesarle un gran amor a Deidara apesar de que el no quiera nada con él. ¿que hara Itachi para hacer que el rubio cambie de parecer y acepte de buena gana el matrimonio impuesto por sus padres? ItaDei, NaruSasu y SaiGaa
1. oOCap 1- El comienzo de todoOo

°oO°~ Capitulo 1.- El comienzo de todo ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ En la mansión de los Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de un amplio y bien ordenado cuarto, en la cama de divisaba un bulto donde se podía apreciar una rojiza cabellera perteneciente a un joven doncel que dormitaba tranquilamente se veía tan apacible hasta que la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar sacándolo de sus sueños. Estiro su mano y tomo su celular de la mesita de noche y apago la alarma, se incorporo en su cama tallando sus ojos y después estirando sus piernas y brazos para despabilarse totalmente, se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Gaara Namikaze un doncel de 17 años, de cabello rojo, ojos color aguamarina rodeados por unas "ojeras" negras que hacían resaltar mas sus ojos, en la parte izquierda de su frente tenía un kanji que decía amor, tez blanca, delgado, de estatura media sin duda alguna un doncel muy hermoso, Gaara es el hijo menor del matrimonio entre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, tiene un fuerte temperamento que siempre se ve afectado por Sai el Hijo menor del Matrimonio de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, no le gusta sentirse inferior a nadie, es un doncel introvertido callado pero cuando lo hacen enojar suele ser muy rudo y hasta parecer un sádico maniaco.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

En otra habitación un joven terminaba de vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela preparándose para su primer día de escuela de lo que sería su último año de preparatoria; El uniforme de varón consistía en una camisa blanca de botones con el escudo en el lado izquierdo de esta, una corbata negra, pantalón y zapatos del mismo color

Naruto Namikaze un joven de 17 rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, piel acanelada, alto y bien desarrollado, con tres marquitas muy curiosas en sus mejillas que se podría decir que simulaban los bigotes de un neko, el sueño de cualquier chica o doncel, Naruto es mayor que Gaara pero solo por un "año" (en realidad solo se llevaban entre 9 y 10 meses), Naruto es un chico bastante extrovertido siempre con energía y ganas de superarse siempre mas y mas, muy sonriente y amigable.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

En otra habitación un doncel estaba ya listo para asistir a la universidad, se miraba de reojo al espejo, de perfil, de frente, se alejaba para verse de cuerpo completo y se acercaba viéndose fijamente esperando no tener nada fuera de lugar y estar perfecto, nunca había sido vanidoso ni nada por el estilo solo que quería cerciorarse que lucía bien ya que el chico que le gustaba lo había citado para verse antes de que empezaran las clases, una última mirada a su espejo y solo sonrió y salió emocionado de su cuarto

Deidara Namikaze un doncel de 21 años, alto delgado, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello largo sujeto a una media coleta con unos mechones que caían tapando prácticamente la mitad de su rostro, Deidara era muy testarudo y como Gaara odiaba que lo vieran débil y frágil, no era recomendable hacerlo enojar porque era tanto o más violento que Gaara, Deidara estaba enamorado de Sasori no Akasuna un chico pelirrojo (no como Gaara el cabello de Sasori era de un rojo más opaco), alto y según Deidara una perita en dulce, su cara decía que tenía unos 17 pero en realidad era un año más grande que Deidara (o sea que tiene 22 añitos)

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° ~ En la mansión de los Uchiha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

En un cuarto bastante espacioso se encontraba un doncel sentado enfrente de su peinador arreglando su cabello, miraba con enojo una boina negra que se encontraba delante de él, dio un largo suspiro y se la puso ya que no le quedaba de otra se miro y finalmente

-maldita boina la odio si de por si dicen que por ser doncel parezco niña con esa cosa con mayor razón- dijo furioso

Sasuke Uchiha un joven doncel de 17 años, alto, de tez blanca, delgado, de ojos negros, cabello igualmente negro con reflejos azules con las puntas traseras ligeramente levantadas y con unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, introvertido, poco sociable, solo las pocas personas que se llegaban a hacer amigos cercanos podían conocer su verdadera personalidad alegre y sociable; Sasuke es el segundo hijo del matrimonio entre Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha

-quieres calmarte Sasuke ademas estoy más que seguro que Naruto babeara por ti en cuanto vea lo lindo que te queda esa boina- dijo Itachi su hermano mayor, recargado al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado observando a Sasuke divertido

Itachi Uchiha un joven de 22 años alto, tez blanca, ojos negros con unas líneas que simulaban unas ojeras que iban desde sus ojos hasta casi la mitad del rostro, cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una coleta baja, unos mechones quedaban sueltos enmarcado su rostro, es el mayor de sus hermanos, muy simpático, sonriente, caballeroso y algo sobre protector con sus hermanos especialmente con Sasuke por ser el único doncel aunque le gusta molestarlo con Naruto sabe de sobra que Sasuke está más que loquito por el rubio.

-quisieras callarte- Sasuke le dio una mirada llena de rabia – ademas no se a que viene el dobe de Naruto a todo esto- dijo seguro de sus palabras

-entonces porque te sonrojas- dijo el pelinegro mayor tratando de aguantar la risa

-eh?- Sasuke volteo la vista al espejo y vio que estaba rojo hasta las orejas – ¡IDIOTA! ¡LARGO DE MI CUARTO! – grito Sasuke ocultando su sonrojo dándole la espalda a su hermano se sentía tan… tan… no sabía ni como decirlo

-por favor Sasuke si te vez tan tierno cuando te sonrojas- Itachi seguía en la misma posición divertido con el espectáculo que le daba su hermano menor

-dije que te largues ahora o pagaras las consecuencias- dijo Sasuke mas que enfadado con la actitud de su hermano

-y yo ya te dije que no me iré porque te vez a-do-ra-ble- dijo el moreno mayor con una evidente sonrisa era obvio que estaba de lo más agusto molestando tan temprano a su adorado hermanito

-te lo advertí- Sasuke comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a su alcance

- ok… ok ya me voy pero enserió estoy seguro que Naruto va a babear cuando te vea- Itachi cerró la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke antes de que una plancha se estampara en ella

-"ojala y lo que dijo Itachi sea verdad"- pensaba Sasuke sonrojado de nuevo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

En otra habitación un joven salía de la ducha con su uniforme puesto, se paro frente al espejo y arreglo la corbata correctamente toma su mochila y se disponía a salir de su habitación justo antes de cerrar la puerta recuerda que olvida algo entra de nuevo buscando lo que se le olvido y cuando lo tiene en sus manos se toma su tiempo para observar y sonríe inconscientemente con el solo hecho de imaginar el rostro de la persona a la que le entregara esa cajita, la toma entre sus manos y sale de su cuarto ahora si nada se le olvida

Sai Uchiha un joven de 17 años de tez blanquísima, ojos de un negro profundo y obscuro, cabello corto y negro, alto, delgado; Sai es un chico muy poco expresivo, muy hablador aunque es demasiado sincero, es el más chico de los tres hermanos y esta mas que loquito por Gaara el hijo menor del matrimonio Namikaze.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Se encontraba toda la familia desayunando tranquilamente hasta que el padre se decidió por romper esa tranquilidad

-chicos esta noche les daremos una noticia así que los quiero a todos aquí presentes especialmente a ti Itachi-

-que es lo que pasa padre hay problemas con la empresa- pregunto Itachi mirando algo preocupado a su padre

- no es precisamente sobre la empresa más bien es sobre la familia, en la cena nos van a acompañar los Namikaze porque ellos tienen que ver con esto- dijo Fugaku algo serio y a la vez con una sonrisa como si ocultara algo y eso lo noto Itachi pero lo dejo pasar

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión de los Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Al igual que en la mansión de los Uchiha los Namikaze se encontraban desayunando pero con la diferencia de que había una plática muy animada en la mesa y todos parecían bastante contentos riendo con las ocurrencias de Naruto y Deidara quienes eran los causantes de la diversión de todos y no fue hasta que Kushina decidió interrumpir esa alegría para hablar con sus hijos

-chicos cuando salgan de la escuela los quiero aquí iremos a una cena a la casa de los Uchiha a las 7 y saben cómo son los Uchiha con eso de la puntualidad y no quiero que piensen mal especialmente porque hay una noticia que les daremos, Deidara especialmente tú tienes que estar así que por favor hijo te quiero aquí temprano entendido- dijo Kushina algo seria pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ah? Y ¿porque "especialmente yo" tengo que ir? – pregunto Deidara algo curioso

-ah ah es una sorpresa para esta noche así que no te puedo dar detalles tendrás que tener un poquitín de paciencia hijo- le dijo Kushina con una cálida sonrisa al doncel mayor

-de acuerdo- dijo el rubio con desgane

-bueno dese prisa que ya tienen que ir a la escuela y no quiero que lleguen tarde su primer día de clases- sentenció Kushina para que sus hijos se dieran prisa

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Naruto y Gaara entraron juntos a lo que sería su salón de clases Naruto sonrió feliz cuando vio a sus mejores amigos sentados todos juntos hablando tranquilamente cuando notaron la presencia del rubio y su hermano sonrieron y los comenzaron a interrogar sobre cómo habían sido sus vacaciones y que tal les había ido

-Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun que tal les fue en sus vacaciones – pregunto una pelinegra

-fueron geniales aunque el amargadito de Gaara era muy terco y se la pasaba encerrado casi todas las vacaciones- respondió el rubio de los más tranquilo

-es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella- le respondió Gaara un tanto molesto por el comentario de su hermano – y a ustedes que tal les fue – dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de semblante a uno más tranquilo y alegre

-yo salí de la cuidad y fui a visitar a mi abuelita – dijo una rubia de ojos celestes de nombre Ino

-yo fui con mis padres y Neji a Iwagakure- dijo la pelinegra de nombre Hinata

-yo tome un curso para aprender a tocar la guitarra- respondió un doncel de cabello marrón y con dos triángulos invertidos en sus mejillas y apariencia algo perruna de nombre Kiba

-yo pinte algunos cuadros unos que me pidieron mis padres y otro solo para pasar el rato- dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-Itachi no dejo de molestarme en todas las vacaciones- dijo Sasuke algo molesto con el simple hecho de recordar todo lo que su hermano le decía para molestarlo que el de sobra sabía que era verdad

-si es cierto creo que en la mañana le arrojaste la plancha porque dijo que a Naru... – Sasuke que puso la mano en la boca a su hermano para que se calla y no fuera a decir una "estupidez" según el

-ah? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir Sai?- pregunto Kiba interesado aunque creía tener una idea de lo que iba a decir

-Sai no iba a decir nada ¿verdad Sai?-Sasuke le dio una mirada retadora a su hermano menor para que no fuera a abrir su bocota y lo dejara en ridículo frente a sus amigos

-anda dinos o acaso tan malo es lo que dijo Itachi – le regalo una sonrisa algo picara y de complicidad el también sabia el "secretito" de Sasuke

Sasuke le dio una mirada fulminante a él y a Sai y, una mirada que decía si hablan… los mató

-na-nada – dijo Sai con una sonrisa algo nerviosa que le provocó la aterradora mirada de su hermano mayor

-amm yo-yo mejor me callo – dijo Kiba riendo nerviosamente

Causando la risa de sus amigos por semejante espectáculo que hicieron pero aun con la duda sobre qué es lo que escondía Sasuke con tanto recelo

-Buenos días alumnos se que vienen de sus vacaciones y tienen ganas de hablar con sus amigos pero las clases ya empezaron y ahora comenzare con mi clase así que pongan atención y acomódense en sus asientos- Dijo el maestro con un tono entre serio y comprensivo a sus alumnos

-¡sí Iruka-sensei!- respondieron con desgane los chicos

-bueno pues empezare con mi clase- dijo el maestro sacando un libro y comenzando a anotar algunas cosas en la pizarra

La clase iba lenta y no parecía muy entretenida porque algunos chicos no ponían atención; Gaara estaba entre esos chicos estaba dibujando un paisaje hasta que llego una notita que le dio Sai, la comenzó a desdoblar para ver qué era lo que decía

_Gaa-chan tengo algo para ti pero _

_Quiero dártelo en el receso así que_

_Podrías quedarte en el salón cuando_

_Cuando suene el timbre_

_Sai_

Gaara sonrió y arranco un pedacito de una hoja para contestar el recadito de Sai

_Quien te crees para decirme Gaa-chan_

_Mas te vale que sea bueno y que no _

_Te tardes mucho porque no pienso _

_Quedarme con hambre _

_Gaara _

Sai sonrío y se dispuso a poner atención a la clase.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y algunos corrían hacia la cafetería y otros salían platicando animadamente con sus amigos Naruto iba a salir del salón y vio a su hermano

-¿oye Gaara vas a salir?- pregunto el rubio a su hermano menor

-ah sí no te preocupes voy a hacer algo si me da tiempo los iré a buscar- dijo el pelirrojo agachándose y tomando su mochila para comenzar a guardar sus cosas en ella

-está bien espero que no tardes para que alcances a comer- dijo el rubio saliendo del aula

Gaara siguió guardando sus cosas en la mochila hasta que unos brazos lo hicieron detenerse, Sai lo estaba abrazando de manera muy cariñosa cosa que hizo que Gaara se sonrojara, hasta que entro en si

-Sai que demonios estás haciendo- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de no se notara su nerviosismo en su voz

-solo te estoy abrazando- respondió el moreno

-…-

-…-

-oye dijiste que querías darme algo y pues yo tengo hambre así que te agradecería que me lo des para ir a comer algo- dijo el pelirrojo aun nervioso porque al parecer el moreno no tenía intención de romper el abrazo

-está bien pero antes de dártelo quiero hacerte una pregunta- el dijo el moreno con una sonrisa al pelirrojo

-amm está bien te escucho- dijo el pelirrojo

Sai se puso de rodillas abrió su mano en ella estaba un cajita roja pequeña con un moñito negro que la adornaba

-Gaa-chan ¿quieres ser mi novio?- dijo Sai extendiendo su brazo con la cajita en sus manos hacia Gaara que se había puesto rojo hasta casi, casi poder confundir su rostro con su cabellera

Gaara estaba estático de repente todo se empezó a poner borroso hasta que todo fue obscuro (se desmayo de puritita emoción)

-Gaa-chan estas bien- Sai lo tomo en brazos evitando que se golpeara con las bancas-Gaa-chan despierta- Sai estaba asustado apenas se había atrevido a preguntarle al pelirrojo de sus sueños si quería ser su novio y este se desmaya, definitivamente no era como lo había pensado.

Tenía a Gaara en sus brazos hasta que él comenzó a abrir sus ojos, Gaara vio a Sai y pensó que estaba en un sueño así que con sus manos acarició la cara de Sai provocando un sonrojo en el moreno y como Gaara estaba en un "sueño" lo beso. Un beso cálido y corto hasta que Gaara se asusto porque se dio cuenta de que su "sueño" no era un sueño precisamente, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho y quiso zafarse de los brazos del moreno y salir huyendo de ahí pero no pudo, forcejeó todo lo que pudo pero Sai era más fuerte que él así que sus intentos de huir se vieron nulos; Gaara estaba avergonzado así que se negaba a darle la cara a Sai, el moreno lo tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara fijamente

-¿entonces eso fue un sí?- pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

-umm s-sí- dijo el doncel más que rojo

Sai tomo la cajita labrio y saco de ella una linda pulsera de oro blanco que tenia grabado "_Gaara_" en la plaquita y tomo la mano derecha del pelirrojo y se la puso. Después Sai volvió a tomar el mentón de Gaara y ahora fue él quien lo beso. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que el timbre que daba por terminado el descanso sonó y ellos solo se miraron sonrojados y se pusieron de pie para acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos. Ese día era sin lugar a dudas el mejor de todos para ellos dos

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mientras tanto en la universidad de arte a la que Deidara asistía también estaban pasando cosas que hacían al doncel sentirse muy dichoso


	2. oO Cap 2- ¿¡Casarme con él Oo

°oO°~ Capitulo 2.- ¿¡Casarme con él!? ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Por las calles de Konoha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara iba caminado estaba nervioso aunque es algo lógico el chico que le gustaba lo había citado para verse antes de que comenzaran las clases el dijo que lo esperaría en una banca del pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de la universidad. Camino y cuando llego al dichoso parque busco con la mirada a su amor platónico y no tardo en encontrarlo estaba sentado en una banquita cerca de una pequeña fuente "jugando" con una pequeña marioneta; Deidara sentía que le iba a dar algo, Sasori se vea tan guapo, así que tomo aire se dijo así mismo "vamos Deidara no es momento de ser cobarde y huir hazlo ve hacia el tu puedes". Camino lentamente hasta posarse a un lado de Sasori

-hola – saludo Sasori con una sonrisa

-hola hmp– contesto algo sonrojado el rubio

-¿sabes porque quería que nos viéramos aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo dándole una mirada de lo mas picara

-etto… la verdad no hmp- dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor

El pelirrojo dejo en la banca la marionetita y tomo al rubio por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo mirándolo con un poco de ternura y con una sonrisa de medio lado se acerco al oído del rubio y comenzó a susurrarle

-te quería ver aquí porque hay algo que te quiero preguntar- dijo de lo más tierno y con cierta picardía en su voz haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara mas (si es que era eso posible)

-pu-pues yo-yo te-te escucho- dijo el rubio con un susurro apenas audible para el otro

Sasori esbozo una gran sonrisa tal parece que el rubio sin lugar a dudas era un blanco fácil en poco tiempo lo tendría a sus pies y lo usaría para su "diversión".

-¿quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto el pelirrojo de nuevo susurrando al oído del rubio.

Deidara sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que pensó que en algún momento podría salirse de su pecho y su sonrojo era bastante evidente y el tener así de cerca a ese chico pelirrojo con el que tantas veces había soñado y no solo eso, le pidió que fuera su novio. Deidara quería gritar de felicidad pero parecía que su voz se había ido de la emoción así que se aparto un poco de Sasori pero sin romper al agarre y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Sasori lo atrajo más hacia él y le robo un beso uno largo y bastante demandante por parte del pelirrojo separon sus labios por la falta de oxigeno y cuando se recuperaron Sasori volvió a besarlo de nuevo de manera lujuriosa recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del rubio que trataba torpemente de seguirle el ritmo antes de volverse a separar el pelirrojo mordió el labio inferior del rubio haciendo que este gimiera por el dolorcito y se llevara la mano a su labio, Sasori rompió el agarre y le dijo que ya era hora de ir a la escuela así que Deidara lo siguió intentado tomar su mano pero el pelirrojo metió sus manos a los bolsillos y acelero el paso un poco pero lo suficiente como para dejar al rubio a un metro de distancia. Cuando entraron a la universidad Sasori fue a donde estaban sus amigos así que Deidara hizo lo mismo estaba tan feliz que no lo noto o no le dio importancia el hecho de que Sasori no quisiera tomar su mano y que tampoco camino a su lado estaba demasiado feliz para darle importancia a eso

-eh? Porque tan feliz Dei- pregunto un doncel peliblanco de ojos color lila de nombre Mangetsu

-si suelta la sopa Tobi quiere saber – dijo un joven de cabello azabache de nombre Obito que siempre se llamaba así mismo Tobi y solía hablar en tercera persona

-no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que me acaba de pasar hmp- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa que tenía desde que llego y que parecía no podía haber nada que pueda borrarla

-deja de hacer lago el cuento y dinos ya- se quejaba Mangetsu por la lentitud de su amigo para contar que era lo que le hacía tan feliz

-si dilo anda dilo Tobi se muere de la curiosidad- decía Obito zarandeando un poco a su rubio amigo

-tengo novio y es nada más y nada menos que Sasori no Akasuna hmp- dijo el rubio dando saltitos de felicidad.

Mangetsu cambio su cara de felicidad a una de asombro y preocupación igual que Obito amos se miraron porque habían escuchado cosas que no eran para nada buenas de Sasori

-que pasa no les parece increíblemente genial que Sasori sea mi novio hmp- dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos con una ceja alzada

-sabes Dei somos tus amigos por lo menos yo no te pienso mentir la verdad Sasori no me da buena espina- dijo el peliblanco un poco serio

-oooh si! es cierto Deidara-sempai Sasori no Akasuna nunca dura más de dos meses con sus parejas y ademas no termina bien con ellos o ellas al parecer no es un muy buen prospecto que digamos es nuestro deber como tus amigos decirte porque no queremos que te haga daño- dijo Obito muy seguro de sus palabras

-no lo creo de seguro son rumores y chismes Sasori no podría ser así de ninguna manera me niego a creer eso hmp- dijo el rubio algo molesto por los comentarios que hicieron sus amigos

-pero Dei no decimos solo por decir- se defendió el peliblanco

-te lo decimos por tu bien Deidara-sempai- dijo el azabache con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa

-ustedes son felices juntos porque yo no puedo serlo con Sasori ¿eh? Hmp- dijo el rubio molesto

-Dei… mira sabes que, haz lo que se te venga en gana pero si ese te hace algo conste que te lo advertimos- dijo el peliblanco cruzando sus brazos

-no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dice mi Mangetsu pero no será fácil hacerte cambiar de opinión Deidara-san-dijo Obito tomando por la cintura Mangetsu y dándole un beso en la mejilla –pero como dice mi Mangetsu nosotros ya te advertimos- dijo Obito con un tono ya no tan infantil como en un principio

-sí, sí aja lo que ustedes digan hmp- dijo el rubio restándole importancia a lo que sus amigos le advertían

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mientras tanto Sasori hablaba con sus amigos sobre los planes que tenia con el rubio

-no será difícil el muy iluso esta que babea por mi- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa de medio lado

-no deberías confiarte tanto eh oído que ese rubio tiene un carácter muy fuerte- dijo un doncel de cabellera larga y negra de nombre Orochimaru

-es cierto será mejor que no te confíes tanto Sasori- dijo un joven de cabellera igualmente larga y negra solo que con unas cuantas puntas levantadas, de nombre Madara

-ja' eso es lo que ustedes dicen pero no vieron como estaba casi babeando cuando me vio y qué decir de qué muy apenas si se le entendía lo que decía solo balbuceaba- se burlaba descaradamente Sasori del rubio

-lo que tu digas Saso-chan- dijo Orochimaru cruzando sus brazos

-hmp- Madara solo rodo sus ojos por lo presumido que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo

-ya lo verán llevare a ese rubio a la cama en menos de una semana- decía el pelirrojo muy seguro de sí mismo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión de los Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

El día había transcurrido lento pero en fin ya están en casa Deidara corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto a Kushina le pareció bastante raro que desde que llego estuviera enfrascado en el celular cosa no muy normal en Deidara y qué decir de lo raramente feliz que se encontraba Gaara normalmente es muy serio pero desde que llego no paraba de hablar sonreír y Naruto bueno por lo menos el estaba normal con su habitual sonrisa y hablando de lo bien que había ido el día por lo menos uno de ellos estaba normal ya después les preguntaría que era lo que traían sus donceles.

Gaara estaba en su cuarto buscando que se pondría para la cena en casa de los Uchiha sacó distintos conjuntos y los puso en la cama para tratar de decidirse por uno hasta que comenzaron a golpear la puerta de su cuarto

-adelante- dijo Gaara son apartar la vista de los distintos conjuntos de ropa que tenía en su cama

-hola hermanito ¿qué tanto haces?- pregunto Naruto acostándose en la cama de su hermano en el espacio que estaba libre de ropa

-solo escojo lo que llevaré para la cena en casa de los Uchiha- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-oye se puede saber porque estás tan feliz dattebayo- pregunto el rubio posando sus manos en la nuca

Gaara se puso rojo con solo recordar lo que había pasado así que le mostro la pulsera a su hermano

-ah? ¿Quién te la dio? dattebayo- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de su hermano para observar más detenidamente la pulsera

-me la dio Sai – dijo el pelirrojo

-eh? Entonces ¿qué? ya son tu sabes… novios – dijo el rubio viendo como su hermano solo asentía con la cabeza – creo que tendré una laaarga platica con él dattebayo– dijo el rubio con malicia

-Naruto… - el pelirrojo vio desafiante a su hermano

-está bien solo le advertiré que si te hace algo la pagara muy caro dattebayo- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-se defenderme Naruto ademas si él me hace algo creo que bastara con que yo le dé un escarmiento ¿no?-dijo Gaara también sonriendo

-jajaja si es así entonces creo que unas semanas en el hospital es suficiente escarmiento – dijo el rubio riendo

Comenzaron a reír alegremente hasta que Deidara entro para saber que era tan divertido

-espero que no se estén burlando de mi hmp- dijo el doncel mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado

-claro que no onii-sama dattebayo- dijo el rubio menor viendo con una sonrisa a su hermano

-no, nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacer algo así onii-sama- dijo el pelirrojo

-como si no los conociera hmp- dijo el doncel mayor – si no se reían de mí entonces ¿de quién? Hmp- dijo el rubio Deidara sentándose en otro espacio libre de ropa

-de que si Sai le hace algo a Gaara irá al hospital unas cuantas semanas dattebayo- dijo el rubio menor

-ah? Y ¿porqué Sai le haría algo a Gaara?- pregunto el doncel mayor cruzando sus piernas en la cama

- porque Sai y Gaara son novios dattebayo- dijo Naruto como si nada

-eh? que escondidito lo tenias Gaara hmp- dijo el doncel mayor

-me lo pidió hoy – dijo Gaara cruzando sus brazos cerrando los ojos

-con razón no saliste al receso jajaja se me hacía muy raro que tu no salieras a comer dattebayo- dijo el rubio menor riendo

-te lo pido en el receso que lindo como le contestaste- dijo el doncel mayor posando su cara entre sus manos y mirando con mucha atención a Gaara

- so-solo le dije que si- dijo Gaara, claro que no les iba decir que se desmayo y luego lo beso no señor no tenían sus hermanos porque saber algo tan "vergonzoso"

-solo le dijiste si no te le abalanzaste o no se algo mas hmp- dijo el doncel mayor en la misma posición

-n-no porque tendría que haber hecho alguna otra cosa – dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso

- onii-sama cuando Gaara le dijo que si Sai le dio la linda pulsera que trae puesta dattebayo- dijo el rubio señalado la muñeca del pelirrojo donde posaba la pulserita

-quiero verla hmp – Deidara jaloneo al doncel menor para observar la pulsera- que detallazo mira que ponerle hasta tu nombre que lindo hmp- dijo el doncel mayor pasando sus dedos encima de la plaquita que llevaba el nombre de su hermano menor- ahora que poniendo atención que es este desorden que tienes aquí- dijo el doncel mayor señalando el montón de ropa que Gaara tenía en su cama

-es que no se que llevar para la cena de esta noche en casa de los Uchiha- dijo Gaara con una mueca de disgusto

- yo te ayudo hmp- el doncel empezó a revolver buscando un conjunto que le quedara bien

-yo iré a darme un baño- dijo el rubio menor saliendo del cuarto dejando a sus hermanos eligiendo ropa

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión de los Uchiha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Cuando Sai y Sasuke llegaron de la escuela se encerraron cada quien en su cuarto, Sai comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno a Gaara, estaba tan feliz de que el pelirrojo lo correspondiera; Sasuke por su lado estaba bobeando con su celular en manos, viendo una fotos que le tomo al rubio cuando este se descuidaba, estaba tan concentrado observando las fotos que no se dio cuenta de que Itachi entro a su habitación

-¿qué tanto haces Sasuke?- dijo Itachi sentado en una silla que Sasuke tenía cerca de su cama

-ah? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el doncel saliendo de su ensoñación cerrando rápidamente su celular

-yo acabo de entrar tu que tanto hacías pensé que estarías como loco buscando que ponerte para cuando llegue Naruto- dijo el moreno mayor señalando el reloj – tienes dos horas para arreglarte la cena es a las 7 y tu aun con el uniforme- dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya son las 5? Demonios debo darme prisa como pude olvidarlo- dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo al closet para buscar algo adecuado para la cena

-¿y así piensas impresionar a Naruto? hay Sasuke que haremos contigo- dijo el moreno mayor sin moverse de su lugar

Sasuke solo miro con enojo a su hermano y siguió buscando algo adecuado

-mira quien lo dice no creo que quieras que Deidara te vea así – dijo el azabache señalando a su hermano

Itachi se puso de pie y salió corriendo a darse un baño para después vestirse adecuadamente, Sasuke lo rio por la manera en la que su hermano salió tal parece que estaba tan concentrado en molestarlo con Naruto que se olvido de que Deidara también vendría

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Ya eran la 8 la cena había estado muy bien los adultos conversaban en la sala mientras que en otra habitación como era costumbre Sasuke y Naruto protagonizaban una pelea sin sentido y tanto Sai como Gaara estaban de espectadores riendo por los insultos carentes de creatividad que se lanzaban, Deidara desde que había llegado estaba tan concentrado mandando mensajes a Sasori que no se percato de que Itachi lo observaba desde que llego y no apartaba su vista de él.

-jóvenes los adultos los esperan en la sala- una mujer de la servidumbre llamo su atención para que se dirigieran a la sala donde esperaban los adultos para dar la noticia a sus hijos mayores

Llegaron y se acomodaron en los sillones de la amplia sala esperando escuchar él porque de la cena

-hijos como ya saben siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos de los Uchiha-dijo Kushina de lo más feliz viendo a sus hijos pero especialmente a Deidara

-pero no queremos que esto sea solo amistad así que después de pensarlo bien hemos decido que para que ahora podamos todos ser familia lo mejor será que tu Itachi y tu Deidara se casen- dijo Mikoto viendo alternamente a los chicos

Por un momento Itachi se sentía tan dichoso, mira que sus padres decidieran casarlo precisamente con el doncel del que estaba enamorado desde hace años, pero ese no era el caso de Deidara que se puso de pie

-esto es una broma ¿verdad? hmp- dijo el doncel mayor un poco incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar

-no Deidara, no es un broma- sentenció Kushina algo seria a su hijo

-pues están muy equivocados si creen que lo voy a aceptar yo tengo novio y no lo pienso dejar- después de decir eso Deidara salió furioso dejando boquiabiertos a todos pero en especial dejando a un Itachi con el corazón hecho pedazos

Kushina y Minato se disculparon por la actitud de su hijo, mientras que Itachi se fue a su cuarto estaba muy triste al parecer Deidara no sentía lo mismo que el, se asomo por la ventana y observo al rubio que maldecía la decisión que sus padres habían tomado sin su consentimiento se veía que estaba furioso, Itachi siguió observando hasta que no pudo más y se rompió en llanto, no quería que Deidara estuviera con él porque sus padres se lo impusieron quería que el rubio estuviera con el por gusto pero parecía que eso no cabía dentro de lo posible.

Mientras Deidara seguía maldiciendo su suerte, su celular comenzó a sonar lo que lo saco de su rabieta por un momento olvido tu odio pero una pregunta llego a su mente le decía o no a Sasori que sus padres lo habían comprometido algo tonto seria mencionarle eso pero y si Sasori se enteraba por alguien más y lo dejaba por no ser sincero con él, Deidara se encontraba en un dilema bastante difícil

Sasuke observo como su hermano mayor se retiro triste así que se puso de pie para ver como se encontraba subió a la planta alta y se paro en la puerta de la recamara de Itachi y escucho como su hermano estaba llorando, respiro hondo y entro para poder consolarlo o por lo menos decir algo que le pudiera ayudar a su hermano a sentirse mejor, abrió la puerta y observo a su hermano llorar sé hacerlo lentamente y lo abrazo, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de muestras de afecto pero por cómo se encontraba su hermano haría una excepción

-lo siento mucho Itachi- dijo el doncel sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano mayor


	3. oO Cap- 3- sorpresas Oo

°oO°~ Capitulo 3.- sorpresas ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ POV Sasuke ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Una canción que conozco de memoria empezó a escucharse así que aun con los ojos cerrados tome mi celular y apague la alarma, abrí los ojos y como ya era costumbre en mi comencé a buscar una carpeta en especifico en mi celular cuando la encontré lo único que podía hacer era contener mis ganas de babear por cierto rubio que aparece en todas y cada una de esas fotos como era de esperarse una sonrisa de estúpido se coló en mi cara *suspiro* me levante con pesadez y fui directo al baño para mojar mi cara y despertar del todo

Estoy frente a ese espejo de nuevo aturdiéndome y preguntándome que rayos tengo que no puedo llamar la atención de ningún varón, realmente no quiero que todos me pongan atención solo quiero la atención de cierto rubio idiota de ojos azules, que tiene un cuerpazo que AAAH! Sasuke no pienses cochinadas ok, ok, ok ¡ya! tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto, tengo que idear un plan para acercarme tan si quiera un poquito a él pero ¿Cómo me acerco a él sin que comencemos a pelear por cosas sin sentido? AAAH! Esto es desesperante creo que mejor me arreglo para la escuela ya después pensare en algo para acercarme a Naruto sin que yo lo golpee o peleemos por una tontería maldición porque tenía yo que ser un tsundere y el un idiota *suspiro* mejor me visto rápido o no alcanzare a desayunar

Estúpidas calcetas porque tienen que ser tan largas bueno por lo menos no tengo que usar falda como las chicas, solo una estúpida boina, y un ridículo chaleco que para acabarla el mío me queda grande le eh dicho a mi madre que lo arregle pero creo que tendré que comprar otro a mi medida, ahora solo cepillare un mi cabello y estaré listo

Iba a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina pero mire hacia donde está el cuarto de mi hermano ¡DEMONIOS! Estaba tan concentrado en mí y mis estúpidos sentimientos que olvide lo mal que la está pasando Itachi tal vez deba ir a ver cómo está, bien que mal es mi hermano y aunque yo nunca lo voy a admitir lo quiero y le agradezco que siempre ah estado para mí cuando lo necesite o cuando quería que alguien me escuchara

Entre cerciorándome de no hacer mucho ruido y ahí está mi hermano en la cama creo que aun está dormido me acerco a paso lento a su cama y lo veo en su cara aun se puede notar que estuvo llorando no me gusta verlo así tampoco me gusta que me moleste pero prefiero que me moleste a verlo así definitivamente tendré que hacer algo creo que ya sé que hare pero primero tengo que despertarlo no puede faltar a la universidad solo por haber sido rechazado por un doncel idiota que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo increíble que él es.

-¡ITACHI LEVANTA TU TRASERO DE ESA CAMA Y DATE UNA BUENA DUCHA!- la verdad no tenía pensado gritarle pero creo que así despertara más rápido ¿no?

-mmm ¿para qué quieres que me levante y me bañe?- me contesto sin abrir los ojos, aun se escucha mal rayos, claro no esperaba que de la noche a la mañana ya no se sintiera así de mal

-en primera tienes que ir a la universidad y si no te das prisa llegaras tarde, en segunda no me gusta verte así de deprimido y en tercera si no te levantas de ahí no me importara lo terriblemente mal que te sientas de que te saco a patadas de esa cama lo hare- le dije, me preocupa en verdad que si

-quisiera ver como intentas sacarme de esta cama porque yo no tengo pensado salir de ella- dijo dándome la espalda, ok la verdad no quería llegar a esto pero él se lo busco

Di unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar algo de impulso y corrí con todas mis ganas y señoras y señores lo tire de la cama hmp le dije que lo haría si no se levantaba, ahora está el piso sobándose la cabeza que de gracias que no lo empuje con más ganas porque si no ahora estaría inconsciente

-entonces que decías hermano- le dije burlándome de el

-tu ganas me daré una ducha y bajare a desayunar-trato de darme una sonrisa aunque no le salió del todo bien

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas del baño y bajes a desayunar no me importa llegar a tarde a la escuela- le dije y me cruce de brazos y me senté en su cama

Y cumplí me quede ahí hasta que salió listo para bajar a desayunar

-oye enserio no te miento me deprime verte así se que en verdad te gusta Deidara pero dime ¿te darás por vencido así de fácil? Me decepcionas bastante si es que piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados- le dije tal vez me falto algo de tacto pero ese tipo de cosas no se me dan muy bien

Itachi paró en seco y me abrazo la verdad no entendía él porque de ese abrazo tan repentino

-gracias hermano creo que tienes razón- dijo pero aun no me suelta ok esto es más que suficiente

-¿quisieras soltarme ya?- la verdad quería que me soltara ya me empezaba a apretar con fuerza

- no- fue lo único que dijo ok esto empieza a ser demasiado molesto

-sabes lo que pasara si no me sueltas ¿verdad?- le dije trate de sonar intimidante

-está bien- cuando dijo eso me soltó pero me dio un beso en la frente

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dije limpiando sus babas de mi frente

-solo fue gracias en todo el sentido de la palabra- después de que dijo eso entramos a la cocina

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Como perdí mucho tiempo en subir el ánimo de Itachi apenas si alcance a desayunar, pero por lo menos no llegamos tarde

Camine por el corredor de la escuela hasta llegar al salón y con la mirada comencé a buscar a cierto idiota pero solo vi a su hermano y en su lugar ya estaba su mochila, así que solo camine directamente a mi lugar y saque un cuaderno y comencé a dibujar hasta que empezaron a hacer alboroto y levante la vista y lo que vi no me gusto nada

Naruto estaba llegando y estaba tomado de la mano de mi "mejor amiga" Shion, apreté fuerte la mandíbula cuando Naruto la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla y justo cuando pensé que no podía estar más molesto le hicieron a Naruto una pregunta que incluso yo también pensé

-Ey Naruto, ¿Shion y tu son novios?- pregunto un pelinegro con un corte de cabello tipo tazón, de nombre Rock Lee

-si- cuando dijo eso salí más que enfadado del salón y no me importo que todos se me quedaran viendo

No tenia porque salir así después de todo Naruto y yo no somos nada pero Shion era mi mejor amiga ella sabía muy bien que me gusta Naruto, entre al baño y me encerré en uno que estaba desocupado no supe cómo o desde que momento empecé a llorar quise engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que eran lagrimas de coraje pero ni yo me tragaba ese cuento me dolía la traición de mi "amiga" ¿porque tenía que salir con Naruto? ¡KAMI! Hay tantos chicos en la escuela y ella mejor que nadie sabe que yo amo a Naruto desde hace muchos años

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?- escuche la voz de Kiba del otro lado de la puerta

-si no te preocupes no es nada- le dije

-no sé porque pero no me convences ¿quisieras abrir la puerta? Digo si no es nada como tú dices- dijo note la preocupación en su voz

-está bien – seque las lagrimas que escapaban y le abrí la puerta

Kiba solo suspiro y me abrazo

-está bien puedes llorar, el timbre sonó hace unos minutos y no hay nadie que pueda verte o escucharte- me dijo con tranquilidad pero sin dejar de abrazarme

No era algo que quisiera hacer pero llore en los brazos de mi amigo la verdad le agradezco que estuviera ahí conmigo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Era hora del descanso y la verdad no tenía intenciones de salir estaba aun en mi asiento guardando los cuadernos que tenía afuera, estaba poniendo atención a mi alrededor pero no despegaba la vista de la mochila y sentí como alguien se sentó en la butaca que estaba frente a la mía cuando levante la vista vi unos ojos azules que me observaban curiosos cualquier otro día me hubiese puesto feliz pero hoy no era ese día estaba molesto y triste, así que solo ignore su presencia y seguí con lo mío, el no dijo nada cuando termine saque mi bentou aun ignorando la presencia de Naruto que no dejaba de mirarme la verdad esto ya me estaba molestando bastante pero no se lo iba a hacer saber

-¿no vas a salir a comer afuera?- pregunto

-no- dije antes de probar un bocado

No volvió a decir nada solo me observaba hasta que ya no pude mas

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TANTO ME VEZ!?-le grite pues ya me tenia harto

-nada-dijo sonriendo de lo más tranquilo

-si no te importa quisiera estar solo así que lárgate y no me molestes- le dije ahora en un tono medio

-si me importa dattebayo ¿qué tienes? - dijo mirándome fijamente

-estoy molesto por lo que tu hermano le hizo a Itachi- la verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-creo que Deidara no se ah dado cuenta de lo que Itachi siente por él… por lo menos yo eh visto la manera en la que tu hermano observa al mío dattebayo- dijo pero ahora mira hacia afuera

-tu hermano es un idiota… igual que tu- lo ultimo lo dije muy bajito

-creo que si tienes razón dattebayo- dijo sonriendo

-claro que tengo razón dobe- le dije y seguí comiendo

Naruto seguía observando hacia a fuera estaba muy pensativo

-ya sé que haremos dattebayo- dijo y casi me ahogo con un trozo de comida porque me asusto – lo siento- dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda mientras yo tosía por el trozo de comida que pase casi entero

-¡DOBE NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ CASI ME AHOGO!- le grite apenas me repuse de casi ahogarme

-lo siento, no era mi intención dattebayo- dijo sobándose la nuca

-¿a que te referías con "ya sé lo que haremos"?- la verdad no entendía a que venía eso de repente

-tengo una idea para hacer que mi hermano y tu hermano estén juntos dattebayo- acerco su rostro al mío pero sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿no sabes que es el espacio personal? Y ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió?- le dije empujándolo

-jeje lo siento… ah pero para hacer esto voy a necesitar tu ayuda dattebayo- dijo sentándose y mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta

-¿qué pretendes hacer?-le pregunte

-necesito información de tu hermano cosas que le gusten y así y creo que entre tú y Sai, tú eres el que habla más con el dattebayo-dijo y me sorprendió y me dio curiosidad

-¿para qué quieres saber que le gusta a mi hermano?-pregunte

-porque entre Gaara y yo, yo soy el que habla más con Deidara y conozco lo que le gusta y cosas así y creo que si le reunimos los gustos de los dos y buscamos las cosas que tienen en común podremos ayudarlos bueno más bien tendríamos con que convencer a Deidara que Itachi es la persona más apropiada para el- dijo, me sorprendió que él estuviera de acuerdo de que su hermano y el mío debían estar juntos

-bueno a Itachi le gusta leer, su comida favorita son las bolas de arroz y los dangos, le gusta salir a caminar por la tarde, aunque se ve serio siempre está de buen humor, es un cursi le gustan las tonterías del romance y las novelas de misterio pero lo que más le gusta es tu hermano y claro fastidiarme- le dije

-valla sí que conoces a tu hermano dattebayo- dijo –solo trata de averiguar mas y me lo dices para comenzar a comparar y poder idear algo- cuando termino de hablar se puso de pie- bueno te dejare solo no porque yo quiera la verdad tengo hambre dattebayo jeje- se rasco la nuca y salió del salón.

Me sorprendió bastante que pudiéramos haber hablado bien sin pelear, insultarnos o cualquiera de las tonterías que hacemos cuando estamos juntos pero lo que también me sorprendió fue que él quería que mi hermano y el suyo estuvieran juntos, bueno por lo menos podre ayudar a Itachi a que este con el idiota de Deidara y por otro lado podre estar cerca de Naruto si Shion no respetó que a mí, me gustara Naruto yo no respetare el hecho de que ella sea su novia.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin POV Sasuke ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Naruto se dirigía hacia la cafetería tenía hambre y ademas quería hablar con Shion. Cuando llego a la cafetería pidió un ramen instantáneo y después se fue a sentar al lugar en el que estaba su "novia"

-¿qué tal te fue con él?- le pregunto Shion

-bien por lo menos no peleamos como otras veces- dijo el rubio suspirando con tranquilidad

-me alegra mucho ahora solo seguiremos con esta farsa hasta que tenga lista la fase dos de mi plan jiji- le dijo la rubia sonriendo a Naruto

-espero que esa fase dos de tu plan este lista pronto dattebayo- dijo el rubio

Comenzaron a reír y a platicar sobre todas las cosas que tenían en mente para llevar a cabo su plan "maléfico" o como ellos les gustaba llamarlo "operación NS"

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

El día escolar por si solo es muy estresante pero ahora ya había terminado la jornada estudiantil y ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar un poco de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la escuela.

Llego y se encerró en su cuarto y se arrojo a la cama fue un día bastante pesado pero el solo hecho de recordar a su adorado pelinegro lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás, ansiaba que ya fuera sábado porque Sai lo invito a al cine, miro su muñeca para ver la esclava que su lindo pelinegro le había regalado, se levanto de golpe y salió de su habitación para buscar a su padre.

Bajo a la sala y su madre estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una novela

-má ¿sabes donde esta papá?-pregunto el doncel menor acercándose a su madre

-está en el despacho ¿para qué lo quieres amor?-pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja

-es que quiero preguntarle algo- dijo el doncel apunto de marcharse

-ven- dijo dejando su libro en la mesita de centro moviendo sus manos haciendo un ademan para que se acercara el menor

-¿para qué?- dijo el doncel alzando una ceja pero con una sonrisa

-solo ven hijo- palmeo sus piernas indicándole que se sentara en ellas

-mamá no soy un bebé para sentarme en tus piernas- dijo el doncel sentándose a un lado de su madre

-para mí siempre serás mi bebé aunque tengas novio, aunque te cases y tengas hijos siempre serás mi bebé dattebane-dijo la pelirroja poniendo la cabeza del doncel en sus piernas acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de su hijo

-entonces ¿aunque tenga 30 años siempre seré tu bebé?-pregunto el doncel con los ojos cerrados dejándose mimar por su madre

-así es dattebane-dijo la pelirroja riendo- pero supongo que no podre evitar que alguien quiera quitarme a mi bebé ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-¿quién te lo dijo?-dijo el doncel aun con los ojos cerrados ahora ya sabía a dónde iba todo eso

-amm un pajarito de color amarillo de ojos azules- dijo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del doncel

-ah y que sonido hacia ese pajarito hacia hmp o hacia dattebayo- dijo el menor riendo y abriendo los ojos viendo divertido a su madre

-ahora que me acuerdo bien eran dos pajaritos, los dos amarillos y uno hacia hmp y el otro dattebayo- dijo la pelirroja riendo y también haciendo que el menor empezara a reír-me alegra que Sai y tu sean novios hijo pero sabes aun no quiero nietos ¿eh? así que dile a Sai que abstinencia hasta los veinte años- dijo la pelirroja seria pero luego se soltó a reír cuando vio como su hijo comenzaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate

-hay mamá que cosas dices- dijo el doncel sin moverse de donde estaba y sin dejar de reír

-puedo saber ¿qué es lo que lo que le quieres preguntar a tu padre?-dijo la pelirroja pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de su hijo

-es que Sai me dio esta esclava-levanto su mano y la señalo- y pues me invito el sábado al cine y yo quería darle algo así de lindo ese día- dijo mirando a su madre- y quería preguntarle a papá si me podía decir que le puedo regalar bueno como él es hombre supuse que podría decirme algo que le pueda gustar- dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos

-pues tal vez un anillo o una cadena pero con el nombre de él estaría bien- dijo Minato que estuvo escuchando toda conversación entre su esposa y su hijo

-¿cuánto llevas ahí?- pregunto la pelirroja rodando los ojos y riendo

-solo desde que comenzaron a hablar- dijo sentándose a un lado de Kushina

-es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿sabías?- dijo la pelirroja riendo

-pero no está mal cuando se trata de mi mujer y mi hijo – dijo el rubio abrazando a Kushina y revolviendo el cabello del doncel- que hacemos aquí hay que ir a buscar ese regalo es martes pero los días se van rápido-dijo poniéndose de pie

-está bien pero puedo quitarme el uniforme tan siquiera- dijo el doncel riendo y corriendo hacia su habitación

-anda ve cámbiate y yo iré por mi bolso- dijo la pelirroja

-y yo voy a sacar el auto-dijo el rubio


	4. oO Cap 4- CitaOo

°oO°~ Capitulo 4.- cita ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión de los Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sábado por la mañana Naruto no ha dejado de pensar en Sasuke y el plan de Shion. Él sabe perfectamente que Shion y Sasuke son muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho y conociendo a Sasuke lo más seguro es que se sentiría traicionado e incluso le declararía la guerra a Shion y él no se salvaría de seguro ahora Sasuke lo miraría con odio y ¡Aaaah! Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio con esto del plan de Shion que siendo sinceros no sabía si se de verdad se daría como ellos lo tenían planeado.

Naruto se levanto para ir a hablar con Deidara si bien no avanzaba con el plan de Shion por lo menos avanzaría con el plan de unir a Deidara y a Itachi. Toco la puerta un par de veces antes de escuchar un está abierto de su hermano.

Entro sonriendo y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras observaba a su hermano sentado frente al peinador cepillando su larga cabellera.

-a que se debe el honor de tu visita tan temprano hmp-el rubio mayor sonrió y Naruto vio su sonrisa que se reflejaba en el espejo

-solo quería ver a mi hermano mayor favorito dattebayo-rio el rubio menor

-ja'-se burlo el rubio mayor-yo diría que venias a fastidiar desde temprano a tu hermano mayor "favorito" hm-hizo el ademan de las comillas lo que le saco una sonrisa al rubio menor

-bueno tal vez un poquito dattebayo je'-el rubio menor se dejo caer por completo en la cama de su hermano

-oye acabo de acomodar mi cama hm-dijo el rubio mayor con falso enojo

-oye Dei ¿por qué no aceptaste casarte con Itachi?- pregunto serio el rubio menor

El mayor suspiro-no me digas que tu también estás de acuerdo con ellos hm-el rubio mayor dejo el cepillo y se puso de pie-no tengo nada en contra de Itachi es solo que todos los Uchiha son unos amargados y no me sorprendería que el también lo fuera-se acostó a un lado de Naruto

-pero tú no lo has tratado del todo onii-san-el rubio menor observaba el techo del cuarto del mayor-que tal si no es como tú piensas- giro su rostro par observar al rubio mayor

Deidara dio un largo suspiro-tal vez tengas razón pero yo no siento nada por él sería muy cruel solo aceptar casarme con él hm-el mayor cerró los ojos-además que tal si él tampoco siente nada por mi hmp...-el rubio mayor seguía con los ojos cerrados-y como dije en la cena yo tengo novio y no lo quiero dejar hmp-el rubio mayor abrió los ojos y observo a su hermano

-ahora que lo mencionas ¿quién es? – el rubio observo con curiosidad a su hermano

-se llama Sasori no Akasuna y es un chico de la universidad hm-el mayor volvió su vista al techo

-¿cómo es?-pregunto el rubio menor

-es alto, sus ojos son de color café cenizo, su cabello es de un rojo más opaco que el de mamá o Gaara y es muy lindo hm-el rubio mayor no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente mientras describía a su novio

-y ¿no se ah propasado contigo?-Naruto no pudo evitar que esa pregunta saliera de su boca

Deidara dudo por un momento pero negó con la cabeza (no le diría a su hermano sobre los "besitos" que de daba con Sasori o que de repente al pelirrojo se le iba la mano)

-onii-san porque no intentaste tratar más a Itachi tal vez te agrade y descubras que no es amargado como tú crees-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie

-tal vez lo haga hm-dijo el rubio mayor en un susurro apenas audible que para Naruto paso desapercibido

Naruto bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, bajo casi de par en par los escalones y cuando entro a la cocina entro a Gaara con una cara de desvelo removiendo su cuchara en el plato del cereal con desgane

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?-pregunto el rubio sentándose para quedar frente a su hermano

-estoy nervioso-el pelirrojo no dejo de mover la cuchara que se encontraba sumida en el cereal

-hoy es tu cita con Sai ¿verdad?- el rubio apoyo cara entre sus manos sin dejar de observar al menor

El pelirrojo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y el rubio solo suspiro

-te voy a ayudar pero primero que nada te levantas de esa silla y ve a tu cama y duerme un poco no iras durmiéndote, después yo te iré a despertar para que te des un buen baño y te puedas arreglar y estés fresco y muy radiante para tu cita dattebayo-el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar a "rastras" de la cocina a Gaara-no deberías ponerte nervioso entiendo que es tu primera cita pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien dattebayo-entraron a la habitación de pelirrojo y Naruto dejo a su hermano para que repusiera las horas de sueño perdidas

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Gaara estaba caminando aun algo nervioso porque se dirigía hacia el cine en donde sería su cita con Sai. Estaba a unos cuantos metros del cine cuando unos brazos lo atraparon.

-hola Gaa-chan-le dijo la persona que lo abrazaba

-quieres soltarme idiota-dijo el pelirrojo con odio

-no deberías enojarte conmigo yo solo te querías saludar-dijo con resentimiento fingido

-pues solo saluda y no me abraces así, no sé quién te has creído-dijo secamente el pelirrojo

-Gaa-chan tu definitivamente no cambias ¿verdad?-el chico no soltaba a Gaara del abrazo

-te dije que me sueltes-dijo el pelirrojo con una venita saltada en la sien

-acaso ¿vas a ver a alguien? Gaa-chan-dijo el chico sin intenciones de soltar al menor

-te he dicho una y mil veces que odio que me llamen Gaa-chan y ¿Qué? Si voy a ver a alguien eso no es algo que te importe-dijo el pelirrojo ahora empezando a moverse bruscamente para soltarse del agarre del otro chico

-entonces ¿es cierto que tienes novio Gaa-chan?-dijo con deje de burla el chico

Gaara estaba más que molesto así que con un movimiento brusco se zafo del chico y de paso lo dejo en el suelo se acerco a él lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo miro con odio levanto un puño para darle de lleno en el rostro cuando agarraron su muñeca deteniendo el golpe que iba con toda la intención del mundo hacia ese chico, Gaara volteo para ver quién era el salvador del idiota que tenía en el suelo y se topo con unos ojos negros que lo veían con dulzura y que le pedían que se detuviera y no armara un alboroto, el pelirrojo soltó al chico y se puso de pie a ah un lado de Sai

-¿Qué te hizo Gaa-chan? tú no eres así de agresivo solo porque si-el moreno observaba al pelirrojo

-el sabe que odio que me digan Gaa-chan y no paraba de decirlo ademas de que le dije que me soltara y no lo hacia él se lo busco-se justifico el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y girando el rostro fingiendo enojo

Sai le dedico una mirada asesina al chico que ahora se había puesto de pie

-Kabuto sabes que a Gaara le molesta que le llamen Gaa-chan-el moreno aun observaba con cierto odio al chico de gafas

-hmp, pero no le molesta que tu le digas así o que lo abraces-la voz peligris sonó muy sarcástica y burlona

-escúchame bien Gaara es "mi" novio y si intentas propasarte con él te las veras conmigo-el tono del moreno era serio igual que su semblante

-aaah entonces tu eres el novio de esa preciosura-el pelirgis le dedico una mirada pervertida al menor-cuídalo bien Sai-kun-dicho eso Kabuto se fue caminando tranquilamente

-de verdad ¿no te hizo nada?-pregunto el moreno observando al pelirrojo que solo asintió avergonzado

Sai observo al pelirrojo y le dedico una sonrisa, que provoco un sonrojo en el menor

-entonces… ¿nos vámonos ya?-pregunto el pelirrojo aun sonrojado

-está bien-el pelinegro tomo la manos del doncel y entraron al cine

La película fue entretenida y cuando termino Sai invito a Gaara a dar una vuelta al parque y por supuesto el pelirrojo no se hizo del rogar, caminaron un largo rato hasta que se sentaron en una banquita a observar la linda puesta de sol.

-espero que te la hayas pasado bien Gaa-chan-el pelinegro le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo

-cla-claro que si-Gaara tenía sus mejillas teñidas con un lindo tono rojo-antes de que se me olvide qui-quiero darte algo-el doncel saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita negra con un listón blanco adornaba, extendió su mano con la cajita en ella y se la ofreció a Sai.

-¿qué es?-pregunto el pelinegro tomando la cajita entre sus manos

-a-ábrelo e-es para ti-el pelirrojo agacho la cabeza avergonzado

Sai abrió la cajita y saco una cadena de oro blanco con su nombre de dije se sorprendió

-gracias Gaa-chan-el pelinegro tenía un ligero sonrojo pero siendo de piel tan pálida se notaba bastante

-¿te gusto?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista del suelo

-Gaara mírame-cuando el pelirrojo levanto el rostro unos labios se posaron en los suyos sorprendiéndolo al doncel estaba rojo hasta las orejas pero correspondiendo el beso de su adorado pelinegro

-entonces ¿eso fue un sí?-pregunto aun avergonzado el doncel

-si- sonrió el pelinegro entregándole la cadena a Gaara-pónmela tu-el pelinegro le dedico una linda sonrisa

Gaara desabrocho la cadena y rodeo con ella el cuello del moreno estaba por abrocharla cuando nuevamente Sai lo beso en un dulce beso en el que solo había cariño y amor, Gaara abrocho la cadenita pero dejo sus abrazos alrededor del cuello de su novio mientras que el moreno poso sus manos en las caderas del doncel, siguieron así un buen rato hasta que notaron lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a casa

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sai acompaño a Gaara hasta su casa no sin antes disculparse por haber llegado tan tarde, Kushina y Minato sabían muy bien que el menor de los Uchiha no tenia malas intenciones con su "bebé" así simplemente asintieron comprensivos, incluso lo invitaron a cenar pero el moreno explico que tenía que llegar a su casa

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban comiendo helados sentados en una mesita de la heladería

-como demonios me convenciste de venir aquí Sasuke-el pelinegro mayor observaba el vasito de nieve

-hmp no eres difícil de convencer-el azabache seguía con lo suyo (o sea seguir comiendo su helado)

°oO°oO°oO°~ Flash back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Itachi se encontraba tirado bocabajo en su cama cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y él solo levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba aunque no necesitaba hacerlo sabía muy bien quien era

-Ey Itachi aun estas en esa cama-dijo Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta tal y como Itachi hacía cuando lo iba a fastidiar

-¿qué quieres Sasuke?- el mayor dio un suspiro sin moverse

-mmm…- el azabache lo pensó un momento-un helado de vainilla-dijo el azabache

-entonces ve por uno-dijo el moreno mayor cerrado los ojos y acomodándose mejor

-no hay así que llévame a comprar uno-el azabache realmente no tenía muchas ganas de un helado pero todo sea por fastidiar a Itachi

-dile a papá que te lleve a comprar uno-el pelinegro le restaba importancia

-no, llévame tu-el azabache seguía observando desde la puerta a su hermano

-Sasuke… no te llevare-dijo el moreno mayor con desgane

-acaso quieres que te levante yo-Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente

-no te atreverías-dijo el moreno mayor observándolo otra vez

-¿no me crees capaz?-el azabache no quitaba su sonrisa

El moreno mayor dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie-está bien vamos-dijo el moreno derrotado

°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin Flash back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-¿Qué tal te va con Naruto?-pregunto el moreno mayor observando a su hermano

-es el mismo idiota que siempre-dijo el azabache menor frunciendo el ceño

-¿ahora que hizo?-el moreno se puso serio cuando vio el repentino cambio de humor de Sasuke

-tiene novia y no es cualquier chica es Shion-dijo el azabache triste con solo pensar en la traición de su mejor amiga

-espera que no Shion es tu mejor amiga-dijo el moreno algo desconcertado

-eso se supone-dijo agachando la mirada-ella lo sabía y aun así se hizo su novia-Sasuke seguía con su mirada hacia abajo

-pero el gran Sasuke Uchiha ¿se dará por vencido solo por eso?-Itachi apoyo su rostro entre sus manos

-hmp, claro que no… pero ya sé que es lo que hare-dijo Sasuke levantando la cabeza y con una sonrisa de medio lado

-no la mataras ¿cierto?-el moreno rio

-claro que no, hare algo aun mejor-el menor cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado


	5. oOCap5- la terquedad de DeidaraOo

°oO°~ Capitulo 5.-la terquedad de Deidara ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión de los Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

El despertador comenzó a sonar sacando sacándolo de su sueño abrió los ojos lentamente y un bostezo no se hizo esperar estiro sus brazos y piernas y se incorporo en su cama entre bostezos y pestañeos poco a poco comenzó a despertar del todo.

Ya estaba del todo despierto de puso de pie y comenzó a buscar que ropa llevaría ese día a la universidad una vez que ya tenía lo que llevaría ahora solo faltaba que se peinara.

Tomo su cabello entre sus manos y comenzó a pasar el cepillo con delicadeza por sus largos cabellos rubios, se hizo una media coleta como todos los días y dejo que los cabellos de su fleco cayeran por su cara tapando así la mitad de su rostro, se cepillo el cabello nuevamente y ahora si ya se encontraba listo para la universidad.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ POV Deidara ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina y me encontré con mi hermano Gaara y mi madre riendo y hablando muy entretenidos me detuve en la puerta y observe la escena la verdad es que Gaara no es muy expresivo y verlo sonreír es muy lindo en especial porque mi hermanito tiene una sonrisa hermosa y no entiendo porque se esmera en esconderla le agradezco a Sai que salga con él está más feliz y hablador

Cuando notaron mi presencia solo sonreí y me senté al lado de mamá para comenzar a desayunar pasaron los minutos y se hicieron presentes papá y Naruto.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa no se hicieron esperar los comentarios tontos y las risas por parte de mamá, papá y Gaara cuando se trata de hacer o decir tonterías nadie mejor que Naruto y yo.

Somos una familia que disfruta de los momentos de convivencia y de la compañía entre nosotros lo que sería todo lo contrario de los Uchiha que son unos amargados, mandones, y que no saben disfrutar el rato agradable que se puede pasar con la familia ellos no hacen bromas en la comida y si alguien hiciera cometarios como los que hacemos Naruto y yo me lo puedo imaginar recibiendo un severo castigo por interrumpir los alimentos de los demás con algo absurdo y sin sentido

No entiendo él porque de que mis padres me comprometieran y con Itachi entre él y yo realmente la diferencia es abismal.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Siendo sincero no entiendo como la comunicación entre Sasori y yo no es para nada algo importante apenas llego al parque donde siempre nos vemos y para cuando me doy cuenta soy presa de él, estamos a unos día de cumplir un mes y yo no podría sentirme más feliz pero si antes sentía que Sasori iba muy rápido en nuestra relación ahora parece no importarle lo descarado que se a comportado últimamente, podría ser una estupidez pero por lo menos yo no tengo intenciones de ir más allá en mi relación con Sasori, se que lo que pienso es anticuado y tal vez hasta yo sea el único que cree en eso de llegar puro al matrimonio.

En fin tengo tantas cosas en mente que no se qué hare, tengo miedo de preguntar si el matrimonio arreglado sigue en pie agradecería que mi madre dijera que no pero creo que le preguntare en la tarde cuando regrese a casa.

Valla llegue al parque y por andar divagando ni cuenta me di, me pregunto dónde estará Sasori el siempre está aquí antes de que yo llegue bueno me sentare a esperarlo.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Apenas si llegue a la primer clase no puedo creer que Sasori no haya ido ni siquiera me contesto los mensajes que le mande bueno al menos llegue a tiempo a la clase

-¿Qué te paso Dei? tu nunca llegas así de tarde-me Mangetsu preocupado

-solo esperaba a Sasori en donde siempre pero no llego y lo espere un rato y creo que al fin de cuentas se me fue el rato esperándolo hm-le dije con una sonrisa

-Dei ¿por qué eres tan iluso?-esa pregunta me hizo enfadar

-no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta hm-desvié mi vista hacia la puerta

-Dei por favor eres mi amigo sé que no me escucharas o me dirás que lo que te diré es mentira o que lo estoy inventando-volví a fijar mi vista en Mangetsu-Sasori no fue contigo porque estaba aquí en la escuela muy campante comiéndose a besos y paseando descaradamente su mano en el trasero de un chico que por cierto creo que es un grado más bajo que el nuestro-Mangetsu debe estar bromeando-Dei no es mentira y puedes preguntarle a Tobi si quieres –no sé él porque se decirme semejante mentira

-Mangetsu si eres mi amigo no deberías inventar semejante mentira hm-lo mire molesto

-Deidara yo no tengo por qué decirte mentiras es la verdad ya te dije que le preguntes a Tobi si no confías en mi-el también me miro molesto tal vez porque no caí en su mentira Sasori es un chico increíble el jamás me aria algo así

-de seguro tu y Obito se pusieron de acuerdo solo para que termine con Sasori ¿no?-

-ya te lo dije yo no tengo porque mentirte-

-bueno entonces quien más ademas de ustedes dos los vio eh-

-creo que nadie… Deidara nadie va a la… parte de atrás de la bodega…-de pronto Mangetsu se puso rojo como un tomate

-¿Qué hacían tu y Obito en la parte de atrás de la bodega?-eso sí que no lo entendía

-bueno… pu-pues… amm nosotros emm ya sabes buscábamos un lugar… privado-aun así no entiendo que Mangetsu me quiere decir

-¿para qué buscar un lugar privado…?-

-…-

-no me digas que tu y Obito iban a… hacer eso…-ahora creo que ya entendí-pero detrás de una bodega por kami Mangetsu

-so-solo me deje llevar un poco no es para tanto-Mangetsu desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, aun estaba rojo como un tomate-pero creo que Tobi y yo tuvimos la misma idea que Sasori-volvió a verme pero ahora serio

-no te creo hm-

-Deidara tu definitivamente estas ciego no vez lo evidente, Sasori no está contigo porque te quiera está jugando contigo solo te quiere para un rato, cuando consiga de ti lo que quiere te botara como si fueras una basura, por favor Deidara entiende que el solo te ve como un juguete para pasar el rato-

-tú deberías entender que yo lo quiero como él me quiere a mí-

-bueno días alumnos lamento el retraso pero me perdí de camino al salón-hmp Kakashi-sensei siempre con sus estúpidas excusas baratas sobre él porque de su retraso

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

La campana que indicaba la hora del descanso sonó solo di un largo suspiro y me puse de pie para ir a comer algo

-Deidara…

-Mangetsu yo no voy a discutir más ese tema hm-y antes de que Mangetsu replicara salí prácticamente corriendo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin POV Deidara ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

O° o °O

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Preparatoria Konoha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo una ensalada acompañado de su "novio" , mientras observaba disimuladamente a Naruto y a Shion muy juntitos en una mesa lejana a la de ellos, hacia apenas unas semanas había puesto en acción un plan de ataque contra Shion y Naruto más que nada contra Shion.

-esto es aburrido Sasu-chan-dijo un chico peliblanco con un ligero tinte azulino de nombre Suigetsu

Sasuke solo se limito a suspirar-¿qué quieres hacer?-dijo el moreno aunque sabía que era lo que le diría el peliblanco

Suigetsu tomo de la cintura a Sasuke y acerco su rostro más de lo necesario-¿porqué no hacemos un poco más creíble nuestra relación eh?-dijo con una sonrisa picara dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke

-Suigetsu mi paciencia tiene un límite ¿sabías?, te eh dicho que si intentabas tomar ventaja de esta "relación" te iría mal ¿cierto?-el azabache tenía un ligero tic en el ojo y una sonrisa muy forzada y tratando de dulcificar lo más posible tu rostro, no quería que se descubriera que la relación que tenia no era más que una vil mentira

-solo sugiero hacerla más creíble-el peliblanco poso sus labios a lado de los del azabache en un ligero rose desde otro punto se habría apreciado como un beso pero solo era un ligero y delicado rose

Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliblanco y se acerco lo suficiente-Suigetsu amor, sí vuelves a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento, ¡yo mismo te castrare!-dijo en un susurro pero con una aterradora voz-ya estas advertido lindura-el azabache tenía una sonrisa coqueta pero una mirada aterradora dirigida especialmente para él peliblanco

Suigetsu solo sudo frio con las palabras de Sasuke debía admitir que ese azabache era endemoniadamente sexy pero también era demasiado aterrador y para asegurar su futura descendencia soltó lentamente del agarre al azabache evitando mirarlo a los ojos

Desde el otro punto del comedor cierto rubio estaba que ardía de coraje desde que vio como el peliblanco besaba con tanta libertad al azabache no podía más que maldecir en su mente y con unas increíblemente grandes ganas de levantarse y darle la golpiza de su vida a Suigetsu

Pero se controlo recordando que el peliblanco era ahora el novio de Sasuke al principio le costó creerlo pero con las constantes muestras de afecto entre ellos tubo que asimilarlo no de buena manera pero tenía que, pero él no era el único que ardía de coraje Shion estaba inclusive más molesta que Naruto ella siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada de Suigetsu y esas escenitas no eras para nada agradables

-al parecer Sasuke supo con que molestarnos ¿eh Naruto?-dijo la rubia con una venita saltada en la sien

-si lo sé-dijo el rubio después dando un suspiro derrotado

-pero no te preocupes ya casi esta lista la fase dos del plan-la rubia le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto

-¿por qué te tardas tanto?-dijo el rubio derrotado

-porque… todo debe estar perfecto-la rubia amplio más su sonrisa

-espero que este lista la fase dos entes de que mate a ese estúpido de Suigetsu dattebayo-Naruto apretó su puño

-tú lo matas y yo mando todo este plan a la basura-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bastante mal fingida y con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho

El rubio suspiro olvidaba que Shion estaba enamorada de ese estúpido peliblanco que le estaba robando a "su" Sasuke

-pero ¿será antes o después de las vacaciones de invierno?-pregunto el rubio

-mmm… creo que… después-

-¿porqué esperar tanto?-

La rubia suspiro-si te sigues quejando será hasta dentro de dos años-

-está bien, está bien me callo-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Gaara salía del baño con tranquilidad, camino apenas unos pasos cuando unos brazos le impidieron dar un paso más

-hola Gaa-chan-dijo con voz burlona Kabuto

El pelirrojo dejo salir el aire sonoramente por la nariz-tu de nuevo-dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa acaso no te alegra verme?-de nuevo decía con su tono burlón

-no me jodas y lárgate-el pelirrojo estaba bastante molesto

-Gaa-chan un doncel no debe hablar así de mal-

-suelta de una buena vez si no quieres que te rompa la cara-

-Gaa-chan porque quieres que te suelte si yo estoy tan agusto así contigo-dijo apretando un poco más el abrazo

-té te lo buscaste- Igual que cuando iba al cine Gaara con un movimiento brusco se soltó del abrazo del peli-gris y de paso lo dejo en el suelo igual que la vez anterior y como ahora no hubo quien lo salvara nadie impidió que le diera un buen puñetazo en el rostro y cuando iba a darle el segundo de nuevo lo detuvieron, Gaara volteo a ver quién era aunque ya sabía quién era así que solo se limito a ponerse de pie sin decir nada y se abrazo a él

-creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de Gaara o no Kabuto-dijo con seriedad pero con una cara de evidente enojo

-y yo te dije que cuidaras a esa preciosura-el peli-gris se puso de pie

-yo ya me hice cargo así que porque no mejor nos vamos-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisita sin soltarse del moreno

-solo porque tu lo dices Gaa-chan-el moreno le sonrió-en cuanto a ti si te vuelves a acercar a Gaara no volveré a ser comprensivo y yo mismo te golpeare hasta dejarte inconsciente-el moreno lo miro con rabia

El peli-gris solo sonrió de medio lado y se fue caminado por el pasillo

-Gaa-chan te hizo algo-pregunto algo preocupado Sai

-claro que no-

-¿de verdad?-

-si de verdad-el pelirrojo sonrió

Sai se quedo embobado viendo la linda y sincera sonrisa del pelirrojo que no pudo resistir más y lo tomo del mentón plantándole un lindo y cálido beso que hizo al pelirrojo sonrojarse pero se dejo llevar por esos cálidos labios que siempre lo hacían sentirse tranquilo y muy bien

-¿quieres ir a caminar?-pregunto apenado el pelirrojo

-¿sabes que es lo que realmente quiero?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-mmm no se-el pelirrojo lo miro dudoso

-quiero esto- el moreno volvió a unir sus labios y justo cuando ese beso empezaba a subir un poco de intensidad el timbre los hizo parar y verse sonrojados

Sai tomo la mano de Gaara y caminaron hacia el salón de clases

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

hola etto... lamento la demora pero estaba castigada por eso apenas el cap ^^' bueno nos llemos pronto sayonara ~Natsuki~


	6. oO cap-6 nuevos sentimietos Oo

°oO°~ cap. 6.-nuevos sentimientos ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara llegaba de la universidad a su casa cansado, fastidiado y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Mangetsu le había dicho, no entendía el porqué de mentirle pero… y si era verdad lo que le había dicho, no, él no creería eso Sasori, su pelirroja ensoñación no sería capaz de hacerle algo así ¿verdad?

-tadaima-

Entro a la mansión y vio a su madre sentada en el amplio sofá con un libro en manos bastante entretenida por cierto, cuando cerró la puerta su madre levanto la vista del libro y lo invito a que se sentara con ella.

-¿qué tal fue tu día?-Kushina le dedico una dulce mirada a su hijo dejando su libro en la mesita de centro

-bien hm-el rubio le dedico una sonrisa a su madre (muy forzada, pero bien aparentada)-oka-san te puedo preguntar algo hm-

-claro que si hijo dattebane-Kushina sonrió

-¿sigue en pie el matrimonio arreglado con Itachi?-el rubio dijo casi en un susurro pero la pelirroja escucho muy bien

La pelirroja dejo salir un sonoro suspiro-Deidara cariño ¿por qué no quieres casarte con Itachi-kun?-la ojivioleta lo miro detenidamente

-casarme no entraba en mis planes próximos-el rubio bajo la mirada

-cariño este matrimonio beneficiara tanto como a los Uchiha como a nosotros, la fusión de las empresas más grandes de Japón , ademas mira que Itachi-kun no mal parecido sus hijos serian realmente hermosos dattebane-a la pelirroja le brillaban los ojos, el solo hecho de imaginar a sus nietos unos lindos rubios de ojos negros y tez blanca o unos pelinegros de ojos azules y de piel acanelada o un mini Deidara o un mini Itachi pero y si salían pelirrojos como ella oh serían aun más adorables *-* (Kushina no se las malgasta imaginándose a sus nietos)

Al rubio trago saliva primero su querida oka-san lo compromete y ahora hasta hijos le anda poniendo-oka-san yo no sé que lo que Itachi realmente sienta por mi hm-"y no quiero averiguarlo" pensó el rubio

La pelirroja cambio su semblante a uno serio-Deidara sabes muy bien que tu padre y yo no te impondríamos a alguien en quien no confiáramos-la ojivioleta tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas-créeme cuando te digo que puedo ver en los ojos de Itachi-kun un amor sincero hacia ti…-Kushina poso una de sus manos en el rostro del rubio- eres hermoso, tienes tu carácter, si, pero siempre tienes esa alegría que contagia y esas ganas de mostrarle al mundo quien eres nunca te has desanimado ni has dicho, no, por ser un doncel y no creo estoy segura eso fue lo que Itachi-kun vio de ti dattebane-la pelirroja estaba muy segura de sus palabras y miraba a su hijo que tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera

-pero… oka-san yo… si es verdad lo que dices-el rubio levanto la mirada del suelo y miro a su madre-no quiero lastimarlo… yo no siento nada por él… bueno no lo conozco mucho nunca hemos hablado mucho no sé que es lo que le gusta ni lo que no hm-susurro "entiende oka-san prácticamente Itachi es un desconocido para mi hm"

"Así que quieres conocerlo mejor eh bueno creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo dattebane" pensó la ojivioleta con una sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a Deidara

-oka-san si Sai y Gaara si se quieren ¿por qué no los casan a ellos? Hm-el rubio salto el hecho que Sai y Gaara reemplazaran a él ya Itachi era su salvación para no casarse forzosamente con ese Uchiha amargado

-hijo, Itachi es el primogénito Uchiha, Mikoto y Fugaku siempre han hablado muy bien de él y de lo bien que llevaría el control de las empresas, así que por ende tu eres el mejor prospecto para él-la ojivioleta seguía con su semblante serio

Deidara se puso de pie-me voy a mi habitación-comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación

-hijo por favor piensa bien lo que te dije Itachi-kun está enamorado de ti y si el problema es que no lo conoces sería buena idea acercarte a él y si no te convence dejaremos de insistir con el matrimonio arreglado-Kushina tomo su libro y continuo con su lectura

Cuando se escucho la puerta del cuarto del rubio cerrarse Kushina volvió a poner su libro en la mesa de centro y saco su celular busco un numero cuando lo tubo marco y espero a que en la otra línea respondieran

-¿bueno?-respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-Mikoto hola soy yo Kushina oye ¿qué crees?-la pelirroja estaba muy alegre

-ah hola Kushina ¿qué pasa?-pregunto la pelinegra

-se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto para que Itachi-kun y mi Deidara… bueno para que Deidara acepte casarse con Itachi-kun dattebane-

-aaaah! ¿¡Enserio!? Cuenta, cuenta-

-faltan más o menos dos meses para las vacaciones de invierno ¿no?-

-sí y… ¿qué con eso?-

-bueno que te parece si casualmente nos encontramos en Kumogakure o no sé que otro lugar sugieras tu dattebane-

-amm si Kumo me parece bien, que más-

-bueno iremos ahí de vacaciones en familia, solo unas inofensivas vacaciones para que nuestros hijos tengan un acercamiento, que se conozcan mejor y vean que son el uno para el otro dattebane-

-kyaaa! Me encanta la idea como no se nos ocurrió antes-

-lo sé, lo sé bueno ahora solo tenemos que convencer a nuestros maridos para que también cooperen, aunque bueno… por Minato no hay problema pero Fugaku…-

-no te preocupes de Fugaku me encargo yo-

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír

-bueno hablamos luego adiós-

-sí, está bien adiós

Cuando Kushina guardo su celular no pudo evitar dar saltitos de felicidad y pensar en su hijo casado con Itachi y claro también siguió imaginando a sus nietos.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Uchiha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-tadai… ma-dijo Itachi a medias porque encontró a su oka-san, la señora Mikoto Uchiha brincando y girando cosa que hizo que una gotita estilo anime bajara por su cabeza ante tal escena-¿te sientes bien oka-san?-

Mikoto paró en seco cuando escucho a Itachi, para correr a abrazarlo-¿cómo te fue hijo?-le pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-bien y por lo visto creo que a ti también-Itachi también sonrió

-sí, valla que si-

-y se puede saber ¿qué es lo que te hace sentir tan feliz?-

-ya lo veras hijo, pronto sabrás porque estoy así de feliz-

-pues para como estas supongo que debe ser algo realmente bueno… me voy a mi habitación-Itachi estaba por subir las escaleras-oka-san ¿ya llego Sasuke?-

-sí, creo que está en su habitación-

-gracias-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-si definitivamente este me queda mejor-

Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo midiéndose su uniforme nuevo (si no recuerdan el que tenia le quedaba grande)

-si con ese uniforme Naruto babeara-Itachi se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de Sasuke con una sonrisa

-quien te dio permiso de entrar-Sasuke lo miro molesto

-te vez lindo otouto-

-cállate-

-es la verdad Sasu-chan-

-al parecer ya no estás tan deprimido ¿verdad?-

-venir a molestarte levanta mucho el ánimo-

-idiota-

-se te ve bien ese uniforme-

-lo sé el otro me quedaba muy grande-

-pues ese te queda muy bien

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-

-que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi otouto favorito-

-¿soy tu otouto favorito?... ja' pensé que tu otouto favorito era Sai-

-de hecho si-

-es enserio ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-ya te lo dije venir a fastidiarte levanta mucho el ánimo-

-tsk… idiota-

-oye sabes ¿qué es lo que tiene oka-san?-Itachi entro y se recostó en la cama de Sasuke

-le pasa algo-

-estaba muy feliz-

-pues cuando yo llegue estaba hablando por teléfono-

-¿no sabes con quien?-

-creo que con Kushina-san-

-ahora que tramaran esas dos-

-conociéndolas de seguro estaban planeando hacer algo contigo y Deidara-

Itachi suspiro-¿enserio crees eso?-

-crees que esas dos se darán por vencidas así de rápido… Itachi pensé que ya sabias de que oka-san es capaz de hacer y más si Kushina-san esta de su lado-Sasuke rodo los ojos y sonrió de medio lado

-tienes razón… pero que es lo que tramaran esas dos-

-pronto lo sabremos-

-supongo-

-si bueno… ahora lárgate de mi cuarto-

-no estoy bien aquí-Itachi cerró los ojos y poso sus manos en su nuca

-te dije que te largaras-

-y yo ya te dije que no o hare-

-I-ta-chi-Sasuke hizo su voz muy grave y dio una sonrisa de medio lado pero muy diabólica

-¿que Sasu-chan?-

Sasuke saco una bokken (de donde quien sabe) y sonrió de medio lado, y comenzó a golpear la bokken contra su mano de manera amenazadora, Itachi no se dio cuenta (seguía con sus hermosos ojitos cerrados)

-Uchiha… Itachi… tienes 5 segundos para largarte de mi cuarto antes de que mate-de nuevo dijo con un tono totalmente macabro

-aja'-

-5… -

-….-

-4…-

-….-

-3…-

-….-

-2…-

-….-

-1…-

Sasuke corrió con la bokken entre sus manos dio un salto e intencionalmente golpeo la cabecera de la cama lo que provoco que Itachi abriera los ojos y saltara de esta por el susto aunque cayo de sentón en el suelo

-e-está bien, está bien y-ya me voy-Itachi movía rápidamente sus manos sonriendo de manera forzada

-hmp-el azabache menor sonrió de manera auto suficiente y burlón

-ya me la pagaras Sasu-chan-hablo para sí el moreno mayor

Sasuke se acerco a la puerta y la abrió-¡largo!-apunto con la bokken hacia a fuera

-hai, hai-el moreno movió su mano restándole importancia y salió del cuarto de Sasuke

-tsk, Idiota –dijo el azabache cerrando la puerta una vez que salió su hermano de su habitación

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme por ropa casual

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke caminaba (o más bien iba a rastras) junto con Kiba y Gaara por el centro comercial

- porque demonios estamos en el centro comercial-decía molesto el azabache

-es una sorpresa Sasu-chan-dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa

-que no me digan Sasu-chan-bufo aun molesto el azabache con una venita en la sien

-no te molestes Sasu-chan-rio el pelirrojo

-hmp… Gaa-chan, Kiba-chan… no me digan Sasu-chan-

Gaara y Kiba comenzaron a reír sonoramente

-gomen Sasuke-dijo Gaara aun riendo

-es divertido hacerte enfadar-Kiba al igual que Gaara seguía riendo

-eh escuchado eso antes-el azabache suspiro

Gaara y Kiba se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Sasuke

-¿por qué se detienen aquí?-pregunto el azabache

-que no es obvio-dijo el castaño rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

-me trajeron para acompañarlos a comprar ropa-

-nosotros no compraremos ropa Sasuke-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-entonces que mierda hacemos aquí-el azabache estaba bastante molesto

-nosotros no compraremos nada bueno tal vez pero tu si-dijo el castaño

-para que querría comprar ropa ya tengo-

-si Sasu-chan pero esa ropa no te queda del todo bien-dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

-que no me digas Sasu-chan y a que te refieres con que esta ropa no me queda del todo bien-

-Sasu esa ropa no te favorece en nada tú podrías ser todo un "sex simbol" si te lo propusieras pero no y todo por culpa de esa ropa holgada que no deja ver lo bueno de ti-dijo el castaño

-pero… me gusta mi ropa… es cómoda-dijo el azabache con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa forzada

-nada de peros Sasuke-dijo el chico pelirrojo estirando del brazo de Sasuke para meterlo a la tienda

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Kiba y Gaara salían sonrientes de la tienda de ropa y Sasuke apenas si se veía llevaba más de 15 bolsas y todas llevas de ropa y accesorios

-como demonios pagaron todo esto-dijo el azabache cuando legaron al estacionamiento

-nosotros no pagamos más que lo que compramos para nosotros-dijo el castaño

-entonces quien pago todo esto-el azabache estaba sorprendido

-tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños otouto baka-dijo Itachi apareciendo detrás de Sasuke

-debí suponerlo-

-nosotros nos vamos-dijo el pelirrojo

-alguien vendrá por ustedes-pregunto el Uchiha mayor

-si otou-san dijo que vendría por nosotros-contesto el pelirrojo

-no vienes Sasuke-pregunto el castaño

-olvide decirle a mi oka-san rayos-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto curioso el Uchiha mayor

-Gaara nos había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa pero olvide decirle a oka-san-contesto el azabache menor

-bueno entonces ve yo le diré-dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriendo

-pero…-

-a oka-san no le molestara al fin de cuentas iras a casa de Kushina-san y Minato-san-

-tienes razón pero…-Sasuke levanto una bolsa y la señalo

-yo me las llevo-dijo Itachi quitándole todas las bolsas a Sasuke-

-Itachi-san deberías dejarle por lo menos un cambio de ropa a Sasuke-dijo el pelirrojo

-tienes razón emm…. Escógelo tu-le dijo a Sasuke dejando las bolsas en el suelo

Kiba y Gaara se miraron cómplices y antes de que Sasuke pudiera tomar una bolsa, eligieron lo más adecuado según ellos (claro Sasu irá a casa de Naru y pues Gaara y Kiba le escogieron lo que mejor lo hiciera ver) cuando terminaron Itachi se fue con todas las bolsas

-hola Sasuke hola Kiba, Gaara ya terminaron de comprar-pregunto un rubio apareciendo de la nada

-si ya terminamos-dijo el pelirrojo-onii-san pensé que otou-san vendría por nosotros-

-estaba ocupado y me pido a mí que viniera-contesto el rubio

-está bien-dijo el pelirrojo

-me pueden esperar quiero comprar arcilla-dijo el rubio

-si qué más da-dijo el pelirrojo

Itachi apareció de la nada (igual que Dei)

-pensé que ya te habías largado-dijo el azabache menor

-no me iba a ir y dejar a tres donceles solos-

-Deidara ya llego por nosotros solo que fue a comprar arcilla-dijo el pelirrojo

-de todas maneras no es bueno dejarlos solos-dijo el moreno tratando de esconder inútilmente una sonrisa de idiota que se le coló-quieren un helado en lo que esperan a Deidara-

-por mi está bien-dijo el castaño

-si porque no-dijo el pelirrojo

-ya que-dijo el azabache menor

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Justo salían de la heladería cuando llego Deidara con una bolsa en manos (su arcilla)

-hola Deidara-saludo como todo un caballero Itachi al rubio que son saber por qué se sonrojó-toma- le extendió un vasito de nieve al rubio que temerosamente lo tomo

-gra-gracias ¿por qué?-pregunto el rubio aun con un ligero tinte carmín en sus mejillas tomando el vasito que Itachi le ofrecía

-es que ya les había comprado uno a los chicos y como dijeron que estabas aquí pensé que tal vez tú también querrías –dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-ah-fue lo único que dijo el rubio

-yo me voy-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que hizo a Deidara sentir algo raro no supo qué pero en definitiva era algo raro

-nos vemos luego Itachi-san-dijeron el pelirrojo y el castaño con una sonrisa

-cuando quieras irte me llamas y yo voy por ti otouto baka-Itachi pico la frente de Sasuke con el dedo índice y corazón (ya saben cómo), despeino un poco su cabello y se fue

-adiós-dijo Deidara agitano su mano y sonriendo "que mierda haces Deidara" se dijo así mismo

Itachi se desconcertó un poco por la acción del rubio así que solo sonrió


	7. oO Cap 7- pillamada Oo

°oO°~ cap. 7.-pillamada ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara, entro seguido de Gaara, Kiba y Sasuke

-ya los traje oka-san hm-dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la sala con la computadora en su regazo (Kushina ya está buscando un lugar en Kumo para pasar la vacaciones con los Uchiha)

-arigatou Dei-la pelirroja sonrió, Deidara no dijo nada más y fue directo a su habitación

-hola Sasu-chan, Kiba-chan tiempo sin verlos dattebane-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-buenas tardes Kushina-san-Sasuke y Kiba hicieron una reverencia

-olvídense de tantas formalidades ttebane-la pelirroja movía su mano restándole importancia

-oka-san iremos a mi habitación-dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera

-si necesitan algo dígamelo, ¿está bien?-

-hai Kushina-san-el castaño y el azabache sonrieron y siguieron al pelirrojo

°oO°oO°oO°~ En la habitación de Gaara ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-esto se pondrá interesante-le dijo el pelirrojo al castaño

-claro que si- respondió

-Sasu-chan sal de ahí y déjanos verte-grito el castaño golpeado levemente la puerta del baño

-que no me digan Sasu-chan… y no voy a salir de aquí-respondió del otro lado de la puerta el azabache

-anda Sasu… onegai… déjanos verte no hay nadie más en la habitación-dijo el pelirrojo

-no-

-Uchiha Sasuke si no sales de ahí le hablare a Naruto para que nos ayude a abrir la puerta-lo amenazo el pelirrojo

-tsk… ya voy-la perilla comenzó a moverse y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejando ver a un azabache con un short muy arriba de la rodillas de color beige y una playera delgada de tirantes color azul rey que dejaba ver perfectamente bien el increíble cuerpo con el que contaba el azabache bastante bien proporcionado-tengo frio y todo por su culpa malditos-

-te envidio-dijo Kiba con un puchero-tenias que ser tan… hermoso… malditos Uchiha todos son lindos-el castaño se cruzo los brazos de manera bastante infantil

-existe una excepción en la familia Uchiha y se llama Sai-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado

-retira eso-dijo molesto Gaara

-está bien ya no diré nada de mi intento fallido de copia-

-cállate cacatúa-dijo molesto el pelirrojo

-mapache-contraataco el azabache

Kiba solo reía sonoramente

-y tu de que te ríes-el pelirrojo y el azabache miraban molestos al castaño que se retorcía de risa en el suelo

-e-es… que… e-es... verdad…-decía el castaño entrecortadamente por la risa

-hmp… intento fallido de perro-dijo el azabache

-novio del chico insecto-el pelirrojo

Kiba dejo de reír-¡ey!-dijo molesto

Fue turno de Gaara y Sasuke de reír

-no es gracioso-el castaño se puso de pie y caminaba hacia ellos con intenciones de golpearlos pero abrieron la puerta de la habitación

-les trajimos algo chicos-Kushina entro a la habitación con un tazón de frituras seguida de Deidara que cargaba unos refrescos -kawaii Sasu-chan eres realmente hermoso dattebane-la pelirroja miraba maravillada al azabache que abrazaba sus brazos y estaba rojo como un tomate y con la mirada fija en el suelo-Sasu-chan no deberías avergonzarte dattebane-la pelirroja tomo la cara de Sasuke entre sus manos y sonrió, le revolvió el cabello y dejo a los chicos seguir con lo suyo

-wow en verdad si eres muy lindo Sasuke hm-dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo

-lo vez Sasu-chan te lo dijimos-el pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo al igual que Deidara

El azabache solo suspiro y puso una mueca de disgusto

-¿por qué estas vestido así si no te gusta? hm-pregunto el rubio

-por culpa de estos idiotas-señalo a Gaara y a Kiba-y de Itachi… más que nada por culpa de Itachi estos solo le siguieron la corriente-Sasuke se sentó al lado de Gaara y Kiba quedando frente al rubio

-explícate mejor hm-el rubio cruzo las piernas y concentro su atención en Sasuke

Sasuke suspiro-supongo que es su venganza por las veces en las que lo eh tirado de la cama o por amenazarlo con mi bokken, bueno, Itachi mando a estos-Sasuke miro a Gaara y a Kiba que solo reían-a comprarme ropa "que resalte más mi figura", no sé para qué, me gusta mi ropa no me importa que se me vea un poco grande es cómoda-finalizo cruzándose de brazos

-¿por qué no te dejaste la ropa que traías para pasar la noche? hm-

-porque ciertos idiotas me tiraron mi vaso de nieve de chocolate encima-miro molesto al castaño y al pelirrojo que reían y se miraban de manera cómplice

-aaah ¿por qué no trajiste algo de tu gusto? hm-

-porque se me olvido ni siquiera le dije a mi madre que vendría pero Itachi dijo que él le iba a decir, además como íbamos saliendo del centro comercial con la ropa que me obligaron a comprar tuve que traer esa-

-oooh ahora entiendo hm-el rubio sonrió

-ademas admítelo Sasu fue muy lindo de parte de Itachi el comprarte toda esa ropa-dijo el castaño de manera sonriente-realmente te envidio tienes un hermano que no es tacaño y que decir que es lindo-

Sasuke miro raro a Kiba-no me digas que te gusta mi hermano-

-no, no, no me malinterpretes solo dije que es lindo porque es amable y muy considerado todo lo contrario a ti, es guapo para que lo niego pero no es mi tipo además quien te quiere a ti para cuñado lo siento por Gaara ya que él si es tu cuñado-dijo burlón el castaño

-tsk, Itachi siempre ah sido atento eso lo debo admitir pero eso no quita que sea un fastidioso-

-lo dices porque él te molesta con Na…-Kiba no termino lo que iba a decir porque quedo estampado en la puerta del cuarto de Gaara

-tsk, idiota-el azabache se cruzo de brazos con una venita en la sien

Gaara salió de la habitación iba por un vaso con agua según él y Kiba se encerró en el baño para contestar una llamada quedando solo Deidara y Sasuke

-oye Deidara ¿por qué no te quieres casar con mi hermano?-el tono de Sasuke fue serio

-a que se debe la pregunta hm-el rubio agacho la mirada

-solo curiosidad-le respondió el azabache

-bueno yo…-el rubio dio un sonoro suspiro-yo no tenía planes de boda…-hizo una pausa-todos hablan maravillas de Itachi que me conviene que es lindo que esto que lo otro… yo estoy… confundido… de mi novio solo dicen barbaridades que no sé si creer… cosas que no se si sean verdad quiero pensar que son mentiras… yo de verdad lo quiero… pero por Itachi es diferente… no siento nada por él-"aunque hoy que lo vi me sentí raro"-me han dicho que tu hermano de verdad me quiere… no sé si eso es verdad pero… yo no quiero lastimarlo ni estar con él porque así lo hayan decido nuestros padres-

-"que pasaría si le dijera que mi hermano está destrozado y todo por su culpa no, no debo ser tan malo ¿o si debo?"-tal vez si conocieras mejor a Itachi podrías cambiar de parecer ¿no crees?-

-si lo eh pensado pero… bueno quizá… quizá si me anime a conocerlo mejor hm-el rubio levanto la mirada

-yo te puedo ayudar… puedes contar conmigo para poder acercarte y conocer mejor a Itachi-

-esta bie…-el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar así que sin moverse de su lugar atendió la llamada después de todo no era otro más que Mangetsu

-¿Qué pasa? hm-pregunto el rubio

-¿estás en tu casa?-contesto del otro lado de la línea el peliblanco

-si ¿por?-

-etto… crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa unos días-

-¿ahora qué hiciste? hm-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-etto… cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que Tobi y yo hayamos metido la pata-

-¿¡Qué!? Mangetsu espero no sea lo que estoy pensando-

-no sé qué es lo que es lo que estas pensando no soy adivino solo dime si puedo o no… es de vida o muerte-

-está bien le avisare a mi madre hm-

-arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou-

-sí, sí, sí, sí-

Deidara colgó y se disculpo con Sasuke para ir con su madre a avisar que su amigo vendría y a quedarse por unos días, Gaara entro y Kiba salía del baño

-ya terminaste de noviar con Shino-dijo el azabache sin moverse de su lugar solo girando el rostro con una media sonrisa

-Naruto y Sai están con Shino al parecer va a quedarse a dormir en su casa-dijo el castaño ignorando lo que Sasuke le había dicho frunciendo el seño levemente

-lo se me lo acaba de decir mi madre cuando baje por un vaso con agua-

-hmp, su estúpido plan no dio el resultado que querían ¿no es así?-el tono del azabache fue de burla-"¿por qué precisamente hoy tenias que ir a casa de Shino, Naruto?"-

-mtch, cállate Sasuke-le reprocho el pelirrojo-oye ¿a donde fue Deidara?-

-creo que vendrá uno de sus amigos algo así no entendí muy bien-contesto él azabache

-bueno y que quieren hacer-el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse en el suelo

-qué tal si jugamos algo-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sugieres?-dijeron al unisonó el azabache y el pelirrojo

-verdad o reto-(nyajajaja esto se pondrá interesante OwO)

-que aburrido-el azabache cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos

-no será que tienes miedo a que sepamos tus sucios secretitos -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-yo no tengo "sucios secretitos"-una venita apareció en la sien del azabache

-¿entonces porque no quieres jugar Sasu-chan?-hablo el pelirrojo

-tsk, está bien vamos a jugar-

-bien, ¿quién quiere comenzar?-

-yo comienzo-hablo el azabache-Kiba verdad o reto-

-verdad-contesto con una sonrisa el castaño

Sasuke sonrió de manera diabólica-ya te le entregaste a Shino-

El castaño se puso rojo-creo que mejor un reto-dijo con nerviosismo

-con solo verte ya tuve mi respuesta-

-bueno ahora es mi turno-el castaño sonrió y miro con malicia al pelirrojo-Gaa-chan verdad o reto-

-reto- contesto el pelirrojo

-bien llama a Sai-kun y usando un tono seductor y pídele que venga a verte y no permitas que de un no por respuesta-

-eso es mucho para un reto-

-sin peros o será que tienes miedo Gaa-chan-

-dame tu teléfono yo no tengo saldo-exigió el pelirrojo, el castaño rebusco en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco su celular y se lo dio a Gaara, el pelirrojo con nerviosismo marco de poco a poco el numero del moreno dudando si oprimir o no la tecla de marcar, respiro hondo y espero a que contestaran

-¿bueno?-respondieron al otro lado de la línea y Gaara quedo petrificado no sabía cómo comenzar

-Sa-Sai e-eres tu-Gaara se encontraba muy nervioso y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

-sí, ¿Quién habla?-

El pelirrojo respiro hondo-soy yo Gaara-y de nuevo fue lo mejor que pudo decir, mientras que Sasuke y Kiba se reía por lo bajo

-apúrate Gaara te gastas mi saldo-dijo con falso enojo el castaño con una mano en la boca tratando de no carcajearse muy alto

-Sai, amor po-podrías venir a mi casa a verme lindura… te-te extraño mu-mucho-difícilmente el pelirrojo lograba que su voz fuera tan si quiera melosa-"porque no mejor dije verdad"-pensaba arrepentido el pelirrojo

-Gaa-chan ¿te sientes bien?-ciertamente al moreno le desconcertaba que así de la nada su adorado novio lo llamara a para invitarlo a su casa, aunque por otro lado era una clara invitación a algo no muy bueno para el pelirrojo

-claro que me siento bien… no será que tú no quieres verme-con muchísimo esfuerzo consiguió que su voz tomara un tono seductor

-Gaa-chan… cla-claro que quiero verte pero no crees que es un poco tarde eso va a molestar a tus padres-el moreno por más que quisiera ir corriendo con su Gaa-chan habían "obstáculos" que se lo impedirían

-ellos no tienen porque enterarse… puedes entrar por la puerta de mi balcón o yo te espero afuera y vemos como nos las arreglamos…-

-Gaa-chan…-ahora sí el moreno hecho a volar su imaginación (juuu' Sai y su mente pervertida X3)

-vas a decirme que no quieres verme amorcito… porque yo me muero de ganas por verte-a pesar del tono sensual y meloso del pelirrojo tenía una venita saltada en la sien, Sasuke y Kiba se burlaban de él y para acabarla de seguro Sai pensaría en eso como una clara invitación a algo más que unos inofensivos besitos-"como le voy a explicar esto a Sai…, maldito intento fallido de perro ya me las pagara"

-estaré ahí en una hora o quizá menos-dijo el moreno antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir alguna otra cosa dando por terminada la llamada

El castaño y el azabache se soltaron en sonoras carcajadas tirados en el piso sobándose el estomago por tanto reír mientras que el pelirrojo los miraba con odio y unas infinitas ganas de matarlos a golpes por meterlo en semejante lio, ¿quién diría que un inocente juego fuera a terminar en algo así?, arrojo el teléfono con fuerza dándole justo en la frente al castaño que por el fuerte golpe quedo tirado en el piso inconsciente

Él azabache intento calmar un poco las risas burlonas pero no podía Gaara estaba metido en un lio bastante grande y sabrá kami como saldría de esta conocía muy bien a su "inocente hermanito" pero también sabía que Sai jamás forzaría a su pelirrojo amigo por más deseoso que estuviera, por lo menos Gaara se salvaría de esta o quien sabe a lo mejor y no.

El castaño salió de su estado inconsciente sobándose la frente e incorporándose nuevamente a como estaban anterior mente, Gaara sonrió malicioso era su turno para atormentar a Kiba y en definitiva lo haría entrar en un lio tan o más grande en el que él se encontraba ahora

-Kiba verdad o reto-con una sonrisa y voz aterradora el pelirrojo se dirigió a castaño que solo trago saliva por la que le esperaba

Dudo seriamente sobre que podría decir si decía verdad Gaara no tendría piedad y preguntaría cosas muuuuy personales e intimas que tal vez no fueran precisamente sobre él y si decía que reto bueno tal vez no podría hacerlo hacer algo malo-re-reto-contesto aun dudoso y temeroso sobre si abría escogido era lo correcto

La sonrisa maliciosa del pelirrojo se ensancho y sus ojos tenían algo que solo se describía en una palabra "venganza", sí el pelirrojo tendría su dulce, dulce venganza-vas a escribirle una carta de "amor" lo más explícita posible donde le dirás a Shino lo mucho que disfrutaste el haberte acostado con él cuando la termines me la darás a mí-cuando el pelirrojo termino de hablar el castaño palideció

-pe-pero-Kiba intento pensar en una excusa buena para salir de esa pero lo único que gano fue una mirada amenazadora por parte del pelirrojo así que mejor se calló

Gaara se puso de pie y camino hasta un pequeño librero del que tomo un cuaderno que le arrojo al castaño en la cara junto con una pluma, Kiba no esperaba que la venganza del pelirrojo fuese tan maligna pero aunque intentara negarse Gaara no se le permitiría echarse para atrás.

Sonrojado a más no poder, tembloroso y tragando saliva comenzó a escribir lento borrando en muchas ocasiones arrepentido de lo que ponía eso era demasiado cruel preguntándose porque no mejor lo obligo a beber agua del retrete o comer tierra eso hubiera sido menos torturoso que lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Dudoso sobre si estaba bien hecha la carta, miro a Sasuke y a Gaara alternamente mientras solo dio un sonoro suspiro y estiro su brazo para entregarle la carta al pelirrojo, sus mejillas aun conservaban ese tono carmín por la vergüenza que sentía cuando Gaara tomo la carta, Kiba solo hizo un puchero y giro su rostro mientras su vista se perdía un punto de la pared de aquella habitación. Se sentía humillado.

Gaara y Sasuke comenzaron a leer la carta conforme avanzaba su lectura sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y cuando dieron por terminada la lectura estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, cuando se controlaron un poco Sasuke fijo su vista en Kiba

-¿es enserio?-cuestiono el azabache al castaño que solo bufaba molesto sobre lo crueles y perversos que eran con él

-cállate Sasu-chan-soltó el castaño

-ya, ya no es para tanto-

-malditos-

-cállate Kiba yo aun estoy en un aprieto por tu culpa-el pelirrojo trato de sonar molesto

Los donceles escucharon un golpetear en la puerta así que fijaron su vista en ella mientras que el pelirrojo les decía que podían pasar

-ya volví hm-dijo Deidara entrando seguido de Mangetsu les que sonreía a los menores

Kiba y Sasuke fijaron su vista en el peliblanco

-tú eres algo se Suigetsu-pregunto el azabache, ya que el peliblanco tenía un enorme parecido con su "novio"

-sí, el idiota de Suigetsu es mi hermano menor-contesto como si nada el peliblanco

-casi ni se parecen-ironizo el castaño, sacándole una sonrisa al peliblanco que solo asintió

-bueno Mangetsu el enano pelirrojo es mi hermano menor Gaara pero ya lo conoces-dijo el rubio riendo

-oye no soy enano tengo una estatura promedio-respondió el pelirrojo

-si claro Gaara lo que tu digas-el pelirrojo solo se cruzo de brazos-bueno el castaño es Kiba Inuzuka-el mencionado saludo al peliblanco-y el de peinado de cacatúa es Sasuke Uchiha-

-Ja' vez te lo dije Sasu-chan-rio victorioso el pelirrojo

-cállate mapache-bufo el azabache

-valla, valla así que tú eres mi cuñado-el peliblanco esbozaba una sonrisa

-si-respondió como si nada el azabache

-espero que no lastimes mucho al idiota de mi hermano-

-me contengo lo más que puedo-

-aun no avanza su plan-

-poco a poco pero estoy más que seguro que ella no aguantara mucho al verme con él-

-será feo ver como mi hermano deja ir a un lindo doncel Uchiha pero seguiremos siendo familia no te preocupes-

-tienes razón futuro primo-

Todos escuchaban atentos la conversación que le peliblanco y el azabache mantenían los menores entendían una parte mientras que el rubio entendía o creía entender la otra parte de la conversación

-oigan podrían decirnos de que nos perdimos hm-cuestiono el rubio-¿se conocían o no?-

-bueno por partes, si es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke, pero ya sabía que él es el "novio" de Suigetsu, para darle celos a una compañera de salón o por lo menos eso fue lo que Suigetsu me dijo, bueno el chiste es que son novios y eso lo hace mi cuñado pero dejaran de ser novios hasta que esa chica no aguante más los celos y deje a su novio para ir tras mi hermano entonces le decía a Sasuke que ya no seremos cuñados pero seremos primos porque Obito es hijo de la hermana del padre de Sasuke-termino de relatar el peliblanco

-aaah-dijeron el rubio, el castaño y el pelirrojo al unisonó

-oigan me podrían prestar el baño-pregunto el peliblanco

-si está ahí-Gaara señalo la puerta de su baño y Mangetsu entro corriendo

Los donceles siguieron hablando por un largo rato hasta que un grito que venía del baño los alerto y corrieron para saber que pasaba Deidara entro mientras que los menores se quedaban en la puerta, Mangetsu estaba sentado en el retrete con una cosita rara en manos mientras que miraba a Deidara que enseguida se la arrebato para observarla

-sa-salio positiva-decía el peliblanco-las sospechas de mi madre son ciertas que hare-preguntaba el doncel esperando que Deidara le diera una buena respuesta

-primero que nada estas cosas no son 100% seguras y en caso de que esto sea verdad Obito lo tiene que saber y entre ustedes dos tendrán que arreglar este asunto hm-decía serio el rubio mirando a su amigo que ciertamente se encontraba intranquilo y dudoso-pero debes relajarte si estas tenso solo empeora el asunto hm-

-¿eso es una prueba de embarazo?-pregunto el castaño tomando de entre las manos del rubio la cosita rara

-Kiba es estúpido hacer esa pregunta viendo lo obvio-dijo el pelirrojo

-hay perdón pero de tantos golpes que eh recibido hoy mi cabeza ya no está funcionando correctamente-se defendió el castaño

-hay Kiba tu no cambias-dijo el azabache en tono de burla

Gaara estaba por insultar al castaño cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo dejo hecho piedra sabía quién era el que llamaba aunque intentara engañarse no funcionaria valientemente atendió la llamada

-Gaa-chan-fue o que el pelirrojo escucho

-Sa-Sai-

-estoy en jardín de la parte trasera de tu casa-

-vo-voy para allá no… no te muevas-

-está bien-y termino la llamada

-demonios ahora que hago, esto es tu culpa maldito intento fallido de perro-el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, molesto con Kiba que se encontraba riendo junto con Sasuke mientras su hermano lo vea con cara de "espero una explicación". Sin decir nada más el pelirrojo salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? hm-cuestiono el rubio

-e-es… una…. Larga… historia, Deidara-san-dijo el castaño entre risas

-hay tiempo de sobra así que hablen pero en otro lugar que no sea el baño hm-dijo el rubio riendo bajito

-está bien-y todos caminaron con dirección al cuarto

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-Sai… espera… no…-el pelirrojo apenas apareció sin saber cómo termino acorralado por el pelinegro -déjame explicarte todo-el pelirrojo intentaba inútilmente que su novio lo soltara-Sai-el pelirrojo logro soltarse del agarre de sus manos y rodeo el cuello del moreno-si no te calmas te ganaras un viaje gratis al hospital-Gaara susurro cerca de la oreja del moreno que solo beso dulcemente su frente mientras rodeaba la cintura del pelirrojo y lo apegaba más a su cuerpo

-Gaa-chan yo no podría obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras-el moreno jugueteaba con un pelirrojo mechón de su novio mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-Sai-el pelirrojo se sonrojo y sin pensarla dos veces se puso de puntitas y beso al moreno que se sorprendió en el acto pero le siguió el beso al principio lento y dulce pero al cabo de unos segundos el pelirrojo cambio el ritmo y pasaron de un tranquilo beso a uno hambriento mientras que las manos del moreno se colaban dentro de la camisa del pelirrojo que arqueo la espalda por una repentina corriente eléctrica y dio por terminado el beso-de-detente…-el pecho del pelirrojo subía y bajaba por lo prolongado que fue el beso, aparto las manos del moreno y lo miro serio-aun no estoy listo-lo encaro de manera decidida

-ya te lo dije yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras, pero es solo que eres tan provocativo-el moreno susurro de manera sensual en el oído del pelirrojo-mejor me voy antes de que pierda el poco control que tengo sobre mi-el moreno sonrió y estaba por marcharse cuando el pelirrojo lo abrazo por detrás

-lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá…-el pelirrojo tenia recargada una mejilla en la espalda y sus manos en el abdomen del moreno

-valió la pena con el simple hecho de verte-Sai coloco sus manos sobre las de Gaara y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el moreno jalo al pelirrojo y lo volvió a besar-ahora si ya me voy-el moreno volvió a besar dulcemente la frente el pelirrojo que se sonrojo ante esa acción, camino tras el viendo como subía a su motocicleta y se perdía entre las calles no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que logro que el corazón del menor se acelerara a mil

-idiota-dijo para sus adentros el pelirrojo antes de volver a su habitación donde lo esperaban deseosos de saber que había pasado

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Un somnoliento azabache bajaba pesadamente las escaleras, se habían desvelado casi toda la noche molestando a Gaara sobre el por qué de haberse tardado tanto, además de hacer que Kiba y Mangetsu les contaran sobre sus experiencias con sus parejas. Entro muy desganado a la cocina se acerco al refrigerador y tomo una jarra con agua se sirvió un poco, y volvió a colocar la jarra dentro del refrigerador cuando escucho que abrían la puerta de la cocina

-ohayo-saludo un rubio entrando a la cocina

Sasuke quedo hecho piedra conocía esa voz así que cerro lentamente el refrigerador y observo como una azulina mirada lo observaba de arriba abajo como si lo que veía fuese una ilusión

-Na-Naruto-susurro el azabache sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rojizo

-¿Sasuke?-dijo estupefacto el rubio nunca se imagino ver a su adorado azabache vestido así


	8. oO Cap 8-tragedia tras tragediaOo

°oO°~ cap. 8.-tragedia tras tragedia ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke se encontraba entre el refrigerador y Naruto no recordaba bien como llego a eso solo que Naruto entro a la cocina cuando él se acababa de servir un vaso con agua, el rubio lo miro a los ojos por una largo rato y después salir de esa ensoñación en la que estaba sometido beso al azabache un poco brusco pero a pesar de todo en ningún momento el azabache pareció molestarse ante las acciones que el rubio tomaba soltó sus manos y lo abrazo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y mientras su cuello era tomado por las manos del ojinegro atrayéndolo hacia el profundizando aquel beso, sintiendo ambos el calor del otro, el rubio pronto comenzó a mover sus manos dentro de la camisa del azabache buscando más contacto logrando hacer suspirar al ojinegro que se encontraba perdido ante esos fascinantes ojos azules que lo miraban más que deseosos

-teme…-susurro el rubio al oído del azabache

Esas palabras causaron un gran impacto en Sasuke que salió del trance en el que se encontraba sometido y con un rápido movimiento golpeo al rubio dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y analizo un poco la situación bajo la playera hasta acomodarla completamente bien al igual que el pequeño short, toco sus labios en un delicado rose con la yema de sus dedos recordando lo cálidos que eran los labios del "dobe" y miro al rubio tendido en el piso y con un muy evidente bulto en su entre pierna cosa que hizo que el azabache quedara de piedra, sonrojándose al pensar que un simple beso y roce de su piel pudiera levantar semejante excitación en el rubio, suspiro pesadamente antes de comenzar a llevarse prácticamente a rastras al rubio de la cocina a su cuarto

Entro sin mucha precaución al cuarto del inconsciente rubio y lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo en la cama de este y lo cobijo con un delgado cobertor que se encontraba a un lado de él y salió lo más rápido que pudo de esa habitación, bajo de par en par las escaleras y entro al cuarto de lavado, se acerco a la secadora y saco de ellas su ropa (la que ensuciaron Kiba y Gaara) y rápidamente se cambio doblo la ropa que lo había llevado a esa extraña situación con Naruto, de nueva cuenta subió pero ahora entrando a la habitación de Gaara y se acomodo en un colchoncito que era su cama lo mejor que pudo para conciliar el sueño perdido no sin antes rogarle a kami que Naruto pensara que lo ocurrido no había sido más que un sueño.

En la habitación de Deidara, Mangetsu tenía la mirada fija en el techo tenía dudas era nuevo el hecho de saber que ahora una pequeña personita dependía de él, en parte eso de tener un bebé sería como cuando Suigetsu era pequeño y él casi se desvivía por tenerlo cerca y cuidar de él solo por el simple hecho de ser su hermano mayor pero por otro lado no sería fácil en primera de alguna o de otra forma tendría que afrontar a sus padres en especial a su madre que cuando lo vio empinado en el retrete sin preguntar si se sentía bien o no simplemente se limito a verlo de manera amenazadora esperando que terminara de volver el estomago para advertirle que esperaba que no fuera lo ella pensaba para desgracia de su madre si era lo que ella pensaba, inconscientemente llevo sus manos al ya no tan plano vientre apenas si se percibía la pequeña curva que se hacía por el embarazo una curva casi nula pero que él y solo él podía percibir cerró los ojos, en busca de un poco de paz después de todo lo que Deidara le había dicho era verdad no tenia caso preocuparse y alterarse

-¿qué tanto piensas? Hm-dijo el rubio que se encontraba a un lado suyo y había observado lo que el peliblanco hacia y de cierto modo la escena le conmovía

-en la cara que pondrá mi madre una vez que se entere-el peliblanco sonrió

-eso ya lo sabía pero aparte que piensas sobre esa cosa hm-el rubio señalo a donde el peliblanco posaba sus manos

-oye estás hablando de mi hijo ¿recuerdas?-dijo el peliblanco haciéndose el ofendido

-con lo raros que son Obito y tú lo sorprendente seria que fuera normal, primero tendrá genes Uchiha o sea es propenso a convertirse en un amargado, orgulloso, posesivo o en caso que sea como él padre, un loco que habla en tercera persona pero que cuando se molesta es más aterrador que nada y luego están los genes Hozuki o sea dientes filosos y amante de las espadas antiguas dime ¿donde cabe la normalidad? hm-

El peliblanco se soltó en carcajadas junto con el rubio-cierto-

-pero será lindo hm… si saca más de los Uchiha claro hm-lo ultimo lo dijo más para sí mismo que para el peliblanco

-si-el peliblanco se levanto y corrió al baño y fue seguido por el rubio que entro para al menos darle apoyo moral

-te parecería decirle hoy a Obito sobre la cosa o prefieres esperar hasta el lunes hm-

-mientras más pronto mejor-el peliblanco se puso de pie para enjuagarse un poco la boca

-lo llamo yo o tú hm-

-tú y… crees que podrías ir… para ya sabes… para que no meta la pata cuando le dé la noticia-

-bueno pero a ¿dónde? Y a ¿qué hora? hm-

-tengo ganas de pastel así que dile que nos veamos en la cafetería que está en centro a las 2-

-está bien hm-

El rubio marco el número de su amigo y espero a que este contestara

-hola, Deidara-san-dijo el joven del otro lado de la línea

-Obito, Mangetsu y yo iremos hoy a las 2 a la cafetería que está en el centro para darte una sorpresa así que más te vale que vallas hm-

-oooh! ¿Deidara-sempai y Mangetsu-chan tienen algo para mí?-

-bueno Mangetsu es el que tiene la sorpresa para ti hm-

-¿enserio? Bueno entonces nos vemos a las 2 en la cafetería del centro… sayonara sempai… dile a Mangetsu que le mando un beso-el pelinegro corto la llamada antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera despedirse aunque conociéndolo lo más seguro es que tendría prisa por arreglarse para ver a su adorado novio

-¿qué te dijo?-pregunto curioso el peliblanco

-que está bien y que te manda un beso hm-dijo el rubio con deje de burla

-qué lindo, ¿verdad que si es lindo?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa el peliblanco

-las hormonas ya están haciendo efecto hm-el rubio comenzó a reír mientras el peliblanco lo veía furioso

-oye…-el peliblanco estaba por decirle algo al rubio-mmm huele muy rico-el peliblanco inhalaba mientras casi se le caía la baba

-no huele a nada hm-el rubio comenzó a olfatear para saber a qué se refería su amigo pero no le llegaba ningún olor

-sí, si huele delicioso puedo apostar que son hotcakes-decía el peliblanco mientras zarandeaba al rubio

-enserio que traes las hormonas bastante locas hm- el rubio trataba de que el peliblanco lo soltara-espera…-el rubio volvió a inhalar-si es verdad huele a hotcakes hm-

-te lo dije y también huele a jugo de naranja, anda vamos-el peliblanco jalo al rubio a la planta baja de la mansión

Deidara entro a la cocina y si efectivamente la señora encargada de la cocina se encontraba preparando hotcakes y en la mesa se encontraban dos jarras con jugo de naranja, el rubio volteo para ver sonreír victorioso al peliblanco con un "te lo dije" marcado en su sonrisa

-ohayo-saludo el rubio a la señora

-ohayo joven Deidara… joven podría hablarles a sus hermanos para que bajen a desayunar-hablo la mujer con una sonrisa al rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevo consigo al peliblanco antes de que atacara a los pobres hotcakes que ya se encontraban en la mesa

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Gaara y se encontraron con algo que les pareció bastante divertido, Kiba estaba a escasos centímetros de caerse de la cama y por la posición en la que se encontraba (de la cintura hacia arriba estaba colgando de la cama y de la cintura para abajo estaba en la cama) tenía un hilito de baba resbalando hacia su frente y Gaara estaba acostado a un lado de Sasuke abrasándolo posesivamente mientras decía cosas como "Sai te quiero mucho" y "Sai, nyaa, nyaa, nyaa" al igual que Sasuke que se aferraba a Gaara con la única diferencia que el azabache no hablaba dormido solo mantenía una sonrisa, Deidara sonrió malicioso y saco su celular y saco cuantas fotos pudo mientras Mangetsu solo se tapaba la boca para no despertar con su risa a los donceles menores y arruinar las buenísimas fotos que el rubio tomaba, el cual también se encontraba aguantando las ganas de soltarse en carcajadas, cuando tuvo suficientes fotos como para reírse de ellos el resto de sus vidas dejaron de contenerse y se carcajearon hasta quedar en el suelo sobándose el estomago, los menores por todo el escándalo comenzaron a despertar, Kiba cayó al suelo

-ite-dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

Gaara y Sasuke abrían lentamente los ojos sin soltarse hasta que se vieron frente a frente

-suéltame mapache-dijo el azabache

-tú suéltame a mi cacatúa-respondió el pelirrojo

Ambos donceles se encontraban sonrojados pero con una venita saltada en la sien mirando de manera asesina al rubio y al peliblanco que se limpiaban las lágrimas que les salieron por tanto reír

-chicos, solo veníamos a decirles que bajen a desayunar-dijo el rubio ayudando al peliblanco a ponerse de pie-así que yo que ustedes me daba prisa porque les recuerdo que Mangetsu tiene un bebé que alimentar y si quieren alcanzar algo será mejor que se den prisa-dijo el rubio riendo

-¡oye!-el peliblanco miraba con un puchero al rubio

-está bien ahorita bajamos-dijo el castaño y el pelirrojo y el azabache asintieron

El rubio y el peliblanco salieron y dejaron a los donceles menores para que se arreglaran un poco, Deidara se asomo al cuarto de Naruto encontrándolo plácidamente "dormido", el rubio mayor entro y zarandeo un poco el menor para ver si despertaba y de poco a poco este fue abriendo pesadamente los ojos cuando logro enfocar mejor su vista se levanto de golpe y miro hacia todos lados encontrándose solo con su hermano y Mangetsu

Tenia una duda enorme sobre si lo que había pasado cuando llegaba a casa era verdad, aunque podía jurar que cuando llego se encontró con un Sasuke vestido de lo más sexy y que además lo había besado, pero eso no explicaba como llego a su cuarto tal vez tenia tanto sueño que simplemente llego tirándose en su cama a dormir, lo segundo sonaba más lógico… es decir como si de verdad el teme fuera a vestirse así de provocador y lo besara… Naruto seria la persona más optimista del mundo pero eso era como pedirle peras al olmo

-¿a qué hora llegaste?-pregunto el rubio mayor sacando de sus pensamientos al menor

-no me acuerdo jeje-contesto el rubio menor rascándose la nuca

-baka! Hm-el rubio mayor rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-solo veniste a insultarme o ¿qué? Ttebayo-

-no vine a decirte que bajes a desayunar hm-

-ahorita bajo dattebayo-

-está bien hm

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Kiba y Sasuke estaban en la puerta de la mansión Namikaze despidiéndose de Kushina

-esperamos no haber sido una molestia Kushina-san-dijo el azabache dándole la mano a la pelirroja

-para nada… son unos chicos muy buenos-dijo la pelirroja antes de agitar su mano mientras veía a Sasuke y a Kiba marcharse

Deidara y Mangetsu salían de la mansión platicando

-¿a dónde van? Digo si se puede saber-dijo la pelirroja a los donceles

-solo iremos a dar una vuelta al centro-contesto el rubio

-regresen temprano-dijo antes de entra de nueva cuenta a la casa

-hai-respondieron ambos donceles al unísono

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación tenía que pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana, no iba a negar que le encanto el beso que se dio con Naruto pero tenía que analizar la situación, durante el desayuno el rubio parecía ido como si estuviera tendiendo en debate mental sobre algo en especifico pero… si sabía que él lo había llevado a su habitación y solo aparentaba que no, esa y muchas otras dudas surgían en la mente del azabache

-cálmate Sasuke lo mejor que puedes hacer es darte un buen baño ponerte algo cómodo y dormir un poco para poder pensar con claridad- se dijo así mismo el azabache y camino directo a su closet, paso su vista por todo este y no encontraba su ropa por ningún lado comenzó a sacar y arrojar ropa por todos lados reviso todos sus cajones pero ni señal de su adorada ropa cómoda-¡ITACHI!-grito molesto el azabache, no se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que el moreno mayor había hecho esos cambios en su guardarropa

-¿te gustaron cambios que le hice a tu closet? Otouto baka-Itachi se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado

-tuuu… ¡DATE POR MUERTO!-Sasuke tomo su bokken y se lanzo con ella en manos para atacar a Itachi (Natsuki: un Sasuke desvelado, confundido y molesto es lo más peligroso que te puedes topar) El moreno no se movió y trato de detener por si mismo el golpe de Sasuke, pero el menor estaba tan molesto que saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y golpeo justo a un lado del rostro del mayor que se quedo helado nunca pensó que el azabache pudiese molestarse tanto por solo un cambio en su guardarropas, Itachi logro arrebatarle la bokken a Sasuke, pero ahí no paro todo, el azabache a puño limpio se lanzo contra su hermano dejándolo en el suelo y volviendo a tomar su bokken de las manos del moreno, con un pie en el pecho del moreno y empuñando la bokken con ambas manos estuvo cerca de golpearlo pero simplemente no pudo solo se limito a mirarlo de manera inquisidora y caminando enzima de el tomo lo que según él era lo más cómodo que encontró y entro al baño

-¿oe Sasuke paso algo?-pregunto preocupado el moreno poniéndose de pie

Sasuke salió del baño y aun con esa mirada cargada de furia lo encaro-Naruto me beso-

El moreno abro los ojos como platos-¿eso es bueno o es malo?-

-es malo… estuvo a punto de tomarme en la cocina y tube que dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo en su cuarto, pero no sé si él de verdad cree que solo fue un sueño-

-¿que él iba a qué?- Itachi casi se cae para a tras cuando escucho lo que dijo Sasuke

-no paso nada solo fue un beso Itachi-

-menos mal-

-bueno ahora lárgate de mi cuarto o no tendré piedad-

-si otouto de nada por escucharte yo también te quiero mucho-el moreno estaba por salir de la habitación del azabache

-gracias Itachi-el azabache le dio una media sonrisa antes de volver a encerrarse en el baño

-Sasuke voy a ir a dar una vuelta al centro no se te ofrece nada-pregunto el moreno solo girando el rostro esperando una respuesta del azabache

-no, nada-respondió el azabache del otro lado de la puerta

El moreno cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara, Mangetsu y Obito estaban en la cafetería aunque no llevaban ahí más de media hora el peliblanco ya llevaba cinco rebanadas de pastel

-está muy rico, quiero otra rebanada-el peliblanco terminaba su quinta rebanada de pastel con las miradas del rubio y el moreno puestas en el

-no deberías come tanto te dolerá el estomago luego Mangetsu-chan-le decía el moreno dando un pequeño sorbo a su café

-Obito tiene razón, Mangetsu-el rubio debajo de la mesa le daba golpecitos con el pie para decirle que ya era hora de que le dijera al moreno lo que le tenía que decir

-no es que Tobi sea impaciente ni nada por el estilo pero… Tobi quiere saber de qué se trata la sorpresa que Mangetsu-chan me va a dar-

-bu-bueno y-yo… tu…emm nosotros… es decir… Deidara dilo tu onegai-

-Mangetsu esta embarazado-soltó de golpe el rubio sin tacto alguno

-¿ah?-el moreno abrió bastante los ojos por la sorpresa mientras que el peliblanco parecía un tomate-Mangetsu…-el moreno recupero la compostura-un bebé es una enorme responsabilidad y requiere tiempo, atención y muchas otras cosas, en los planes que tenia nunca venia incluido un bebé… lo siento pero no cuentes conmigo como novio-Obito hablo serio

El rubio que había escuchado eso estaba impactado y desconcertado igual que el peliblanco que inclusive estaba peor sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración, el moreno sin cambiar ese semblante serio se puso de pie y pago la cuenta, pero se quedo de pie frente el peliblanco que tenía los ojos cristalizados pero que con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo no derramaba ni una sola lagrima, el moreno sonrió y se inclino frente el peliblanco

-no quiero que cuentes conmigo como novio, pero si quiero que cuentes conmigo como esposo-Obito saco de la bolsa del pantalón una pequeña cajita blanca con un listón lila y la abrió dejando ver en ella un hermoso anillo de compromiso con pequeños diamantes incrustados-¿Mangetsu Hozuki te casarías conmigo?-el moreno le sonreía de manera dulce y sincera al peliblanco que sin deberla ni temerla le dio un puñetazo mientras las primeras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el moreno solo giro el rostro por el fuerte golpe hasta que sintió los brazos de Mangetsu atrayéndolo hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo en su hombro las pequeñas gotas de agua salada caer en él

-baka, baka, baka, baka- repetía insistente el peliblanco aun abrazado al moreno sin dejar de llorar y el moreno correspondió el abrazo del peliblanco

-espero que eso haya sido un si porque de verdad me dolió- se sobo la mejilla pero in dejar de abrazar al peliblanco

-sí, pero nunca, nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera perdón nunca nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera- el peliblanco recargo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno sintiendo las manos de el moreno pasar delicadamente limpiando las lagrimas que aun resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Obito promete no volverlo hacer-el moreno puso el anillo en el dedo medio del peliblanco

-¿Obito? ¿Qué paso con Tobi?-

-Tobi, así se llamara él-dijo el moreno apuntando hacia el vientre del peliblanco

-lo dices como si estuvieras seguro de que será un niño o doncel ¿qué pasara si es niña?-

-será un niño o doncel de eso estoy seguro-el moreno se comenzó a poner de pie ayudando a su prometido

-si lo que tu digas-ambos comenzaron a caminar saliendo del café dejando al rubio solo

Deidara solo negó con la cabeza y miro su taza de café comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos, sintió a alguien acercarse pero no despegaba su vista del café

-hola-saludo un moreno con una sonrisa al rubio

-Itachi…-el rubio miro al moreno que se encontraba parado frente a él con una sonrisa-eh… hola-

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto cortésmente el moreno

-bien ¿y tú?-

-bien-

-¿no quieres sentarte? Bueno si es que no vas a ver a alguien o algo así-el rubio desvió al mirada sentía su cara arder solo esperaba que no fuese muy evidente el sonrojo

-no estás con alguien más-el moreno observaba al rubio un poco avergonzado

-estaba… pero se olvidaron de mi y se fueron-el rubio no pudo evitar reír y negar con la cabeza de solo recordar lo que apenas hacia unos minutos había ocurrido

-está bien- el moreno se sentó frente al rubio

-al parecer su clan pronto crecerá-el rubio sentía que tenía que decir algo para salir del incomodo silencio que se formaba

-¿por qué lo dices?-internamente el moreno agradeció que el rubio hubiese hablado por lo tenso que se comenzaba a poner el ambiente

El rubio y el pelinegro comenzaron una conversación bastante animada entre risas y uno que otro comentario que no venia al caso pero era divertido y de paso aprender un poco uno del otro, salieron de la cafetería y comenzaron a caminar por la pequeña plaza de nuevo un pequeño silencio se instalaba entre ellos pero ahora era uno agradable

Deidara sentía un extraño cosquilleo y los latidos acelerarse cada ver que volteaba la vista hacia el moreno que solo mantenía la mirada baja pero con una pequeña sonrisa formada en el rostro, tenía unas inmensas ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que él pensaba acerca del matrimonio impuesto pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía, nunca le era difícil preguntar lo que fuese solo con el hecho de satisfacer su curiosidad pero esa manera de ser del moreno tan diferente a como él lo había planteado a demás del enorme atractivo que tenia, era serio, apacible, sonriente, educado y una mirada tan obscura y profunda como el abismo mismo que lo envolvía en nuevos y diferentes sentimientos, su compañía le parecía agradable y reconfortante

Itachi tenía al mirada fija en el suelo sentía las miradas del rubio hacia su persona deseaba saber con exactitud que pensaba este de él pero no sabía de dónde sacaría valor para preguntarle al rubio,

-¡ITACHI!-

El mencionado levanto la vista al escuchar que lo llamaban pero antes de poder buscar a quien le hablaba termino en el suelo con un peso extra sobre él sintiendo como era abrazado con fuerza

-hola Itachi-cuando el moreno abrió los ojos vio unas orbes negras que lo miraban fijamente

-¿Shisui?-pregunto algo desconcertado el moreno

-ja' el mismo-contesto el azabache sonriendo

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, que haces aquí-el moreno comenzó a ponerse de pie ayudando a su amigo a que también se pusiera de pie

-lo sé tú oye no has cambiado en nada, bueno más alto y creo que tus ojeras son más grandes que antes-el azabache se burlaba del moreno

-te lo eh dicho una y mil veces son marcas de nacimiento-el Uchiha se hacía el ofendido pero Shisui era Shisui era imposible molestarse con él

-soy yo o estas más guapo-el azabache y el moreno siempre diciéndose halagos era su pequeño juego de primos pero al rubio le pareció otra cosa

-no lo sé pero tú también sigues siendo el mismo doncel lindo de siempre-el rubio al escuchar eso se enfado aunque no sabía porque no debía enfadarse, se sentía incomodo

El azabache se abrazo a uno de los brazos del moreno-enséñame la ciudad-exigió

El moreno miro a Deidara-Shisui primero quiero presentarte a un amigo-cuando el moreno dijo amigo el rubio sintió un pequeño piquete en el pecho-Shisui el es Deidara, Deidara él es Shisui-el azabache examino con la mirada al rubio y al final le extendió la mano

-hola Deidara es un gusto conocerte-el rubio correspondió también dándole la mano al azabache

-¿quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto el azabache

-no, no se preocupen yo tengo que ir a casa fue un placer conocerte Shisui-el rubio forzó una sonrisa y se alejo velozmente estaba molesto con el moreno por dejarse abrazar así por ese azabache y para colmo le tenía que decir que era lindo, un momento el rubio paró en seco su veloz andar "porque rayos me molesta tanto si Itachi no tiene nada que ver conmigo" reflexiono un poco "acaso serán celos, no, no, no, no y no al único que debía celar era a Sasori" al que por cierto hacia bastante que no sabía nada sobre el dio un sonoro suspiro y se disponía a continuar con su camino cuando a delante en una banca no muy lejana precisamente el pelirrojo se encontraba con una chica castaña pensó que tal vez era una amiga hasta que ella rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo y este no hacía nada por apartarla en cambio rodeo su cintura y la beso el rubio se quedo estupefacto viendo quiso ir y gritarle que era un maldito bastardo pero no podía saco su celular y marco el numero del pelirrojo y justo en ese momento ellos se separaron y el pelirrojo atendió la llama sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada solo colgó, a pesar de que eso desconcertó al pelirrojo no le dio e importancia y siguió besando a la chica que lo acompañaba, el rubio continuo caminando con rumbo a su casa pero con una enorme sonrisa

Llego a su casa y vio a sus padres hablando en la sala, que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta voltearon a ver y fue grande la sorpresa de ver a Deidara con una enorme sonrisa pero lloraba

-Dei, hijo ¿qué pasa?-la pelirroja se levanto del sofá y se acerco al rubio que no dijo nada solo corrió a su habitación-Deidara…- la pelirroja no hizo nada por seguir al rubio sabía que necesitaba estar solo ya después hablaría con él

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Konnichiwa lectoras ^^/

por donde empezar... amm bueno el cap pasado que publique soy consiente de que habia demorado mucho y lo hize aproposito y estaba a punto de borrar el fic y mi cuenta aqui pero antes pase a ver los review por ultima vez y me senti mal porque aunque solo una chica se tome la molestia de comentar no seria justo que lo borrara así que tome una decision, aunque solo kane-noona deje review lo seguire publicando.

otra cosa si soy tan mala escribiendo solo diganlo y entonces dejo de escribir y dedico mi tiempo libre a otra cosa :'c ... naaa no creo dejar de escribir en caso de que al final reconsidere salir de Fan Fiction puden encontrarme en Amor Yaoi (Natsuki Uzumaki) ahi tengo este (alli ya estoy llegando a los cap finales) y otro fic ^^ y seguire publicanado más con diferentes tramas y parejas (aunque escribo ItaDei e ItaNaru en su mayoria) pero esta en ustedes si me quedo aqui en FF o me voy en definitiva ^^'

sin más que escribir sayonara minna-san ~Natsuki~


	9. oOcap 9- buenas nuevasOo

°oO°~ cap. 9.- buenas nuevas ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara entro a su habitación estaba por el borde de la cama apoyo sus manos en ella cayó de rodillas al suelo con sus brazos extendidos en el colchón aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar escucho unos golpes en la puerta pero no se movió ni dijo nada no tenía intenciones de hacerlo quería estar solo para poder desahogarse se sentía un estúpido como pudo no creer en lo que le advertían, como pudo dudar de su mejor amigo quiso creer que Sasori le mostraba un amor sincero pero no era nada más que una vil mentira se burlo de él y de sus sentimientos

-te vez patético llorando ¿sabías?-el rubio no volteo a verlo se quedo en la misma posición, calmando un poco su llanto y los sollozos

-perdón hm-dijo el rubio aun escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos

El peliblanco dio un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo recargando la espalda en la cama-¿por qué te disculpas?-

-porque tenían razón tú y Obito tenía razón y yo no los escuche, hm-

-¿en qué?-el peliblanco ladeo la cabeza

-que Sasori solo jugaba conmigo hm-el rubio recargo su rostro sobre sus brazos aun salían lagrimas

El peliblanco suspiro-creo que no es momento para un "te-lo-dije", pero nosotros te advertimos desde antes para que no estuvieras de este modo, si no quieres que yo también llore y le haga daño el bebé será mejor que dejes de llorar, además como si el estúpido ese mereciera tus lagrimas por favor eres Deidara Namikaze tu los haces llorar no ellos a ti-el peliblanco se puso de pie-anda vamos-el peliblanco ayudo el rubio a ponerse de pie

-¿A dónde vamos? hm-el rubio se seco los restos de sus lagrimas con las manos

-a donde sea es domingo por la tarde cualquier lugar está bien mañana tenemos que tomar de nuevo la rutina así que vamos-el peliblanco salió de la habitación

El rubio quedo solo en la habitación y seco todos los rastros de haber llorado y con una mueca de disgusto salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el peliblanco algo acaramelado con su novio carraspeo un poco y ellos se separaron riendo de manera nerviosa

-¿a dónde iremos? hm-pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-ustedes decidan yo los sigo-hablo el moreno

-bueno que sugieres Dei-pregunto el peliblanco

-umm bueno cualquier lugar menos la plaza del centro estaría bien hm-

-entonces vamos a comer algo tengo hambre-hablo el peliblanco mientras que el rubio y al moreno les caía una gotita estilo anime

El moreno suspiro y miro de manera dulce al peliblanco que puso carita de suplica-lo que tu digas Mangetsu-chan… bueno vamos ya antes de que sea más tarde-

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Deidara se acerco a Obito-no me sorprendería que Mangetsu estuviera esperando dos o inclusive tres bebés-dijo el rubio al oído del moreno manera burlona

-tal vez solo sea un pequeño glotón-dijo de manera nerviosa el moreno aunque no podía negar que fuese uno, dos o inclusive cinco los adoraría a todos después de todo Mangetsu era su adoración sin lugar a dudas él o ellos también lo serian

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

°oO°o°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Instituto Konoha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo muy notorio abrazándose así mismo mientras sentía las miradas de todos clavados en él, definitivamente asesinaría a Itachi cuando llegara a su casa no le pudo hacer nada en la mañana porque ya se le hacía tarde, pero cuando llegara su hermano conocería lo que es el dolor en todas y cada una de sus letras

-¿por qué la prisa hermosura?-el azabache iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que termino acorralado entre un chico y la pared,

-no estoy de humor así que desaparece de mi vista-el tono carmín de sus mejillas se desvaneció y frunció en seño por la confianza que ese chico se tomaba con él

-oye ¿por qué te molestes? Yo solo quería invitarte a salir-el chico miraba con una sonrisa al ojinegro comenzando a acortar el espacio entre los dos

-escucha bien idiota mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu ya lo pasaste o te largas o sabrás quien soy yo

-lindura no seas así yo vengo en un buen plan contigo y te molestas; porque no mejor dejas de fruncir el seño y me das un beso-el chico hablo de manera picara muy cerca de los labios del azabache

Sasuke harto de que ese chico se tomara demasiadas libertades con él, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojo al suelo dándole una mirada asesina a él y a los chismosos que disfrutaban él espectáculo, siguió con su presuroso andar importándole muy poco que aun hubiese chicos que se lo comían con la mirada; entro a su salón en el cual por alguna extraña razón del destino se encontraba la gran mayoría de los hombres respiro hondo y entro al aula dejando boquiabiertos a todos y a uno que otro con un hilito de sangre deslizando de su nariz, oculto su rostro detrás de su flequillo mientras un aura asesina comenzaba a emanar, siendo pocos los que se sentían intimidados por eso; realmente lo que más llamaba la atención era la manera en la que vestía pues llevaba la camisa de manga larga, blanca normal, su chaleco ajustaba perfecto a su medida marcando bastante bien su figura, el pantalón negro de vestir más ajustado a como el acostumbraba usar dejando ver su perfecto trasero y para rematar la linda boinita que descansaba en su cabeza, cansado de las miradas lujuriosas hacia él levanto la vista con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo miro a la bola de pervertidos que disfrutaban de lo que su vista les ofrecía, en especial cierto rubio idiota de ojos azules que de todos él era más idiotizado por el atractivo del azabache

-escúchenme bien jauría de perros pervertidos o dejan de mirarme de esa manera o yo mismo los mató-trato de escucharse lo más intimidante posible aunque más de uno suspiro pues la tremenda personalidad de Sasuke lo hacía aun más atractivo-tsk pervertidos-bufó caminando hasta su butaca aun sintiendo las miradas de todos en él; cuando se sentó en su lugar prefirió sacar un libro para poder distraer sus ganas de golpear a esos idiotas que no hacían otra cosa más que babear como estúpidos por él, comenzó su lectura aunque apenas si había leído un párrafo alguien bajo su libro encontrándose con unos ojos color lila que lo miraban divertido

-hola novio mío me extrañaste durante el fin de semana-hablo con picardía el peliblanco

-sabes que si-el azabache sonrió asegurándose y de que Naruto lo viera y escuchara

-¿a qué se debe ese cambio de ropa?-el oji-lila se acercaba cada vez má y más al azabache haciendo que Naruto apretara los puños y tratara de calmarse

-quiero verme bien para ti-el azabache rodeo el cuello del peliblanco acercándolo más y más era inevitable un beso pero apenas rosaron un poco sus labios el azabache sintió como a jalones lo sacaban del salón alejándolo de su "novio"-¡suéltame!-exclamo con molestia el azabache pero fue ignorado por su "raptor" que no soltó el agarre e inclusive apretó un poco más su muñeca-ite-se quejo-Naruto quien diablos te crees ¡eh!-no obtuvo respuesta alguna-estoy arto-Sasuke tiro fuerte de su mano soltándose del agarre del rubio mirándolo con rabia "_quien se cree ese dobe" _

-no sé a quién quieres engañar… Sasuke-hablo después de mucho rato el rubio con la mirada fija en el suelo

-hmp, no sé de qué me hablas usuratonkachi-

-tú no eres así ttebayo-

-ah?-

-tú no vistes así tteba-el rubio levanto la mirada hacia el azabache que se sorprendió por lo dicho

-tsk… que poco me conoces dobe-el ojinegro trato de verse calmado

-te equivocas Sasuke… justo porque te conozco se que tú no eres así dattebayo-

-esto lo hizo Itachi ¿contento?...-por alguna extraña razón sentía que se tenía que justificar ente el rubio-si es cierto yo no visto así pero esto no es por mí, fue Itachi quien me cambio el uniforme ya ¿feliz?-el azabache camino alejándose del rubio

-teme-

-¿nani?-

- de casualidad ayer en la mañana cuando estabas en mi casa, bajaste del cuarto de Gaara a la cocina-

-cla-claro que no-el azabache no lo volteo a ver pensó que Naruto ya lo había descubierto y sin más se echo a correr por el pasillo hasta su salón sin darse cuenta que por esas acciones el rubio se dio cuenta por si solo de la verdad

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Deidara ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara caminaba hacia el parque donde siempre se reunían él y Sasori; estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar y logro verlo donde siempre, sentado en una banquita cerca de la fuente jugado con una pequeña marioneta, seguramente esperando por él, "_descarado_" pensaba el rubio, haciendo cada vez más lento su caminar, con la cabeza gacha tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa aunque para antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a él

-hola lindura, hoy no tardaste tanto en llegar-el pelirrojo estaba por darle un beso pero el rubio se lo impedía poniendo una mano en su boca

-escúchame bien Sasori, porque no pienso repetirlo hm-el rubio hablo decidido-no quiero seguir contigo hm-

-decir bromas no es lo tuyo lindura-

-no es ninguna broma, así que por tu bien no me busques más hm-el rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del pelirrojo

Aunque obviamente Sasori no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como el rubio se iba y ni siquiera había conseguido de él lo que quería, lo tomo del brazo y lo pego a él abrazándolo de la cintura sujetando una de las muñecas, logrando robarle un beso, aunque el rubio logro liberar su mano y le dio dos puñetazos uno en el estomago y el otro en el rostro mandándolo al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios

-lindura no entiendo el por qué de tu enojo-decía el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie

-Sasori, Mangetsu y Obito me dijeron muchas veces que tú me engañabas y no les creí hm, pero ayer yo mismo te vi en la plaza con una chica y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta la clase de persona que eres y de que solo estabas jugando conmigo, no te importo lo que sentía por ti así que si que si te vuelves a acercar te ira peor tenlo por seguro hm-

El pelirrojo frunció el seño mientras veía al rubio alejarse, puso una mano en su mejilla que se comenzaba a inflamar mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara, Mangetsu y Obito se encontraban en el descanso comiendo, bueno el peliblanco devoraba su almuerzo

-¿en verdad lo golpeaste?-dijo el moreno sorprendido

-sí, de seguro debe traer roja o inflamada la mejilla hm-

-pues se lo tenía merecido-dijo el peliblanco justo cuando acababa de pasar un gran bocado

-y… ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto el moreno

-de hecho sí, me siento bien pensé que me sentiría triste o algo así pero no, me siento genial tal vez sea porque lo pude golpear hm-

-insisto se lo tenía merecido-hablo el peliblanco antes de dar otro gran bocado

El rubio y él moreno miraron al peliblanco con una gota estilo anime, porque al parecer Mangetsu tenía tanta hambre que se comió sus almuerzos

-oe, Mangetsu ¿sabías que lo que te estás comiendo es mi almuerzo? hm-pregunto el rubio

-si lo sé y está muy bueno-dijo el peliblanco antes de tomar con sus palillos lo que quedaba de arroz

-y… ¿sabías que aun tengo hambre? hm-

-no, eso no lo sabía, pero si se trata de buscar un culpable cúlpalo a él-el peliblanco señalo su vientre

-claro, culpa a nuestro hijo-dijo con ironía el moreno

-pues de hecho si, él tiene la culpa, yo nunca les ando quitando su comida-

-oe ¿hasta cuándo iras al médico? hm-

-Deidara-san tiene razón Mangetsu-chan, tienes que ir al médico para asegurarse de que todo esté bien con el bebé-

-o bebés hm-agrego el rubio haciendo que palideciera el peliblanco

-que cosas dices Dei, solo es un bebé-

-yo calculo que puedes unos dos meses de embarazo y él hecho de que comas así tal vez sea un embarazo múltiple, pudiendo que no solo dos tal vez sean tres los bebés que esperas Mangetsu hm-el rubio disfrutaba ver al peliblanco asustado

-tú que sabes, vomito la gran mayoría de lo que como-

-igual, te vuelves a atascar de comida-

-Deidara-sempai no creo que sea buena idea hacer enojar a Mangetsu-chan, por el estado en el que se encuentra ahora-

-está bien-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Sasori ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

El pelirrojo mantenía su mano en su mejilla para evitar que anduviesen preguntado él porque de tremendo golpe, aunque para sus amigos eso no paso desapercibido y tubo que contarles

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ese rubio-decía con una sonrisa Orochimaru

-ja' antes di que te fue bien-reía Madara al ver tan molesto al pelirrojo

-ese rubio idiota esté muy equivocado si cree que esto se va a quedar así-dijo furioso el pelirrojo

-te atreverás a golpearlo-dijo sorprendido el moreno

-no, le hare algo un mejor para mi, claro está-

-¿cómo quieres que sea tu funeral?-dijo divertido el azabache

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso-el pelirrojo rodo los ojos por el comentario hecho por Madara

-te confías demasiado Sasori-

-si confío tanto en mí, es por algo Orochimaru-

-hmp, eso ya lo veremos-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

°oO°o°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Uchiha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke llego encerrándose en su habitación, todo el día lo habían acosado e invitado a salir una y otra vez y todo gracias al uniforme que Itachi se había encargado de cambiarle; lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la boina hacia el peinador, tiro hacia su cama el chaleco y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, una vez libre de ella termino sobre el chaleco, cuando tenía el pantalón a medio bajar abrieron la puerta de su habitación dejando ver a Itachi

-otouto ba-el moreno no termino de hablar al ver a su hermanito a medio vestir (más bien a medio desvestir)

-¡LARGO!-grito el azabache rojo, jalando su pantalón hacia arriba con una mano y con la otra intentaba cubrir su pecho

-lo siento-dijo el mayor igual de rojo que su hermano, mientras cerraba la puerta

Estaba por darse la vuelta para ir a su habitación pero termino en el suelo, intento ponerse de pie pero solo consiguió poder darse media vuelta para quedar bocarriba,

-t-tu ma-maldito-dijo el azabache con un aura aterradora sobre él con claras intenciones de golpear al moreno

-Sa-Sasuke-el moreno lo miro tragando saliva

-te matare-el azabache hablo con voz de ultratumba y una sonrisa de maniaco

-yo no fui-dijo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras

-ITACHI! ¡NO HUYAS MALDITO COBARDE!-el azabache gritaba corriendo tras el moreno

-te hice un favor y tú me quieres matar-dijo de manera dramática sin dejar de correr

-que favor ni que nada, por tu maldita culpa ahora tengo que aguantar a una bola de pervertidos que no dejan de acosarme-el azabache logro acorralar a Itachi en una esquina sin ningún lugar a donde escapar

-mira el lado positivo Naruto debe morirse de celos cada vez que un chico se te acerca a pedirte una cita, hablarte, alárgate o cualquier otra cosa-

El azabache tenía de nuevo un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras veía a su hermano reírse

-tienes una última voluntad o algo que decir antes de morir-

-dile a Deidara que ahora puede ser feliz con quien quiera-el moreno cubrió su rostro con su ante brazo dándole mayor dramatismo a lo que decía

-no te preocupes yo se lo diré-el azabache estaba por darle un buen golpe con su bokken pero la salvación de Itachi aprecio quitándole a Sasuke la bokken

-Uchiha Sasuke que te eh dicho sobre esta bokken-Mikoto llego como caída del cielo para Itachi

-que no la use para golpear a Itachi-

-entonces-

-no lo iba a golpear solo lo iba a maltratar un poco-

-ni golpes, ni nada ahora yo la tendré y te la daré solo cuando tengas tus clases de Kendo-

-pero…-

-sin peros ya te lo había advertido antes… Uchiha Sasuke-Mikoto salió del estudio con la bokken en manos Itachi suspiro al ver que Sasuke ya no tenía nada con que amedrentarlo

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a timbrar así que reviso para ver de quién era el mensaje que recibió

_Sasuke convencí a Deidara de ir a_

"_caminar al centro así que ya sabes, _

_Si convences a Itachi de ir nos vemos_

_En la fuente a las 5 _

_Mangetsu_

Sasuke comenzó a contestar el mensaje y e Itachi intento escapar pero el azabache se lo impedía

-arréglate iras conmigo al centro-hablo el menor viendo directamente al moreno

-¿por qué yo?-

-porque te conviene así que vamos-

-pero…-

-ira Deidara-dijo de manera cantarina el azabache

-ya voy-el moreno casi corrió hasta su habitación

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mangetsu y Deidara caminaban por la pequeña plaza del centro hasta que el peliblanco se detuvo en la fuente

-¿por qué paramos aquí? hm-

-porque ya me canse-

-¿tan pronto? No hemos caminado casi nada hm-

-solo será un momento-

El peliblanco saco su celular y comenzó a mensajear con Sasuke

-por cierto a quien le mandas mensajes hm-

-pronto lo veras-le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-que es lo que tramas hm-

-¡SASUKE!-grito el peliblanco poniéndose de pie y jalando al rubio

-hola-saludo el oji-lila una vez que llegaron con los morenos

-hola Mangetsu, Deidara-saludo el moreno mayor viendo alternamente al rubio y al peliblanco

-hola hm-saludo casi en un susurro el rubio

Estuvieron en grupo por un largo rato hasta que Sasuke le pidió al peliblanco que lo acompañara al baño y dejando solos a Itachi y Deidara

-lo siento hm-dijo el rubio después de haber estado un largo rato en silencio

-porque te disculpas-el moreno miro fijamente el rubio

-pues porque el domingo creo que no me despedí como se debía hm-

-¿por qué no nos acompañaste?-

-no quería hacer mal tercio hm-

-no hubieras hecho mal tercio, a mi primo Shisui le encanta conocer gente, de hecho dijo que le caíste muy bien-

-¿primo?, ¿el era tu primo?-el rubio estaba bastante sorprendido

-sí, ¿qué pensaste que era?-

-bueno si pensé que era familiar tuyo, pero su actitud no era muy Uchiha que digamos-dijo de manera apenada el rubio

-tienes razón, dicen que él, Obito y yo, somos los más anti-Uchiha del clan-

-¿enserio?, bueno Obito es uno de mis mejores amigos así que eso ya lo sabía, Shisui pues acabo de enterarme pero tu si pareces tener esa actitud típica de los Uchiha-

-creo que aun no me conoces bien-el moreno sonreía

-entonces me gustaría poder conocerte mejor hm-

-claro, por mí no hay problema… te parecería si el sábado vamos al parque de diversiones bueno si es que no tienes planes con tu pareja-

-termine con él… así que por mí no hay problema-

-a ¿qué hora te gustaría que pase por ti?-

-pues ¿te parece a las 4?-

-está bien a las 4 paso por ti-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mangetsu y Deidara se encontraban en la habitación del segundo

-¿entonces?-pregunto el peliblanco de manera cómplice

-entonces ¿Qué?-

-porque traes esa sonrisa de tontito enamorado desde que estábamos en la plaza-

-no tengo una sonrisa de tontito enamorado y creo que tengo una cita con Itachi el sábado-

-genial funciono-

-¿qué fue lo que funciono?-

-mi teléfono… es que hace rato que no quería encender y ya por fin-

-pero si estabas mandando mensajes en la plaza-

-sí pero, vamos a la cocina tengo hambre-

-¿otra vez?-

-si otra vez-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Uchiha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Itachi tenía cargado a Sasuke dando vueltas en el aire

-Itachi bájame ya-

-no-

-¿por qué estas tan feliz?-

-porque gracias a ti tengo una cita con Deidara el sábado y eso no es todo Dei ya no tiene novio así que tengo una gran, gran oportunidad y todo gracias a ti-

-si ya, ahora bájame-dijo con una media sonrisa el azabache

-te debo una y una muy grande otouto-

-¿así?-sonrío con malicia el azabache

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

no tena idea de que habia más de una a la que le gustaba mi intento fallido de fic O_O'

se puede decir que ya no tengo motivos para decir que saldre de FanFiction lo que significa que me quedare a terminar este fic ya vere si despues me animo a subri los otros que tengo bueno eso sera depsues je' ^^

bueno sin más que escribir sayonara ~Natsuki~


	10. cap 10- vacaciones

°oO°~ cap. 10.- vacaciones ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara y Mangetsu se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en la cama del primero, la temporada de invierno podía sentirse perfectamente bien así que ambos compartían un enorme y muy calientito cobertor, para hacer pasar desapercibido el frio que se pudiese colar dentro de la habitación

El rubio fue el primero en despertar pero prefirió quedarse acostado y sin moverse para seguir calientito además no es como si necesitara moverse para ir a algún lado tenía sus maletas hechas para el viaje que realizarían hacia Kumogakure para pasar las vacaciones de invierno algo raro pues sus padres siempre iban a Uzushiogakure para pasar la Navidad y año nuevo con toda la familia de su madre Kushina, aunque "un pequeño cambio no hace daño ¿no?" pensaba el rubio observando a Mangetsu

El peliblanco después de haber ido al médico y haberse hecho el primer ultrasonido supieron que no tendría un bebé sino dos y por ahora tenía alrededor de 4 meses no faltando mucho para que llegara a los 5 estaba comprometido tal y como se debía porque Obito insistió mucho en ir a hablar con los padres del oji-lila y este término cediendo porque ya lo había hartado con eso de que sus padres tenían que saber para que el día de la boda ellos asistieran y bla, bla, bla, bla aunque el albino temía mucho cual fuese la reacción de sus padres (claro porque es normal temerle a tus padres a los 20 años) a Deidara se le hacía demasiado patético que Mangetsu temiera la reacción de sus padres que al final de cuentas fue una de gran alegría al saber que su "preciado" hijo mayor estuviese comprometido con un Uchiha (si como no… el interés ante todo), después de haber pedido la mano de Mangetsu como de debía él albino había vuelto de nuevo a su casa pero ahora se encontraba ahí con él, porque, Mangetsu y su hermano Suigetsu los acompañaría al viaje a Kumogakure

El peliblanco hizo una mueca de disgusto y trato de acomodarse de nuevo pero nuevamente puso una mueca y termino por despertar

-¿no te dejan dormir? hm-pregunto el rubio con la mirada fija en el abultado vientre del peliblanco

-no, porque se mueven mucho-el oji-lila poso una mano sobre la pancita dejando salir un sonoro suspiro

-y eso que solo tienes cuatro meses, aunque pareces de entre cinco y seis hm-el rubio dejo salir una risita burlona

-urusai, pero solo tengo cuatro meses… no quiero saber que será de mi cuando tenga siete u ocho-dijo el peliblanco de manera preocupada tragando saliva

-rodaras hm-el oji-azul comenzó a reír sonoramente

-urusai-el oji-lila miro de mala manera al rubio aunque con la duda sobre si de verdad se pondría tan gordo como para rodar

-tranquilo solo fue una inocente broma hm-

-entonces deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios si sabes que me molesta-

-si está bien hm-

El peliblanco se levanto de la cama con una mano en la boca a pesar de estar en el 4 mes aun continuaban los vómitos matutinos ya no tan fuertes como en un principio pero aun los tenia, cuando salió del baño fue a sentarse a un lado del rubio

-quien diría que después de todo tendrías razón-el peliblanco poso una mano sombre su pancita

-sobre ¿qué? Hm-

-cuando decías que serian dos bebés-

-yo lo decía en broma nunca pensé que realmente serian dos bebés hm-

-pues mira que tú "broma" se hizo realidad-

-no me culpes a mí de las habilidades de los genes Uchiha hm-

-entonces es muy seguro que cuando te cases con Itachi y te embaraces de él tendrás cuatrillizos-

-oe y ¿para cuándo tienen pensado casarse Obito y tú?-el rubio evadió hábilmente al peliblanco

-aun no hemos acordado una fecha pero yo quiero que sea antes de que nazcan los bebés-y el albino como siempre cayó en uno de los hábiles métodos de evasión de Deidara

-y Obito que dice no ha propuesto alguna fecha amm algo no se hm-

-no la verdad no… sabes últimamente lo eh notado distraído-

-supongo que debe ser porque ya estábamos por salir de vacaciones hm… además de seguro tenía un proyecto importante que entregar como todos hm-

-sí, creo que tienes razón-

Deidara después de aquella "cita" que tuvo con Itachi, había cambiado un poco su punto de vista sobre el moreno a pesar de que le insistían mucho en saber que era lo que había pasado el rubio se negaba rotundamente a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido y siempre que mencionaban a Itachi en una conversación evitaba el tema, ingeniándoselas para que no le preguntaran sobre eso, tuvo mucha "suerte" (según él claro está) que después de esa pequeña "cita" no volviera a hablar o verse, quería tiempo para aclarar y asimilar de buena gana todo lo que ese día había ocurrido.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Uchiha ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación bastante cómodo con un grueso cobertor tapado todo hasta la cabeza debajo del cobertor se entretenía de lo lindo con su celular observando todas las fotos que secretamente guardaba en el sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza cada vez que observaba esos zafiros azulinos, o esos rubios cabellos alocados le entristecía saber que no podría verlo durante las vacaciones aunque claro no se olvido de tomar las mejores fotos para entretenerse sabía que no era lo mismo una foto que ver al mismo Naruto en persona, pero esas fotos y unos cuantos videos de él riendo seria suficientes o por lo menos se conformaba con ellos respiro hondo y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo esa sonrisa de idiota se colaba en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro y sin poder evitar rio ahora era consciente de que Naruto lo amaba, ahora lo sabía él podía verlo en sus ojos y pensar que creyó que Naruto solo lo había besado por que vestía provocador, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado dos meses atrás

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke caminaba de lo más tranquilo por los largos pasillos del instituto llevaba de nuevo su uniforme de siempre bueno por lo menos había logrado que Itachi le devolviera el pantalón del instituto que siempre llevaba, no fue difícil convencer a su aniki pues gracias él, había conseguido una cita con Deidara

Respiro hondo antes de pasar por donde la ultima vez había sido acosado, camino y al parecer su presencia no fue notada siguió su camino hasta su salón de clases de nuevo curiosamente estaban casi todos los varones del salón, dudoso entro unos cuantos lo miraron con decepción esperaban de nuevo poder verlo vestido con ese lindo uniforme que llevaba el día anterior mientras que otros solo levemente levantaron la vista bajándola inmediatamente al ver que solo era Sasuke

El azabache se sentía decepcionado no le gustaba el exceso de atención pero por lo menos una mirada aprobatoria o un cumplido como "qué lindo te vez" o algo por el estilo seria reconfortante pero al parecer lo que a todos les atraía era el físico sintió una fuerte opresión el pecho ahora entendía porque Naruto lo había besado, sí, el dobe era igual que todos solo se fijo en ese cambio de atuendo

Camino hasta su asiento siendo una mirada fija en él, instintivamente volteo haciendo chocar su obscura mirada con una azulina y si señoras y señores el dobe lo miraba y con una sonrisa bien marcada comenzando a levantarse de su asiento, Sasuke solo sentía sus mejillas arder por el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, rodo los ojos y puso una media sonrisa ocultando perfectamente bien el tono carmín de sus mejillas

-ese es el Sasuke que yo conozco dattebayo-hablo el rubio una vez que estuvo cerca del azabache

-tsk ya te había dicho que Itachi había cambiado mi uniforme, pero los sobornos siempre funcionan para hacer que todo vuelva a ser como siempre, dobe-

-a quien llamas dobe, teme-dijo con falsa molestia el rubio

-hmp ¿acaso ves otro dobe cerca de aquí?-pregunto de manera burlona el ojinegro

-T-E-M-E-

-di lo que quieras usuratonkachi-el azabache mantenía esa sonrisa de medio lado, los ojos de Naruto no le mentían brillaron al verlo, siendo él mismo y eso le hacía sentir una gran dicha

Naruto seria suyo era su meta a cumplir y lograría hacerlo su novio para antes de que su último semestre llegara a completarse o se dejaba de llamar Sasuke Uchiha.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin del Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke volvió a abrir sus ojos volviendo a enfocar en su celular viendo particularmente una foto en donde Naruto esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros mientras él trataba de hacerlo a un lado con un escandaloso sonrojo, el azabache rio esa foto la habían tomado cuando se habían graduado de la secundaria, Naruto se había acercado para pedirle que se tomara una foto con él y como se había negado una y mil veces alegando que no era nada fotogénico (ese Sasuke más mentiroso no podía ser ¿no creen?) Naruto llamo a Sai le dio la cámara y le dijo que le tomara una foto a él solo pero para cuando Sasuke se descuido lo jalo pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros mientras el ojinegro no hacía más que avergonzarse y tratar de escapar

Paso a la siguiente foto y no puedo evitar sonrojarse porque en esa estaban de nuevo él y Naruto en una posición bastante indecorosa y daba mucho que pensar también era de la graduación solo que en esa él muy "dobe" de Naruto había pisado su propia toga y cayó sobre Sasuke y "sin querer" se habían dado un beso y como Sai aun conservaba la cámara logro tomar una foto de ese momento.

Sasuke sintió como jalaban su cobertor así que soltó su teléfono y comenzó una batalla para ver quien jalaba más fuerte, pero como no tenía muchas ganas de estar jalando el cobertor termino por soltarlo haciendo que su "contrincante" se fuera para atrás con todo y cobija, Sasuke solo esbozo una sonrisa y se limito a decir un simple "hmp".

Itachi se destapo y se levanto para colocar el enorme edredón de nueva cuenta en la cama de su otouto, observo el teléfono de Sasuke tirado ahí en la cama y antes de que el azabache se diera cuenta de su descuido lo tomo y observo la imagen que Sasuke veía antes de que él llegara a interrumpirlo y casi le da un ataque cardiaco al ver que en esa fotografía su adorado otouto estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con Naruto y además se estaban besando (Sasuke estaba en el suelo medio acostado-medio sentado, con Naruto entre sus piernas mientras el rubio apoyaba las manos en el suelo y sus labios se rozaban dando la imagen de un beso subidito de tono pero solo era un simple e inocente roce)

-Sasuke que significa esto-pregunto el moreno señalando la pantalla del celular

-Itachi… ¿Quién te dio permiso te agarrar mi celular?-el azabache tenía alrededor de él un aura asesina

-no me cambies el tema porque en esa foto están aaah-Itachi termino en el suelo con Sasuke sobre el apuntándolo con una bokken que sabrá kami de donde la saco si se suponía que su madre aun la tenia, Sasuke tenía fruncido el seño y un muy notorio tic en el ojo izquierdo

-dame mi teléfono y tal vez te perdone-la voz de Sasuke tenía ese tono de total amenaza

-mmm déjame pensarlo amm…. Creo que no-Itachi tenía ganas de desafiar a Sasuke-oooh mira opciones ¿qué pasaría si le pico a borrar?-la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho al ver a Sasuke asustado por un momento

-no te atreverías-

-déjame levantarme y te regreso tu celular-

Sasuke no dijo nada y se quito de encima sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento esperando que le regresara su teléfono-ya… ahora regrésame mi celular-

-esta bie… oh, oh-el moreno se asusto porque cuando apoyo su mano ahora sí, sin querer roso la pantalla táctil y borro la foto

-como que oh, oh-

-Sa-Sasuke y-yo… n-no fue intencional… lo juro… fu-fue un accidente-el mayor tartamudeaba sabía que Sasuke no le perdonaría eso así de fácil, así que antes de esperar a que su otouto hiciera algo arrojo el teléfono a la cama y con un movimiento rápido le arrebato a Sasuke su bokken y salió huyendo de ahí, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad pero justo cuando creyó que había escapado sintió como su brazo era jalado con fuerza y sin lugar a dudas sintió el golpe de Sasuke que le dio en el ojo seguramente después se le pondría morado, termino en el suelo por el impacto y la bokken salió volando rompiendo una repisa donde había un jarrón que tenia décadas dentro de la familia Uchiha, al azabache eso realmente no le importaba quería venganza y la quería ya, comenzó a golpear a Itachi que ni siquiera se había podido poner de pie le dio un par de golpes antes de sentir como lo jalaban para que no siguiera, aunque le dio una patada en la cara a Itachi dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mientras a él aun lo sujetaban

-suéltame Sai-ordeno furioso el azabache quería matar a Itachi pero Sai no lo soltaba

-no sé que te haya hecho Itachi-nii pero no te soltare hasta que te calmes-hablo Sai con toda la calma del mundo

-no me voy a calmar hasta que lo mate yo mismo-el azabache forcejeaba pero no conseguía zafarse en lo más mínimo

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-

-borro una foto de Naruto-el azabache hablo muy bajito frunció el seño e hizo un puchero

-Sasuke… tienes más de 200 fotos en tu celular y en la computadora y te pones así solo porque te borro una-el moreno estaba bastante desconcertado

-es que no era cualquier foto-Sasuke bajo la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas

-¿era en la que parecía que Naruto te iba a violar?-pregunto el moreno con deje de burla

-si-dijo el azabache bajando la mirada totalmente rojo

-Sasuke esa fotografía tú la tienes en la computadora y en caso de que la hayas borrado no se te ocurrió pensar que yo también la tengo-el moreno arqueo una ceja y el azabache abrió los ojos como platos porque era verdad él tenía esa fotografía en la computadora, lo que si no cruzo por su mente qué también Sai la tuviera

-¿Por qué tú también la tienes?-

-porque fue muy divertido cuando eso paso-

-itte-te-te-Itachi salía de su estado inconsciente sobándose especialmente la frente

-hola hijos…-Mikoto entro a la sala con una gran sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció al ver el tremendo desorden que ahí había y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando vio la repisa donde tenía todas esas vasijas antiguas y jarrones que habían formado parte de su familia por años y junto a todo eso la bokken de Sasuke (que se suponía ella tenía guardada) estaba ahí junto a la escena del crimen

-Sasuke…-Mikoto veía a Sasuke de manera amenazadora, haciendo que el azabache diera un paso hacia atrás por el miedo que esa mirada le provoco-los tres van a limpiar ese desorden no quiero que rezonguen o que me salgan con un "yo no fui" pero en cuanto a ti Sasuke da gracias que vamos de salida pero cuando lleguemos ten por seguro que tendrás un severo castigo, porque no me vas a negar que tú fuiste a sacar esa bokken a pesar de que te dije que solo te la daría para tus clases de kendo-la morena salió furiosa de la sala dejando a sus queridos hijos encargarse del desorden que inicio Sasuke

Sai fue el primero en acercarse a donde estaban todos los restos de los jarrones y comenzó a separarlos de los restos de la repisa de madera, tenía la vaga esperanza de que tal vez esos jarrones tuviesen reparo, Itachi aun sobándose la frente también se acerco a ayudar a Sai y Sasuke tuvo que acercarse a ayudarlos después de todo el había ocasionado todo ese alboroto aunque en parte culpaba a Itachi por haberlo provocado

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke pasaba por última vez la escoba terminando así limpiar todo, chisto fastidiado y tiro toda la tierra y astillas que quedaron en el bote de basura, Mikoto se acerco a inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien y en su lugar

-bueno vallan a sus habitaciones y bajen sus maletas nos vamos en media hora-la morena dijo seria dibujando en su rostro el vago fantasma de una sonrisa

-¿ya nos vamos?-la puerta principal de abrió de golpe dejando ver a Shisui con un montón de maletas a un lado y sonriendo muy feliz

A todos los que se encontraban en la sala les cayó una gotita, en primera porque ya le habían preguntado a Shisui si iría con ellos y dijo que no y en segunda porque llevaba maletas como si fuera a cambiarse de ciudad

-ohayo tía Mikoto-hablo Obito asomándose por detrás de Shisui

-ohayo Obito-kun-saludo la morena

-ohayo a todo el mundo-dijo Shisui rascándose la nuca

-ohayo Shisui-chan-Mikoto fue la única que saludo al moreno porque todos estaban bastante asombrados viendo todo el equipaje que cargaba con él

-tía Mikoto, gomen' nasai por llegar así de repente pero Shisui salió con que si quería venir y bueno henos aquí-explicaba Obito entrando y saludando con la mano a todos

-aaah si… no te preocupes hijo está bien-hablo de manera cálida la morena

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Mansión Namikaze ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Naruto miraba con desprecio a cierto peliblanco que lo miraba altanero y desafiante

-valla quien pensaría que el tan sonriente Namikaze Naruto podría molestarse tanto con una sola persona-Suigetsu hablo bastante divertido-acéptalo Namikaze estas ardido porque Sasuke es mío-y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-quieres cerrar tu maldita boca antes de que te rompa-lo que al rubio más le enfurecía era que el peliblanco parecía muy feliz restregándole que Sasuke no le pertenecía

-no me asustas Namikaze-hablo desafiante el albino

-tú te lo buscaste-Naruto se levanto con la mano hecha puño para darle un buen golpe a Suigetsu aunque fácilmente el oji-lila atrapo su puño y trato de darle una patada que rápidamente esquivo el oji-azul

-no eres más que un ardido y debilucho Na-mi-ka-ze-el peliblanco seguía con su tono burlón

-te dije que cerraras tu maldita boca-el rubio logro darle un puñetazo en la cara el peliblanco aunque no salió ileso el albino le había dado una patada en el estomago

-qué rayos están pasando aquí-Deidara entro seguido de Mangetsu y se encontró con Naruto en el suelo sobándose el estomago respirando de manera irregular porque la patada que Suigetsu le había dado le había sacado todo el aire y el albino por su lado estaba también en el suelo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios con la mejilla levemente inflamada por el golpe

-Suigetsu-Mangetsu hablo serio esperando a que su hermano dijera algo en su defensa pero el oji-lila menor solo salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra siendo seguido por su hermano mayor que no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber que había pasado.

Por su parte Deidara espero a que Naruto pudiese respirar bien para que le explicara que había pasado, el rubio menor no estaba nada contento con el hecho de que Suigetsu se quedara con él en su habitación, pero Deidara estaría con Mangetsu y no pondrían al peliblanco menor con Gaara así que por eliminación se tuvo que quedar con él

-me puedes explicar que paso hm-pregunto serio Deidara

-lo odio dattebayo-respondió de manera simple el oji-azul menor

-sabes que pasaras parte de las vacaciones con el ¿no? hm-

-si lo sé veremos que tanto puedo durar sin querer romperle la boca solo dice estupideces ttebayo-

-que fue lo que dijo como para que te molestaras tanto hm-

-que Sasuke es suyo-

-aaah si él es su novio ¿no? hm-

-pero aun así Sasuke no le pertenece-

-te lo gano y sabes ¿por qué? ¡Por baka! Hm-dijo divertido el rubio mayor

-no ayudas mucho Deidara-nii, ttebayo-

-es verdad si desde un principio le hubieras dicho a Sasuke si quería salir contigo de seguro que te decía que si pero como eres muy ¡baka! Perdiste tu oportunidad hm-

-pero aun así me molesta que me restriegue que él tiene a Sasuke y puede besarlo y abrazarlo-

-entonces BAKA, espera a que terminen y ahora si te acercas a Sasuke y le dices lo que sientes hm-

-pero y si no terminan nunca y si Sasuke se casa con él-

-Sasuke te quiere a ti pero eres muy baka como para darte cuenta hm-

-disfrutas mucho decirme baka ttebayo no es así nii-san-

-si hm-

-Deidara tu madre dice que comencemos a bajar las maletas porque en una media hora más no vamos-hablo Mangetsu asomándose por la puerta

-si está bien hm-

-bueno comenzare a empacar dattebayo-dijo Naruto sacando una maleta con la base repleta de ramen instantáneo

-Naruto hm-

-¿nani nii-san?-

-no te dejaran pasar todo ese ramen hm-

-nooo! Mi ramen no se puede quedar ttebayo, ¿Qué tal si en Kumo no venden ramen?-dijo alarmado el rubio menor

-Naruto no seas baka deja ese ramen, si oka-san ve que llevas todo ese ramen te hará que lo dejarlo hm-

-pero ¿por qué?-

-no seas terco y deja ese ramen aquí hm

-no quiero dattebayo-

-oka-san y otou-san no te dejaran que lleves eso hm-

-eres malo, ttebayo-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Konnichiwa lectoras ^^

MisakiGii-san no puedo hacer los cap más largos porque ya estan escritos y si los cambio me voy a emocionar y perdera el sentido original aunque apartir del cap 16 (que es el que actualmente estoy escribiendo) espero alargalos y complacer esa petición. Sobre si tengo un grupo en fb... emm no la verdad no pero les dejo el link de mi fb ( . )

etto... la cita entre Itachi y Deidara que les puedo decir pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que sabran despues ^^'

bueno sin más que escribir sayonara nos leemos pronto ~Natsuki~


	11. cap 11- malos entedidos

°oO°~ cap. 11.- malos entendidos ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Kumogakure ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Los Uchiha llegaban a una enorme casa en el centro de Kumogakure, la casa era muy grande como para que solo la ocuparan ellos, Fugaku les pidió a sus hijos y a Obito que lo ayudaran a bajar las maletas pero cuando apenas abrían la puerta los Namikaze llegaron y precisamente a esa casa.

Kushina bajo del automóvil y corrió hasta donde Mikoto para saludarla, Minato se acerco a Fugaku mientras que los chicos se encontraban bastante sorprendidos no esperaban verse, Deidara prefirió quedarse dentro del auto pensó que tal sus padres vieron a los Uchiha y se acercaron a saludarlos

-solo espero que esto de verdad resulte como lo planeamos Kushina-

-todo saldrá bien Mikoto dattebane-

-bien pues vamos a decirles ya-

-está bien… ichi, nii, san… ¡no puede ser!-la pelirroja fingió sorpresa y asombro

-esto es un error-hablo la morena igual de "asombrada" que Kushina

-¿qué pasa oka-san?-pregunto Gaara acercándose a su madre

-pues al parecer debe haber habido un error porque yo rente esta casa para que pasáramos las vacaciones y Mikoto dice que ella también rento precisamente esta casa ttebane-

-me iré a quejar con el encargado que renta estas casas-hablo la morena

-sí, pero ya comienzo a obscurecer tal vez ya cerraron ttebane-

-pues entonces mañana iremos a quejarnos-

-Kushina creo que deberíamos preocuparnos sobre quien se quedara aquí-hablo Minato acercándose a su esposa

-no creo necesario que alguien deba irse la casa es muy grande como para que solo una familia se quede podríamos compartirla o ¿tienen un inconveniente en cuanto a eso?-hablo de manera imponente Fugaku parándose a lado de su esposa que sonreía dulcemente ante la propuesta hecha

-pues por nosotros no hay ningún inconveniente y en cuanto al tamaño de la casa pues supongo que tienes razón solo será cosa de repartir las habitaciones-contesto el rubio

-nosotras nos encargaremos de eso dattebane-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-las habitaciones quedaran repartidas así, en la planta alta, Mikoto y Fugaku en la primera habitación de la derecha la que sigue será la de Sai, luego Suigetsu, y la siguiente de Naruto y Minato y yo en la habitación que sobraría, en la planta baja la primera habitación será de Shisui, la que sigue será de Sasuke, después Gaara, Obito y Mangetsu al lado de Deidara e Itachi dattebane-hablo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

-y ¿por qué yo me tengo que quedar con Itachi? hm-le pregunto Deidara a su madre alejándola lo suficiente como para que solo ellos dos pudieran hablar

-porque fue como quedo la repartición de habitaciones entre todos y a ti te toco con Itachi deberías estar contento tendrás que compartir cuarto con él, además, solo dormirán ttebane-

-¿y si intenta violarme? hm-pregunto de manera alterada

-tú no lo permitirías, además si así fuese tómalo como un ensayo de tu noche de bodas dattebane-

-acaso te volviste loca hm… empiezo a pensar que todo esto en un complot para que acepte casarme con Itachi, hm-

La pelirroja rio de manera nerviosa-hay Dei que cosas dices… estas tan cansado por el largo viaje hasta aquí que andas imaginando cosas dattebane-dijo restándole importancia a los reclamos de su hijo mayor y volviendo con todos

-ahora sería bueno que los hombres nos ayudaran con el equipaje-hablo Mikoto sonriendo de manera dulce

-sí, mientras nosotras preparamos la cena ¿no creen?-Kushina también sonrió de manera dulce

No dijeron nada simplemente obedecieron sabían que esas sonrisas no eran más que pura apariencia y decían algo así como "o van por el equipaje o no cenan" o quizás algo peor pero eso no lo averiguarían

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara se ofreció a la lavar los platos de la cena (con tal de no estar solo en la habitación con Itachi), estaba por comenzar cuando escucho como abrían la puerta volteo y se encontró con un Itachi sonriente

-¿te puedo ayudar?-pregunto el moreno con una dulce sonrisa

-si quieres, hm-el rubio volvió su vista hacia la gran pila de trastes dejando correr un poco el agua sobre ellos

-si quieres yo los lavo y tú los enjuagas-

-no, yo los lavo tú los enjuagas hm-el rubio no levanto ni una sola vez la vista hacia el moreno-"rayos y yo que no quería estar con él hm, bueno mientras no hable todo estará bien así podre ignorar su presencia hm"-pensaba el rubio mientras pasaba ferozmente la fibra sobre los platos

-y… ¿qué has hecho desde la última vez que te vi?-el pelinegro estaba comenzado a sentir pesado el ambiente y pensó que tal vez con una plática interesante podría relajar un poco todo

-pues ya sabes escuela y… pues… no lo sé, no eh hecho nada interesante y ¿qué tal tu?-el rubio miraba de reojo al moreno sintiendo esa penetrante mirada sobre el

-supongo que también la escuela absorbe mucho de mi tiempo y casi no me sobra tiempo para nada… más-Itachi paseaba su vista por todo el cuerpo del rubio disfrutando de la espectacular vista de su parte posterior

-Itachi hm…-el rubio tenía una venita en la sien sabia justamente en donde estaba mirando Itachi

-tienes un hermoso trasero-pensó en voz alta el moreno

-¿QUÉÉÉ?-el rubio dejo de lado los trastes y encaro al moreno con un furioso sonrojo que ni como disimularlo, pero también con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo todo provocado por esa oración que Itachi nunca debió decir-¡ERES UN MALDITO HENTAI! Hm-grito el rubio

-¿eeeh?, ¿qué yo qué?-el moreno se desconcertó (según él, eso lo había pensado, no dicho)

-¡NO TE ME HACERQUES HENTAI! Hm-

-oe deja de decirme hentai-

-eso es lo que eres un hentai hm-

-según tu ¿por qué soy un hentai?-

-estabas viendo descaradamente mi trasero y eso no conforme con eso tenías que decirlo hm-el rubio señalo acusadoramente al peli-negro

-¿decirlo? Ups creo pensé en voz alta-el oji-negro rio levemente sintiéndose estúpido todo avance que hubiese logrado con Deidara se podía ir a la basura

-si aja pensaste en voz alta hm, ¡maldito hentai! hm-

-de todas maneras no fue algo malo no creo ser el primero ni el ultimo que te ve desde este ángulo-

-tal vez… pero eres el primer sínico en decirlo hm-

El pelinegro se acerco al rubio y se recargo en el fregadero, dejando sin escapatoria a Deidara-entonces soy un sínico-más que pregunta fue una afirmación

Deidara observo por unos segundos a Itachi, observo su flequillo que enmarcaba su perfecto rostro, sus ojos negros sintiendo que podía perderse en esa mirada tan profunda e hipnótica, observo su naríz y esas marcas de su rostro, quería tocarlas otra vez… pero su gran orgullo no se lo permitiría, bajo hasta los labios que se mantenían en una línea dibujando una sonrisa, esos dulces labios si alguien le preguntaba si Itachi besaba bien tal vez diría que no, pero muy en el fondo gritaría que si, y valla que si, él ya había tenido el gusto de deleitar esos labios, de sentir su cálida lengua juguetear con la suya. Paró en seco sus pensamientos y su cara se coloreo de un rojo a más no poder se abofeteo mentalmente por ese tipo de pensamientos-recuerdos y frunció levemente el seño para reclamar sobre esa invasión a su espacio personal

-¿Quién te crees? déjame ir hm-el oji-azul puso sus manos en el pecho del moreno con la intención de empujarlo lejos de él, pero abrieron la puerta de la cocina y ambos voltearon sin cambiar de posición en ningún momento

-Deidara por que estabas gri-Mangetsu acompañado de Obito entraron a la cocina y se quedaron sin palabras al ver semejante escena

-no es lo que piensan hm-el oji-azul empujo al peli-negro provocando que se fuera de sentón al piso

-itte-te-te-se quejo Itachi desde el suelo

-se acabo ustedes lavaran los trastes… yo me largo y tu vendrás conmigo hm-Deidara salió tratando de salvar su orgullo arrastrando a Mangetsu en su huida dejando a los Uchiha encargarse de la cocina

-y ahora ¿qué hiciste Itachi?- Obito le extendió su mano a Itachi ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-le dije que tenía un lindo trasero pero nunca fue mi intención decirle eso más bien lo pensé en voz alta-Itachi rascaba su nuca riendo por la gran metida de pata con Deidara

-así nunca logras avance con él primo, Deidara es… bueno él es… él es él-

-lo sé por eso y muchas más razones más me gusta y creo que la eh estado regando mucho últimamente, primero en el parque de diversiones y ahora esto… terminara odiándome- el moreno hizo una pose dramática sacándole una risa a Obito

-no creo que sea para tanto puedo apostar lo que sea a que Dei-chan disfruto bastante la "cita" que tuvieron-

-¿enserio?-

-eres mi primo no podría mentirte, además Deidara no es bueno mintiendo… bueno… tendremos que limpiar la cocina porque Deidara dijo que él no lo haría-

-sí creo que tienes razón-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mangetsu era arrastrado por Deidara y no entendía el por qué de la repentina huida y menos aun el hecho de que lo arrastrara a él

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-el peliblanco miro a su amigo en espera de una respuesta

-Itachi es un bastardo hm… uno muy sexy… pero al final de cuentas un bastardo hm-el rubio exploto molesto, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

Mangetsu no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por lo dicho por el rubio

-de que rayos te ríes hm-el oji-azul le dedico una mirada asesina al peliblanco

-es que tú diciendo que Itachi es sexy, fue algo gracioso porque no me lo esperaba-el oji-lila trataba de controlar su risa

-yo nunca dije que Itachi era sexy-

-Deidara lo acabas de decir-

-cierra la boca Mangetsu hm-

-sabes algo Deidara deberías dejar de negarlo… estas enamorado de Itachi pero eres tan orgulloso como para aceptarlo-

-Mangetsu cierra la boca hm-

-Namikaze Deidara deja de ser tan terco por una sola vez en tu vida-el albino se quedo pensativo por un momento y después miro a al rubio y sonrío-el que no arriesga no gana-el peliblanco observo al rubio que parecía no entender a que venía un comentario como ese-te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste eso ¿no?-el rubio abrió los ojos como platos claro que recordaba el día que le dijo eso a Mangetsu

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mangetsu estaba sentado al pie de un enorme árbol de sakura abrazando sus piernas, con las mejillas empapadas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del instituto.

Sintió los pasos de alguien caminando hacia donde él se encontraba y oculto su cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos, no deseaba que alguien lo viera llorar, además pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún otro estudiante que también se había corrido una clase. Pudo sentir como alguien se sentó a su lado pero no levanto la vista en ningún momento ni cambo de posición

-¿Por qué no entraste a clases Mangetsu? hm-

-no tenía ganas-

-¿paso algo?, ¿te sientes mal?-

-no, no te preocupes es solo que no tenía ganas de entrar, ¿tu por qué no entraste?-el peliblanco no levanto la cabeza seguía sentado en la misma posición

-no quería estar solo en la clase de cálculo es muy aburrida así que salía buscarte hm-

-aaah-

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio que duro unos cuantos minutos Deidara comenzaba a aburrirse Mangetsu no se movía y como no se le ocurrió otra cosa se acerco a su amigo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, el albino rio un poco y cuando el oji-azul paro observo al peliblanco sollozar mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus piernas, el rubio se preocupo y se puso de rodillas frente a su amigo y comenzó a jalar de sus brazos para que levantara el rostro y le dijera que tenia, lo jaloneo por un rato hasta que el oji-lila lo encaro

-es enserio Mangetsu ¿qué pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? hm-

-¿recuerdas que hace poco te conté que creía estar enamorándome de alguien?-hablo después de unos minutos el oji-lila

-si hm… ¿acaso ese bastardo te hizo algo?-pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja

-no, es solo que…-

-es solo que… ¿qué? Hm-

-estoy enamorado como un idiota… y nunca debí haberme enamorado de él-

-¿por qué dices eso? hm-

-porque él nunca me correspondería, porque solo será un amor platónico y porque lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y posiblemente me vea como un hermano-

-¿Quién es él? Hm-

-Obito-

-¿ah?-

-Obito, me gusta Uchiha Obito-el rubio se sorprendió bastante y no dijo nada-es estúpido de mi parte, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo me comenzó a gustar… su forma de ser, las payasadas que hace para hacernos reír no pude evitar que comenzara a llamar mi atención y ahora estoy… enamorado de él y me duele saber que él nunca podría corresponder a mis estúpidos sentimientos-el oji-lila bajo la cabeza y volvió a abrazar sus piernas pero ahora sin ocultar su rostro

-díselo hm-

-estas bromeando ¿no?-

-claro que no… díselo hm-

-Deidara nosotros tres hemos sido amigos desde la primaria, no vale la pena arriesgar esta amistad por algo como esto-

-sabes algo Mangetsu-el rubio se acerco al peliblanco y con la palma de su mano limpio las lagrimas-el que no arriesga no gana hm-el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dejando solo a Mangetsu

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-Dude mucho si hacerte caso o no… sospechaba que sabias algo que yo no… y no me equivoque tu sabias que Obito me correspondía por eso insististe tanto en que debía decirle… sabes… quiero devolverte ese gran favor que me hiciste y lo hare haciéndote ver que Itachi y tu están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino-

-estás loco Mangetsu hm-

-no, no lo estoy es solo que tu eres tan terco y ciego como para darte cuenta por ti mismo-

-hm-el rubio solo se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras hacia un puchero

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara entro a la habitación observo la enorme cama con un pequeño buro al lado de ella, la ventana brindaba una gran vista del hermoso cielo estrellado que Kumogakure y al pie de la cama se encontraba su equipaje y podía suponer que las maletas que se encontraban a un lado era las de Itachi, se acerco a sus maletas y saco de una un dragón de peluche blanco (Natsuki: como el que uso en anime cuando peleo contra Sasuke), lo observo unos cuantos minutos mientras comenzaba a recordar cuando Itachi se lo dio

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Itachi y Deidara llevaban un rato curioseando todo lo que había en el parque de diversiones hasta que el rubio se detuvo frente a un puesto donde tenían que arrojar dardos y reventar los globos para poder ganarse alguno de los tanto peluches que colgaban, un lindo dragón blanco había llamado su atención y era la oportunidad perfecta para probar su puntería así que se acerco y pago por un juego le entregaron cinco dardos y tomo el primero, lanzo con fuerza pero no logro reventar ningún globo volteo a ver a Itachi que tenía una sonrisa, no sabía si se estaba burlando de él o si sonreía para darle ánimos así que tomo el segundo y de nuevo fallo , lanzo el tercero y el cuarto y no logro darle nada

-joven si su novio lanza y le da a un globo le obsequiare el peluche que desee-hablo el dueño del puesto viendo a Itachi y Deidara alternamente

-no-novio-el rubio se había desconcertado

-está bien-hablo el pelinegro acercándose para tomar el dardo y sin pensarla mucho lo lanzo logrando reventar un globo

-bien lo prometido es deuda escoja el que más le guste-

-el dragón blanco de ahí-el oji-negro señalo al dragón que se encontraba hasta atrás

El hombre descolgó el dragoncito y se lo entrego al rubio el cual agradeció y siguieron caminando por ahí

-¿Cómo sabías que yo quería precisamente este dragón?-pregunto el rubio mirando a Itachi

-porque tus ojos brillaron cuando lo viste-

Deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario-arigatou-

-no es nada-el pelinegro volvió a sonreír haciendo que al rubio se le comenzaran a subir todos los tonos del rojo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara escucho como abrían la puerta del baño y rápidamente oculto el peluche dentro de la maleta, giro su rostro y observo a Itachi salir de ahí con una toalla por los hombros con el cabello suelto y ligeramente mojado al parecer se acababa de bañar tenía un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color que se ajustaba a la perfección dejando ver el buen torso del moreno, el oji-azul pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder tomo la primera ropa que encontró en su maleta y entro corriendo al baño

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara salió del baño secando su larga cabellera rubia con una toalla pudo observar en el suelo varias cobijas tendidas en él y una almohada busco con la vista a Itachi pero no lo encontró, camino hasta sus maletas y saco su cepillo, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, hecho el flequillo hacia atrás y paso repetidas veces el cepillo.

Itachi entro y observo quizás la escena más hermosa que jamás había visto Deidara no tenía su largo flequillo que siempre le impedía poder observar su ojo izquierdo y ciertamente el estar cepillándose el cabello le daba ese ligero toque de sensualidad al rubio, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre el oji-azul apenas dejo el cepillo a un lado, el rebelde flequillo cayó nuevamente tapando la mitad de su rostro, rodo los ojos y sonrió de lado

-¿ya vas a dormir?-pregunto el moreno

-supongo que si hm-

-¿apago ya la luz?-

-pues… si quieres hm-

El pelinegro apago la luz y se acostó en las cobijas que estaban tendidas en el suelo

-¿no vas a dormir en la cama? Hm-

-no creo que esa idea te agrade-el rubio no dijo nada en cierto modo le aliviaba el hecho de no tener que compartir cama con Itachi pero se le hacia un poco drástico el hecho de que el oji-negro durmiese en el suelo

-pero… hace frio… y… el suelo es duro hm-

-no te preocupes… estaré bien-

-pero…-

-buenas noches-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Era alrededor de la media noche y la temperatura había descendido bastante, Deidara se puso de pie y se acerco la ventana que al parecer se había quedado abierta se aseguro de cerrarla bien y se acerco a donde estaba Itachi, el pelinegro temblaba levemente por la baja temperatura, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, comenzado a regañarse mentalmente por permitir que el oji-negro durmiera en el suelo lo movió para despertarlo pero no consiguió nada, quito la cobija y lo cargo-arrastro hasta la cama, lo acomodo y cobijo para que dejara de temblar pero como no funcionaba dejo de lado su orgullo y pego su cuerpo al del moreno y lo abrazo tratando de transmitirle el calor que fuese necesario para que dejara de temblar; pudo sentir como Itachi correspondía el abrazo rodeando su cintura evitando que pudiera separarse

Deidara recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi comenzando a quedarse dormido con el tranquilo palpitar del corazón del moreno

-te amo… Deidara-dijo el peli-negro abrazando con más fuerza al rubio que abrió los ojos a más no poder y sin poder evitarlo sonrió

-quizá… yo también Itachi hm-susurro el rubio abrazando levemente más fuerte al moreno antes de caer completamente dormido

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Hola lectoras

bueno pues eh ahi otro cap que espero haya sido de su agrado ^^

wuiii ya biene lo bueno. Les adelanto que el proximo cap sabran que paso en la pequeña cita entre itachi y Deidara

Y sin más que escribir sayonara nos leemos la semana que viene ~Natsuki~


	12. cap 12- Fresas

°oO°~ cap. 12.-fresas ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ En la habitación de Sasuke ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke despertó, tallo sus ojos y dejo salir un gran bostezo antes de ponerse de pie y entrar al baño. Una vez dentro de este abrió las llaves de agua caliente y fría, la segunda un poco menos que la primera, comenzó a quitarse la pillama con pereza hasta quedar completamente desnudo, metió los dedos tanteando la temperatura del agua y fue metiéndose de poco a poco a la bañera. Sentía como el agua relajaba todo su cuerpo y dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus orbes negras.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Después de esa relajante ducha no podía pedir más que algo rico para desayunar. Salió de su habitación, camino directo a la cocina pero se quedo de pie en la puerta al observar como Suigetsu y Naruto se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada esperando que alguno diera el primer golpe para comenzar una pelea. Sonrío con malicia y se acerco al peliblanco

-ohayo Suigetsu-chan-el pelinegro odiaba dar muestras de afecto pero si con eso lograba que Naruto dejara a la (según él) arpía de su novia bien habría valido la pena el esfuerzo

-ohayo MI Sasu-chan-el peliblanco trato de remarcar lo más posible el "mi" mientras abrazaba por la cintura al azabache

-yo me largo-dijo el rubio de manera molestada rodando los ojos por la hipocresía del azabache

-suéltame Suigetsu-ordeno el oji-negro una vez que Naruto cerró la puerta de la cocina

-sabes algo Sasuke me gusta más cuando esta Naruto… así no eres tan arisco y te dejas hacer inclusive por voluntad propia-susurro el peliblanco al oído de él azabache que chisto molesto ignorando al oji-lila

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Itachi y Deidara ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Itachi había despertado desde hacía un buen rato pero no quería despertar al oji-azul era eso o simplemente aprovechaba la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca. Acariciaba levemente uno de los rubios mechones además de disfrutar de ver el apacible rostro de Deidara mientras dormía, cerro sus ojos por un momento sin dejar de abrazar al doncel hasta que se comenzó a mover tal vez solo para acomodarse mejor pero el pelinegro inconscientemente lo abrazo con más fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él causando que el rubio despertara de golpe dando se cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle, tenía a Itachi abrazado del cuello y el pelinegro lo tenía abrazado a él de la cintura levanto la vista y observo al moreno con los ojos cerrados y pensó que tal vez aun seguía dormido así que lentamente deslizo sus manos del cuello de Itachi hasta dejarlas en su pecho logrando sentir los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, se mordió el labio inferior y trato de zafarse del agarre moviéndose lentamente pero no tenia efecto alguno el pelinegro se aferraba más y más a él si lograba moverse dos centímetros terminaba cinco centímetros más cerca.

Suspiro fastidiado y harto de todo comenzó a moverse de manera brusca ya no le importaba si con eso despertaba a Itachi. Siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió algo duro cerca de su vientre bajo su vista y deseo no haberlo hecho ya que al parecer no había logrado despertar a Itachi pero si a su "amiguito"

-maldito pervertido hm-susurro molesto el rubio sin poder evitar sonrojarse porque "eso" no era precisamente pequeño

Por su parte Itachi tragaba saliva, porque lo que había empezado como un juego (para él) por lograr mantener al rubio terco cerca le había traído consecuencias y con Deidara aun moviéndose tanto y rozando insistentemente ahí abajo, sentía que podría eyacular ahí mismo pero que justificación podría darle al oji-azul una vez que se "despertara" no sería buena idea decirle "lo siento tube un sueño erótico y por esa razón paso eso", si Deidara ya pensaba que él era un pervertido terminaría por confirmárselo. Aflojo lentamente el agarre que tenia para con el rubio, dejándolo por fin libre y él sin dudarlo se alejo del pelinegro se puso los zapatos y salió de ahí como rayo.

Itachi al escuchar la puerta cerrarse suspiro aliviado y camino directo al baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y abrió el agua fría después de todo tenía que "calmar" el asunto que el mismo había provocado. Una vez desvestido entro lentamente a la ducha sintiendo como el agua fría le erizaba la piel pero sin lograr el verdadero objetivo. Cerró la llave del agua dando un gran suspiro apartando los cabellos del flequillo que se pegaron a su rostro cortesía del agua y bajo la mirada hacia su palpitante miembro y comenzó pasando lentamente la yema de sus dedos por el glande, dio otro suspiro y dejo de torturarse tomando su miembro viril y comenzando un lento vaivén para después mover su mano de manera frenética mientras en su mente imaginaba a Deidara en poses reveladoras y sensuales, jadeando, llamándolo y pidiéndole más y sin darse cuenta comenzó a gemir hasta sentir esa excitante corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo acompañado de un gemido más sonoro mientras su semen se esparcía por el suelo. Jadeo un poco y cerró los ojos, regulo su respiración y volvió a abrir la llave del agua tanto fría como caliente, ya podía darse un baño normal sin preocupaciones o quizá solo una "¿Qué le diré a Deidara con respecto a lo de hace rato?" pensaba el pelinegro pero mejor lo dejo de lado, algo se le tenía que ocurrir y algo que no lo dejara como un pervertido.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Mangetsu y Obito ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mangetsu dormía bastante tranquilo, como pocas veces, al parecer los "engendros" parecían estar más tranquilos con la simple presencia de Obito. Por su parte el oji-negro miraba el rostro pasible del albino mientras dormía además de mirar con cariño el abultado vientre si en algo tenía razón Deidara era en que Mangetsu parecía tener más de 6 meses a pesar de tener casi 5 meses. En un sutil movimiento beso la frente del peliblanco que sonrió ante esa acción, paso con delicadeza sus dedos por el rostro del albino mientras este solo se mantenía con la respiración pausada y tranquila, deslizo sus dedos hasta el vientre y pudo sentir como le respondían los pequeños moviéndose de manera inquieta, quizá estaban contentos de que su padre les hiciera caso después de tanto tiempo, rio bajito ante esa escena y levanto la vista hacia el oji-lila que aun seguía dormido pero hacia una mueca de disgusto posiblemente por el movimiento de los niños.

Obito se levanto y salió de la habitación y observo a Deidara sentado en el amplio sofá de la sala. El rubio estaba rojo como un tomate y tremendamente perdido en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro se acerco y se sentó en otro sillón frente al rubio

-¿pasa algo Deidara-san?-

-eh-

-te pregunte que si te pasa algo-

-ah, etto…. No hm-

-¿enserio?-

-bueno, Itachi… es un pervertido hm-

-eso no es novedad-dijo el azabache con deje de burla

-bueno estaba pensando en algo que pasó ayer o más bien en la madrugada-

-¿qué te hizo Itachi-san?-

-no me hizo nada es solo que anoche se iba a dormir en el suelo hm… durmió en el suelo… bueno solo hasta la madrugada hm, yo me levante porque la ventana se había quedo abierta y hacía mucho frío y cuando mire a Itachi estaba temblando y pues no iba a dejar que de congelara entonces lo lleve a la cama pero cuando iba a dormirme él… él dijo que me amaba hm-

-eso tampoco es novedad-dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos

-pero…-

-sabes todos te lo hemos dicho por las buenas y aun así no lo entiendes, no es novedad que Itachi sienta algo por ti… por si no te lo habías preguntado antes Itachi era el más feliz con ese matrimonio que sus padres quieren hacer-

-pero… yo…-

-deberías dejar de engañarte a ti mismo y no me salgas con "es que yo no siento nada por él y no lo quiero lastimar" vamos Deidara dale la oportunidad no solo a él si no ti mismo-dicho eso el pelinegro camino hacia la cocina dejando al oji-azul solo

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara y Mangetsu caminaban por las calles de Kumo, viendo tiendas de todo tipo y platicando tranquilamente, toda una tarde amena y sin preocupaciones comprando una que otra cosa en especial entreteniéndose mucho en especial en las tiendas de artículos para bebés a observar la ropita y los pequeños accesorios hasta detenerse en una pequeña cafetería por un repentino antojo del oji-lila, un mesero se acerco a ellos, tomo su pedido y se retiro. Ambos donceles se quitaron un abrigo y la bufanda por la calefacción y para estar más cómodos

-entonces-

-entonces ¿qué? Hm-

-por fin me dirás que paso cuando fuiste con Itachi al parque de diversiones-

-no paso nada solo fue una salida normal hablamos, caminamos por ahí y nos subimos a uno que otro juego hm-

-mentira-

-no es mentira hm-

-algo pasó entre ustedes y no me quieres decir-

-no paso nada hm-

-entonces porque siempre que te pregunto evitas el tema… si en verdad no pasó nada no le veo el problema a que me cuentes como fue… además te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que paso algo-

El rubio bufo molesto definitivamente Mangetsu no dejaría de insistir hasta saber la verdad además no se le ocurría nada con que poder evitar el tema

-está bien te contare lo que paso hm… pero más te vale no decir una sola palabra sobre eso a nadie entendiste hm-

-sí, si anda habla-

-bueno, pues cuando llegamos estuvimos un rato caminando por los puestos y yo me detuve en uno de tiro al blanco quise intentar ganar algo pero solo desperdicie tres tiros y el hombre que era el dueño de ese puesto le dijo a Itachi que si tiraba el ultimo y lograba darle a un globo nos darían uno de los peluches y el maldito logro darle y el hombre nos cumplió y extrañamente sin que yo pudiera decir cuál era el que yo quería él lo escogió y precisamente el dragón blanco que me había llamado la atención…-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara eh Itachi caminaron entre los demás puestos que se encontraban dentro del parque de diversiones. El rubio se aferraba fuertemente al dragoncito que llevaba entre sus brazos, levantando levemente la vista al pelinegro que se encontraba caminado a un lado suyo. Las palabras morían en su garganta antes de poder salir, entreabría levemente sus labios pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de ellos, frustrado por no poder ser capaz de formar una sola oración observo un juego delante de ellos, los carritos chocones, sonrió con malicia y se acerco indiscretamente a Itachi y tomo su mano para llamar su atención

-ne Itachi, ¿qué te parecería ir a los carritos chocones? hm-

-por mí no hay problema-

-bien entonces vamos hm-

El pelinegro fue jalado por el rubio hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el juego subieron cada uno a un "coche" y comenzó el juego. Para cuando termino Deidara se aun más sentía frustrado porque cada vez que intentaba chocar contra Itachi era él quien terminaba estampado en una esquina y acorralado por el oji-negro que sonreía victorioso al verlo sin escapatoria alguna.

Siguieron caminando hasta que otra atracción llamo la atención del rubio, la montaña rusa, tal vez no era una súper increíble, pero se veía bastante divertida, además sin mencionar la adrenalina que le provocaría. Sin preguntar nada el oji-azul volvió a arrastrar al pelinegro hasta ella. No era como que a Itachi le gustara ser arrastrado por el parque de diversiones, pero si con eso podía tomar la mano del rubio se conformaba bastante bien, además de verlo sonreír entusiasmado como un niño pequeño era algo que disfrutaba. Subieron en el primer vagón y arranco el juego, el rubio disfrutaba el sentir como su corazón se aceleraba por el vértigo y la velocidad, gritando y riendo por la emoción que le provocaba. Al bajar de ahí Deidara estaba muchísimo más emocionado y comenzó a llevar a Itachi de un juego a otro, hasta haber casi probado todos.

-de verdad disfrutas la adrenalina Deidara-

-se siente increíblemente bien tener el corazón acelerado al mil y sentir el deseo de subir la intensidad hasta más no poder hm-

-eso parece-

-mmm… ¿no tienes hambre? Hm-

-un poco-

-vamos a comer algo entonces hm-

El rubio tomo sin vergüenza alguna la mano del pelinegro entrelazando sus dedos, simplemente el sentir toda esa emoción mataba la pena que el rubio sentía y su cuerpo se movía y actuaba por cuenta propia.

Terminaron de comer y siguieron deambulando por entre todos los puestecitos de dulces y demás cosas.

-espérame aquí hm-el rubio le entrego su dragoncito a Itachi y corrió hasta uno de los puestos y compro dos vasitos uno de fresas con crema otro de fresas pero bañadas en chocolate-toma hm-

-gracias-el oji-negro tomo el vaso de fresas bañadas en chocolate

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la rueda de fortuna

-¿te gustaría subir Deidara?-

-mmm sí, ¿Por qué no? hm-

-bueno vamos-

Mientras esperaban entre algunas parejas que también querían subir, Itachi se acerco discretamente al hombre que manejaba la atracción. Hablo con él y le entrego algunos billetes y después volvió con el rubio. Cuando subieron a Deidara le parecía que iba demasiado lento, pero aun así disfrutaba todo, miro su vaso y observo que aun había fresas en él, y giro su mirada a Itachi que al igual que él observaba que aun había algunas fresas en su vasito

-Itachi hm-

-¿nani?-

-¿te gustaron las fresas?... a mí me parecen buenas hm… es decir son dulces pero a la vez son agrias hm-

-si tienes razón… ¿quieres probar una con chocolate?-el pelinegro vio al oji-azul asentir levemente, tomo una con su tenedor y sin dejar que el rubio se la quitara el mismo se la dio en la boca

-esta rica hm… bien sigo yo hm-Deidara imito a Itachi e igualmente le dio una de sus fresa en la boca

-sí, está muy buena-

Siguieron así un rato hasta darse cuenta de que se encontraban en lo más alto. Deidara observo embelesado todo el parque de diversiones y una parte de la ciudad, realmente la vista era preciosa. Por su parte Itachi observo al rubio y miro como sus ojos brillaban al ver todo a su alrededor. El oji-azul volvió su mirada al pelinegro y le sonrió cerrando levemente los ojos para después abrirlos de golpe al sentir el cálido aliento de Itachi cerca de su boca, entreabrió sus labios para reclamar por el repentino acercamiento pero justo cuando iba a decir algo Itachi ya lo estaba besando. De manera lenta correspondió ese beso que era algo completamente distinto de lo que se había llegado a acostumbrar con Sasori. Era un beso lento hasta que el rubio abrió la boca en una clara invitación a profundizar ese beso que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza de movimientos sutiles, sin prisa alguna, dándose tiempo de conocer la boca contraria hasta que la necesidad de respirar era inminente y se separon de manera lenta, ambos con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas teñidas de un suave tono rojizo. Deidara extendió su mano hacia Itachi acariciando una de sus mejillas, pasando el dedo índice de manera suave por una de esas "ojeras", bajando suavemente por la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su barbilla. Lentamente el rubio se acerco al pelinegro y volvieron a unir sus labios. Ambos sintiendo el sabor de las fresas en la boca contraria subiendo poco a poco la intensidad hasta que el rubio se separo de golpe.

-¿qué pasa?-

-es… esto está mal hm-

-no entiendo ¿por qué esta mal?-

-so-solo está mal-el rubio volvió su vista a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaban por llegar al suelo

Tan pronto bajaron Deidara salió corriendo intentando escapar pero su huida se vio frustrada por Itachi que jalo de su brazo.

-lo siento-

-¿por qué te disculpas? Hm-

-supongo que… te molesto que te besara… bueno yo… solo… lo siento-

-escúchame bien eso nunca pasó hm-el pelinegro no dijo nada-solo olvidemos que eso ocurrió hm-

Dicho eso el Deidara no espero ninguna respuesta por parte de Itachi simplemente se marcho.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Fin Flash Back ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

-termine por irme y no volví a hablar ni a mirarme con Itachi hm-

-bueno sospechaba que había pasado algo pero nunca me imagine eso-

-hmp-

-pero algo no me cuadra-

-¿qué?-

-¿por qué rayos te largaste y le dijiste a Itachi que olvidara lo que había pasado?-

-eh bueno… para ser sincero… me gusto pero a la vez me asusto y por eso… me ¿largue? hm-

-entonces admites que te gusta Itachi-

-no me gusta ese bastardo hm-

-ja' si cómo no-

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

bueeno ahi esta al cap. Para las que querian saber como habia sido la "cita" entre Deidara-kun e Itachi-sama ahi la tienen XD

amm para el proximo cap habra lemon de... no se los dire XD pero tengan por seguro que ItaDei... no sera XD (soy muy mala verdad?) es que a ese par les falta otro poquito antes de llegar al lemon *-*

bueno sin más que escribir sayonara nos leemos pronto ~Natsuki~


	13. cap 13- ¿Por fin juntos?

°oO°~ cap. 13.-por fin juntos ~°Oo°

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Kumogakure ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión cambiando constantemente de canal porque nada le parecía interesante apago el televisor y estaba por marcharse a su habitación hasta escuchar que abrían la puerta principal y giro el rostro encontrando con Naruto que entraba y cuando el oji-azul lo miro su expresión cambio a una de molestia

-¿Qué te pasa ahora dobe?-cuestiono el azabache arqueando una ceja

-nada que te importe teme dattebayo-respondió el rubio de manera mordaz sin cambiar su expresión de molestia y el azabache simplemente se limito a contestarle con un hmp-es raro verte sin tu noviecito Suigetsu, teme-

-¿Qué acaso estas celoso de él? Dobe-el azabache giro completamente quedando frente al rubio mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y mentalmente se anotaba un punto al lograr darle celos a ese rubio obstinado

-ja' te equivocas teme dattebayo-el rubio se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía

-¿entonces?-el azabache dejo de sonreír y miro serio al rubio

-entonces ¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio sin dejar de sonreír subiendo levemente una ceja

-entonces porque te molesta que él sea mi novio-

-no me molesta que él sea tu novio, teme, lo que me molesta es que seas tan descarado-

-mira quien lo dice-

-yo no soy descarado dattebayo-

-ah ¿no?-

-no-

-entonces porque te hiciste novio de Shion-

-¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-que eres un idiota-

-y tu un teme-

-te hiciste novio de mi mejor amiga aunque sabias que tú me gustabas-

-eh?-

-aparte de dobe, sordo-

-si te escuche teme-

-entonces-

-entonces si tanto te gustaba ¿por qué te hiciste novio del idiota de Suigetsu?-

-¿por qué, tú, te hiciste novio de Shion?-

-ella no es mi novia, teme dattebayo-

-mientes-

-no es mentira teme, me llamas dobe y tu tampoco te diste cuenta de que también me gustabas dattebayo-

-entonces ¿por qué comenzaron a decir tú y Shion que eran novios?-

-porque ella me iba a ayudar a salir contigo teme-

-no te creo-

-bien entonces te lo probare-

Naruto camino hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke y con el dedo índice y pulgar tomo su barbilla levantándola levemente antes de plantarle un beso que el azabache no pudo rechazar.

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Deidara y Mangetsu ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Mangetsu miro Deidara con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio mantenía el seño fruncido

-estas enamorado-dijo de manera cantarina el peliblanco haciendo enfurecer más al rubio

-cierra de una maldita vez la boca hm-el tono del rubio era de verdadera molestia-por eso no te quería decir nada hm-

-hola Itachi-san cuanto tiempo sin verte-el peliblanco saludo y el rubio se tenso, abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo levemente. El peliblanco comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la expresión del rubio-estas enamorado-repitió entre risas el oji-lila

-maldito idiota podría golpearte ahora mismo de no ser porque cargas con esas cosas hm-dijo Deidara aun sonrojado mientras levantaba un puño

-no te cuesta nada admitir que te gusta Itachi-el peliblanco se cruzo de brazos y cerros los ojos

-perdería mi orgullo-susurro el rubio

-eso no es orgullo es terquedad-dijo el peliblanco apuntándolo con una venita en la sien-si lo dices te pago-el oji-lila sonrió ampliamente como si con eso el rubio fuese a confesar que estaba enamorado de Itachi

-no necesito tu dinero hm-una venita apareció en la frente del rubio

-solo una vez-el peliblanco se puso en pose suplicante

-no-respondió secamente el ojizarco

-anda solo por una vez-

-no-

-si-

-mierda, que no hm-

-harás que me moleste contigo-

-no me importa hm-

-si algo les llega a pasar a mis hijos te culpare a ti-

-¿tienes una maldita excusa para todo?-

-sí, así que dilo-

El rubio dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos-me gusta Itachi hm-

-¿enserio?-se escucho una voz bastante familiar para ambos justo detrás de Deidara y era la de Obito

-logre que por fin admitiera que estaba enamorado-dijo con orgullo el peliblanco

-por medio de chantajes hm-el rubio no se movió de su lugar aun dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos

-entonces yo te gusto-Deidara se tenso al escuchar esa voz sintiendo como todos los tonos del rojo se apoderaban de sus mejillas girando lentamente hasta toparse con Obito, Shisui e Itachi

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Gaara ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Gaara se acurruco lo más que pudo en la bufanda notando el vaho que se formaba al dar el más mínimo respiro levanto la mirada hacia una tienda de ropa preguntándose porque Sai tardaba tanto en ir por unos simples vasos con chocolate caliente. Froto ambas manos tratando de conseguir calor vanamente

-toma-el pelirrojo se giro a quien había hablado topándose con un chico rubio de ojos negros extendiéndole un par de guantes

-no hace falta-respondió volviendo su mirada hacia al frente

-insisto, por favor, toma-el chico volvió a extender su brazo entregándole los guantes al pelirrojo que al final acepto

-arigatō-hablo el doncel mientras se colocaba los guantes

-no hay problema y ¿cómo te llamas?-el chico se recargo ceca de donde se encontraba el pelirrojo

-Gaara, Namikaze Gaara-el pelirrojo lo miro de soslayo-y ¿tu?-

-Shi-

-no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?-

-no, solo venimos a pasar las vacaciones-

-de ¿dónde vienes?-

-Konoha-

-eh escuchado que es bastante lindo por haya-

-algo… supongo-

-y estas solo-

-en realidad espero a alguien-

-¿un amigo?-

-a mi novio-

-¿te dejo esperándolo en pleno frio? que desconsiderado-

-da lo mismo eso no es asunto tuyo-

-si yo tuviera un novio tan lindo como tú no lo dejaría esperándome en el frio-

-estas comenzando a hartarme-

-entonces ¿eres de los donceles de cara bonita con temperamento?-

El pelirrojo solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio-cállate-dijo antes de lazarle los guantes a la cara al rubio

-lindo y con temperamento la combinación perfecta-

-perfecta pero no para ti idiota-la mirada del pelirrojo era de temer el rubio trago saliva sin que se notara lo suficiente

-quien sabe-dijo tratando de tomar un mechón rojizo entre sus dedos (grave error)

Gaara sujeto su mano apretando su muñeca hasta casi poder escuchar el crujir de los huesos al romperse. Shi solo hizo una mueca por el dolor que le provocaba la fuerza del pelirrojo en torno a su muñeca

-mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu lo estas cruzando-

El oji-negro se movió hasta quedar frente a Gaara y la mano que le quedaba libre la poso en la cintura del pelirrojo y lo beso.

Sai se quedo de pie observando esa escena su adorado pelirrojo besándose con otro chico que nunca antes había visto y el solo tenía una sola pregunta en mente "¿por qué?". Acaso era que Gaara nunca lo había querido, ¿qué significaba él para el pelirrojo? Solo se dio media vuelta, arrojo el vaso con chocolate caliente a un bote de basura que se encontraba a un lado y metió ambas manos dentro de las bolsas del abrigo mientras emprendía camino de regreso a la casa.

Gaara más que furioso jaló los cabellos de Shi separándolo se él, le escupió en la cara, apretó lo más que pudo la muñeca del rubio hasta romperla, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo mandaba el suelo y como si eso no fuese suficiente le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna dejando al rubio en el suelo. Gaara estaba cegado por la ira y comenzó a patearlo hasta que entre más de cuatro hombres lograron apartar al pelirrojo del "pobre chico" que estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre después de tantos golpes

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Con Sasuke y Naruto ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Sasuke tenía la respiración agitada, cerró los ojos mientras sentía los cálidos labios del rubio bajar desde su pecho hasta el estomago haciéndolo sentir leves corrientes eléctricas que terminaban en su entrepierna. Naruto dejo un camino de saliva desde el pecho del azabache y siguió bajando hasta llegar a los rizados cabellos del sexo de Sasuke pasando su lengua alrededor de él antes de llevárselo completamente a la boca haciendo que el ojinegro se arqueara y dejara salir un gemido. El azabache se estremecía con cada succionada que el rubio daba, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo sentir como estaba por venirse

-Na-Naru… ah!... Naruto… detente y-yo… ah!... espera dobe me voy… AAH!-sin que Sasuke pudiera avisarle a Naruto se vino en su boca y el rubio trago todo sin dejar que se le escapara ninguna gota

-un poco salado pero muy delicioso-hablo el rubio después de sacar el miembro de Sasuke de su boca

-eso es muy sucio dobe-dijo el azabache apartando la mirada del rubio con pequeño sonrojo pintado en el rostro

-no lo es si se trata de ti… t-e-m-e-

-cierra la boca usuratonkachi-

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke robándole un beso ahogando sus reclamos y deslizando sus dedos por la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos comenzando a estrujarlos divirtiéndose con los gemidos de del azabache hasta que Sasuke tomo fuerza y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-itte! ¿Y eso porque fue?-pregunto el rubio sobándose la cabeza mientras dejaba salir unas pequeñas lagrimitas de cocodrilo

-deja de burlarte de mí-Sasuke se sentó mientras hacia la mano puño y una venita se le marcaba en la sien

-no me estoy burlando teme, dattebayo-respondió el rubio haciendo un puchero ante la furiosa mirada del azabache

-es mentira te estabas riendo-

-está bien me atrapaste pero fue porque tus gemidos eran muy lindos ttebayo-

-¿lindos? Deja de decir estupideces usuratonkachi-

-sí, sí, ya dejemos la plática de lado y continuemos con esto-

Naruto volvió a recostar a Sasuke y se coló entre sus piernas repartiendo suaves y cálidos besos mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de la pequeña entrada del azabache haciendo a Sasuke se arqueara y cerrara con fuerza los ojos ahogando un grito por la repentina intrusión

El rubio movió de manera sutil su dedo dentro de la pequeña entrada dando paso al segundo haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera levemente mientras sentía los dedos de Naruto juguetear en su interior ensanchando poco a poco hasta sumar el tercer dedo que le arranco un leve quejido al oji-negro por la incomodidad que le causaba.

Naruto tomo el miembro de Sasuke con la mano que tenia libre y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras sacaba sus dedos de la prepara entrada se había colocado un preservativo poco antes de comenzar así que tomo su palpitante y miembro y comenzó introduciendo el glande sin dejar de masturbar a Sasuke. Poco a poco entro dentro de él haciendo al azabache derramar algunas lágrimas por el dolor y la incomodidad. Sasuke se aferro fuertemente a la amplia espalda trigueña apretando la mandíbula mientras esa punzada en la parte baja poco a poco comenzaba a pasar desapercibida.

Todo era una experiencia completamente nueva para ambos el sentir tan cerca los fuertes y rápidos latidos de sus corazones al compas de los movimientos de las caderas mientras la atmosfera se centraba solo en ellos. El deseo de sentir cada vez más del otro mientras ambos se llamaban y los gemidos del contrario era lo único que escuchaban y deseaban seguir escuchando como si se tratara de una melodía que solo ellos sabían interpretar y descifrar.

Naruto sentía que pronto terminaría los gemidos de Sasuke eran muy elevados y eran lo que provocaba que sus movimientos fueran rápidos y certeros tocando una y otra vez ese punto sensible del azabache

-CALLENSE!-un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja los hizo parar de golpe aunque eso no logro impedir que Naruto terminara llenando el preservativo mientras Sasuke se ponía una mano en la boca y manchara el pecho de ambos con su semen

-Deidara espera-

-déjame en paz idiota hm-

Eso seguido de un portazo fue lo último que lograron escuchar

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°~ Segundos antes en la planta baja ~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

Deidara entro a la casa con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas a más no poder mientras escuchaba unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de la planta alta. Le dio un leve tic en el ojo y sin poder soportarlo más

-CALLENSE!-grito y para su suerte esos desagradables sonidos pararon de golpe, suspiro cansado y camino hasta "su" habitación

-Deidara espera-y… ¡oh no! justo de quien huía apareció por la puerta principal. Igual que el con la respiración agitada y las mejillas levemente rojas por haber corrido tras él por casi todo el centro de la ciudad de Kumogakure

-déjame en paz idiota hm-

Deidara entro a la habitación después de cerrar con fuerza la puerta miro a su alrededor buscando un escondite y rápidamente lo encontró. Entro al baño y cerro mientras se recargo en la puerta y se dejo deslizar hasta llegar al suelo, recargo la cabeza en ella mientras cerraba los ojos y aun respiraba de manera irregular. Escucho claramente cuando Itachi cerró la puerta después de haber entrado a la habitación y también escucho sus pasos que se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta.

Itachi toco levemente la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Deidara se había encerrado tratando de escapar de él. Soltó un suspiro y recargo la espalda en la puerta y al igual que el rubio se dejo deslizar hasta llegar al suelo mientras recargaba la cabeza en la puerta esperando escuchar cualquier cosa.

-lo siento-susurro el pelinegro comenzando a cerrar los ojos

-porque te disculpas hm-escucho tras la puerta

-por lo que sea que te haya hecho-respondió el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa surco sus labios

-lo que hiciste no se arreglara con un lo siento hm-(a lo que Deidara se refiere es a que se enamoro de Itachi y eso no tiene arreglo)

-a todo esto ¿qué fue lo que hice?-

-… idiota hm-

-¿en verdad… yo… te gusto?-la pregunta se le atoraba en la garganta y le costó dejarla salir

-… y-yo… pues…-Deidara bien podría decirle una mentira pero… quizás ahora era el momento, lo tenía justo a un lado pero con una puerta de por medio-… sí hm-

-sabes creí que me odiabas-

-estás loco claro que no idiota hm-

-entonces… ¿te casaras conmigo?-

-es muy pronto para que me pidas eso ¿no crees?-

-bueno entonces ¿serias mi novio?-

-mmm espera…-Deidara se puso de pie y abrió la puerta haciendo que Itachi se fuera de espadas y terminara acostado en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír-¡b-a-k-a! hm-

-¿entonces que me respondes?-Itachi no hizo nada por intentar ponerse de pie solo coloco sus manos en la nuca esperando una respuesta del rubio

-si… ahora que lo pienso esta es una declaración romántica insuperable es decir no todos tienen la oportunidad de declararse en el baño hm-

-pues ya ves ser romántico es lo mio-

-idiota… levántate ya hm-

-na así estoy bien-


End file.
